


The Sea Witch

by problematicorca, razzzmatazz



Category: One Piece
Genre: < tagged for later chapters, Dubious Consent, F/M, Female Monkey D. Luffy, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Polyamory, Rape/Non-con Elements, Threesome - F/M/M, consentual & loving poly, lots of violence to be had, slight Shanks/Makino on the side, wadanohara AU, will add tags as chapters are rewritten
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-04-07 05:39:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 66,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14074089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematicorca/pseuds/problematicorca, https://archiveofourown.org/users/razzzmatazz/pseuds/razzzmatazz
Summary: An underwater kingdom threatened by an unknown power, the sea witch Sabo must return to a home he'd rather leave behind with his familiars, Ace and Luffy, to set things right.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *This is being edited from an existing skype roleplay between the creators to a fic format.  
> **This is a magical setting, where animals can transform to-and-from human forms with ease. Luffy and Ace tend to shift sporadically, depending on what the situation calls for.   
> ***The AU is set off of Deep Sea Prisoner’s “Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea” game, which touches upon some dark subjects at times. While this fic will not go so deep, there will be lots of violence & torture in later chapters.

Always remain who you are. Let nothing stain you, nothing take you away.  
That’s all I ask of you.

 

Sabo’s ship could sail on it's own for the most part, which left the sea witch free to either work on his studying or watch the waves pass by. Magic helped steer the moderately sized vessel, keeping her on course while his attention was usually distracted elsewhere. For instance, on one of his familiars leaping and splashing along beside their ship.

"Don't go too far! Okay, Luffy?" The blonde calls over the side of the ship, only to be met with a stream of air from her blowhole. Well-- Luffy had heard him at least.

She was usually the hardest to reign back in, more playful than anyone else he'd ever seen. He supposes it doesn't really matter if she strays too far though. Magic can always signal when it's time to return, but food usually works best with Luffy.

Lazing about not too far away was Ace, his attention divided between Luffy and Sabo as well. She bounded around excitedly, always a bundle of energy that could not be contained with her loud squeaking and obnoxious songs that always fell off key.

What kind of orca couldn't sing?

Luffy, obviously.

Luffy had hailed from a small pod of offshores, breaking away to chase her dreams that extended beyond the hunting paths of her pod. Orcas had their own laws and governs, their own cultures and societies amongst themselves.

Years ago, one great bull orca had amassed a pod powerful enough that he shook an island to it's core-- or so the stories say. He was the stuff of legends, terrorizing the idiot humans, living life how he wanted. He found love within a pod of fish eaters, falling for a beautiful she-orca almost immediately. His grandiose tales were brought to an end there, but the legendary beast that terrorized the surrounding islands was not forgotten-- nor forgiven.

Luffy found her inspiration in the late bull, aspired to be like him even. However, most of her exclamations and wonder were silenced around Ace, where she tread lightly on the topic in his presence. It might be one of the only times she showed any tact, but only after repeatedly getting displaced during swims or beaten up by the freckled orca. Clarity was given when he confessed to be the son of her hero, but he was not proud of this fact.

Ace’s mother was isolated from her pod long before his father's death, but was never allowed back even after. She travelled alone, unheard of for her kind, but even more unheard of was interacting with the outsiders, the vicious red-meat eaters who refused to dine on fish. Perhaps the transgression could have been overlooked, if not for the fact that it was the terrible bull himself. Her pod had told her time and time again that it was a mistake. His mother held on for as long as she could when traveling alone, and Luffy's pod had been there to take care of her in her last hours, adopting Ace as their own after her death.

To say the least, he and Luffy were close because of this. He had left the pod first, to find his own way in life, and she had stubbornly followed after him, not listening to a word he uttered and refusing to leave his side. The same could be said for now, even if she wandered too far sometimes; she would always come back.

They were both quite attached to Sabo as well, far too attached to simply veer off into the great blue sea and disappear from sight. Ace was never too far off, always staying close by like a protective guardian. He took personal responsibility for both Luffy and Sabo, which could get exhausting at times.

Sabo sat on the bow of his ship now, letting the wind along with the sprays of water catch in the long blue cloak he always wore and soak into his vest. The blonde hardly showed any signs of concern though. This ocean was his home as a sea witch. And he loved everything about it-- well, almost. The Kingdom they were returning to was the very same one he’d run away from so many years ago. The gates that allowed entrance to the underwater kingdom in the East Blue were still quite a ways off, but at least they were starting to pass familiar islands again.

He'd been called back to the East Blue Ocean Kingdom for some help with something his father had left guarding it. Too bad he didn't know exactly what, to answer any curious questions from his familiars, because he'd hung up the call on the transponder snail before Makino could explain. It was one of the worst habits, but not likely one that was going to change. It would be nice to go home after being away for so long though. He'd learned a lot and met a lot of interesting people that he couldn't wait to tell his old friends about.

He held on tight to the top hat on his head, watching a particular island approach before calling out to his familiars. "Hey! It's been a couple days! Wanna stop up there and stretch our legs? We can pick up some food too!"

Luffy popped up then, spy-hopping out of the water. "Food!!!" She exclaimed happily. "I'm starving!! Let's go, let's go!"

And could Ace argue with that? He scoffed lightly, watching Luffy swim circles in her excitement. "I'm starting to get stir-crazy," he confessed as he stretched. "Why not?" They had earned a well deserved break, for the time being.

Whenever it comes to things like this-- Sabo getting called back to his responsibilities-- the freckled orca never asks too many questions. He would follow by carefully, unwilling to depart regardless of what the situation was. Luffy was the inquisitive one, to an extent, and easily bought with the promise of food.

The pipe Sabo always had with him was held under his legs so the witch could sit sideways on it and glide down to the docks when the ship finally pulled into the small port island. There was a market he could see from here, which meant he’d be able to stock up on a lot.

“Well-- here we are!” Sabo grins, starting to let himself glide towards the market. “I wonder if this is the same island I’ve heard you could find a meat tree on..” There was no such thing of course, but the blonde did love to tease Luffy.

She always seemed to be bored too, when he would stop and get supplies, needing her own adventures.

"Meat tree!?" She exclaimed, easily taking the bait and climbing out of the water and up onto the dock. Bless that human form she could take! Because she was readily using it now to dash off in any random direction that suited her. Ace had only just climbed out by the time she was dashing off the dock, heaving a sigh.

"Meat tree?" He asks to Sabo before he's jogging in the direction Luffy had rushed off to. "Luffy, wait-!! There's no meat tree!"

"Yes there is, Ace! You can't lie to me!!!"

Sabo grins back at Ace as he flies alongside them for a ways onto the island, snickering to himself. "Ah-- You know I think it is here." Of course Ace knew he was full of shit, but Luffy didn't. He'd probably pick up some extra meat and bring it back to the ship to make up for it.

The small village this island housed was further inland, and there were bound to be some faces Sabo would stop and greet before actually starting to get food. "I'm gonna stop in the bar first, and then get stuff. I’ll find you when I’m done!" He was never one to deny anyone their freedom, and quite used to doing things on his own, even with his two familiars always around. And it was going to be pretty boring gathering the little supplies he wanted to get.

Ace seems to be stuck chasing after an overly energetic Luffy, making sure she doesn’t try and eat everything in sight. So the orcas had something to do at least!

Sabo's still laughing to himself when he finally hops off his pipe once he reaches the small village. As he said though, he goes for the bar in the area first. A smile spreads across his face as he spots the first familiar face of this trip back into the East Blue Kingdom.

"Koala!"

The other witch is there with her familiar, Hack, as well, enjoying a drink from the bartender. She waves Sabo over immediately to catch up and ask what he's doing back after being away for so long. Not that she didn't enjoy seeing him, but it was rare he'd make the journey back to his hometown.

\---

"So stuff is breaking down? That's weird. Just try not to get me and Hack yelled at for it." The red haired witch sips on her drink, looking as unassuming as ever. The blonde knows better though.

"That only happened one time... and it was kind of your--" He’s smacked before he can even finish that sentence and only pouts in response.

"Don't even! You hung up on me before I could finish explaining the mission!" Koala returns the pout but ultimately decides to let it go for now. "So, what happened? Why's it not working anymore?"

"Ah-- I don't.. know. I kinda... hung up before Makino could.. finish." Yikes. He really needed to stop doing that, didn't he? Koala obviously agrees and lets out a long sigh, calling the blonde hopeless and giving him a pat on the back.

Koala's left to herself and Hack again as Sabo returns to his little errands in town after they’re done catching up. What little gold he's collected is used for food and to get people to bring it to his ship so he can find wherever Luffy and Ace have run off to. They’re spotted outside the small port town, with Luffy trying to eat.. something.

"Don't eat that," Ace chided at Luffy as Sabo finally appeared. The older orca slapped an unfamiliar flower out of her hands before she could shove it in her mouth. Indignantly, her tail swayed to-and-fro before she turned on Ace, her hair bristling.

"Hey-! You don't know if I could've eaten that!"

Ace grimaced, turning back on her. His tone was smug all of a sudden as he said, "You don't know if you could've either! Idiot!"

Luffy straightened up then, hands balled into fists at her sides. "I wanted to find out!" As if that made everything all the better...

That didn't really look like a deadly form of flower, from everything Sabo can remember reading. It was always nice to see Ace looking out for them though. Luffy would chase just about anything in the water if it moved; didn't matter if it had stingers or poison or what--. He can't help but think that maybe the breeze just made that flower looks so tantalizing that she just had to jump on it.

"Enjoying the stroll?" He glides down beside Ace and Luffy and grins again. "You know I think I found the meat tree. But it wasn't really a tree more like... a wooden stand."

So-- a shopping stand in the market.

At the mention of meat, Luffy was drooling all over again though. "You really found it!?"

"Yeah, a market stand," Ace huffed with a roll of his eyes.

"What!?" Luffy has finally realized that she's been duped. "You got my hopes up for nothing!?"

"You really thought there was a meat tree, Lu?" Ace sighed.

"I don't know what grows on surface islands!" Luffy had spent most of her life away from them, after all... Therefore, it was easy to trick her with promises of Meat Trees, no matter how ridiculous it sounded.

The witch gives a short laugh, easily entertained by Luffy as he starts to float back towards the ship. "Well-- they should be done loading by now, but.. “ Even though they'd asked for his help, he was still hesitant to return to the work and life his father had tried to keep him at. “..I kinda wanted to stay here longer."

"I'm so hungry!! I could eat a whole shark by myself!" Luffy throws her hands in the air, stretching high above her head before coming back down to earth and pouncing on Ace's back. "Let's go!!"

Ace caught himself, a grin pulling on his lips. His hands caught her legs around his waist, holding her there as if she would need any help. She was practically wrapped around him at this point, chanting about food as was the usual with Luffy. Through her exclamations, Ace still caught Sabo's words. That grin of his disappeared to some uncertainty, but only for Sabo's sake. "If you're really bothered by it, why go back at all?"

Sabo stays quiet for a bit, hovering alongside the two orcas. It was difficult to explain. He wanted to study and learn on his own, not what his old man had wanted to teach him. The blonde had become a great witch on his own, or at least he'd like to think he had.

"Well.. they asked for my help. It keeps them safe and.. people deserve their safety and freedom because of it." The wards helped keep trouble out and, in this large ocean, there was always trouble around.  
He turns to fly backwards, in front of the two and sets his eyes on Ace. "You don't mind helping me with this right?" His gaze then turns to Luffy to ask her as well. "You too, Luffy?" They could go right back to adventures after this. The entrance to the kingdom wasn't too far away from this island after all.

A big grin spread across her face at Sabo's question. "Of course not!" Luffy answered with a nod, releasing her choke hold and hugging just a little lighter on Ace. "Seems like fun!" To her, it was a nice change of pace. She had wanted adventures, wanted a life outside of the mundane that her pod offered. What was more exciting than this?

Ace didn't seem too bothered by the idea either, concerned only for Sabo. "You know I don't care," he answered with a roll of his shoulders, or as best as he could with Luffy still hanging on to him. "Besides, we'll get this done quicker if we all work together."

Sabo would laugh again at Luffy but he's honestly just so warmed by their reactions. A bright smile covers his face and the blonde zips over to wrap his arms around both of them. "You guys are the best!" He really would have hated to had traveled and done this alone. The orcas have become closer with Sabo than his family ever was or tried to be. He's hovering in front of them again as they reach the ship, now loaded with boxes on the deck of food, water, and a couple other things.

Sabo taps on the railing to bring the ship out and start heading to the final stop of the gate into the East Blue Kingdom. Both orcas took to the deck this time, though Ace had quite the job in keeping Luffy away from the food as Sabo stocked it all. She would devour everything within a day if given the opportunity, and not feel the least bit bad about it either.

"I'm excited to see Makino again. I wonder if Ace will be able to speak to her without turning red." Sabo comments off handedly as he moves some of the crates around the ship, making sure that most of the food stayed locked away from the orcas with bottomless stomachs.  
He's only teasing, but well in earshot of the two. It had been quite a while since that had happened in the first place, but it was still fun to tease Ace about.

And of course, the blonde is grateful that Ace helps keep Luffy away from the food, he offers them both a nice chunk of meat each once he's done stocking the storeroom, keeping only an apple out for himself at the time being.

The older orca huffs when Sabo teases him. "I'm going to see Pops as soon as we get there."

He has been away for far too long and dearly misses the company of his new pod. Old man Whitebeard was in charge of the whole kingdom, keeping the peace with his presence alone. Then there was his second in command, Marco-- and Thatch right after. Ace missed them the most out of the entire pod, but the whole group was still wonderful and welcoming.

Luffy stuck her tongue out as if she ate something gross. "No fun! I'm going to see if I can find Shanks then!" Suddenly, she's brimming with pride- her hero, her idol, she loved him dearly as well and couldn't wait to see him again.

"I won't be too long," Ace assured Sabo, unwilling to leave him alone for extended periods of time. "It would be pretty pointless to ditch you the whole time we’re there anyway."

Sabo gives the freckled orca a warm smile and sits on the railing behind him. "No, no-- enjoy yourselves! It's been a while since we've seen everyone." He'd probably be with Makino for a while, catching up on what's changed and all anyway. "Besides, it won't be the whole time. You know I can't stand all that royal business and duties talk." There would be some, undoubtedly, that would ask him to stay. They always did. He couldn't deprive Ace and Luffy of their freedom any more than he could his own though. "And you know, I'd like to catch up with your old man and Shanks as well."

Luffy had the gall to try stealing Ace's food while they snacked, reaching for it perilously, only to have her hand grabbed and thrown back to her repeatedly. She never quit, especially after she was finished with her own. Orca have been known to obsess over something once they set their minds to it. She became more determined until Ace had pinned her down and sat on her, finishing his portion. Luffy struggled beneath him, but to no avail.

Sabo loves listening to them, slowly munching on his apple as they fought amongst themselves. Whitebeard was the whale in charge of the kingdom, despite Stelly trying to claim it. His step brother was a skilled witch as well but-- adopted, and couldn't pass into the wards because of their father’s spell. Only one of his blood could.

Sabo much preferred the old whale in charge though. He was strong and intimidating but just as kind. He treated those around him as sons and referred to them as such too.

And Shanks.. he'd traveled with the notorious orca that Luffy loved to hear about, and was always more than eager to share stories with her. He was strong too, so the kingdom was left in capable hands, but he knew Shanks often took to the call of the ocean as well with a small group of his own.

Ace arched a brow, his eyes locked on the sea witch for a moment. "You know..." He finally got up, freeing Luffy from his grasp now that the threat of food theft was over with. He slipped closer to Sabo, resting his hands on the blonde's hips. "We have some time before we get there. I bet I can loosen you up so the royal business is less tedious."

One hand comes up to pluck the apple from Sabo, holding it away. A wolfish grin spread across Ace's lips, his eyes half-lidded as he leans in some. "I know how much you hate listening to all that--" his other hand slips away from Sabo's hip to run lightly along his inner thigh, teasingly close to his crotch before backing off, "--talk of duty and responsibility."

Sabo has suddenly turned as red as the apple, stuttering out what had originally been his reply. “I-- ah--.”

It's not like it was that uncommon; they would all collapse in the same bed more often than not. With Ace so close, he can see the fire that was in his eyes-- although.. it wasn't a normal fire. It was like.. a bonfire or fire pit he'd seen people have in their homes. Welcoming-- comforting. Warm.

A shiver runs over the length of his body and Sabo lets out a bubbly laugh. He reaches out for his apple, closing the distance that Ace had made when he leaned away. "Well-- there are things I would definitely.. enjoy more than listening to them ramble.."

Ace's tongue swiped along his lower lip invitingly, humming his approval. "Care to indulge me?" He pulls Sabo close, tilting the blonde’s head so he could attack his neck. He is careful not to leave marks this time, but had they not been going back to the kingdom? Ace definitely would have marked the witch with no shame. His teeth gnash against sensitive flesh, hands slipping up and down Sabo's sides.

"Wanna take this below deck?" He mumbles, tugging lightly on the waistband of Sabo’s pants.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heyyo it's fuckin' porn. And we're already working on getting the next chapter up too! -Tazz

Sabo can feel his face burning but it isn't unwelcomed. He's never been sure if it's just because Ace is an orca or because Ace is well-- Ace-- that he gets so hungry sometimes. Sharp gasps escape his lips and Sabo's fingers find themselves digging in, pulling on Ace's arms. He's already starting to forget about the long and boring talks coming his way with those teeth on his neck.

 

"Y-yeah--." He'll follow Ace easily. And honestly? He'd follow the orca anywhere he would lead him. Blue eyes drift back to Luffy though and Sabo pauses. She seems to still be focused on food but he'd feel bad if they just.. left her. "And Luffy--?" Hardly anything could draw her away from food but Sabo was never one to separate them.

 

They can't forget Luffy, now can they?

 

"C'mon, Lu," Ace called as he led Sabo down. She followed quickly, realizing what they were up to as soon as the trio got into the bedroom. Ace pushed Sabo down on the edge of the bed, sinking between his legs and pushing his shirt up to trail kisses along his abdomen.

Luffy climbed behind the blonde, a devious grin on her face when she sat down and pressed into his neck.

 

It was always like this with these two. More often than not, they could be found with each other-- as if some force just couldn't keep them apart.  They never stopped to think what their grandfather- the orca who had taken Ace's mother in just before she died- would think about this. He treated Ace like his own, and when Luffy came into his care? Garp had introduced Ace to her as her new older brother. The two had never treated each other as siblings though.

 

Ace wanted little to do with her at first, which slowly developed into the attachment they have with each other now. Somewhere along the lines, they began to engage in these sexual escapades with each other. It only became all the more confusing after they got involved with Sabo, but it was simple as well: They loved each other.

 

That's all there was to it. They loved each other, and that was the beginning and the end of everything. Luffy ran her hands up under Sabo's shirt, unbuttoning it slowly while Ace peppered his lower abdomen with kisses still. He stopped just above the waistline, his fingers working on undoing those pants. Luffy was careful not to pull his clothes off completely, knowing how self conscious Sabo was about his scars.

 

She never thought it was a big deal, but he was always weird about it, so she left him dressed while her hands roamed along his chest in teasingly slow movements.

 

Sabo is reminded a lot of the first time he'd walked in on them together. Most of their times together do that though. He'd been so embarrassed and the two of them had been kind enough to stop and calm him down. And then--- invite him to join. The first time actually, he'd politely declined, thinking it might make things more difficult if he got involved. Ace and Luffy had planted the seed though, and eventually his curiosity had gotten the better of him. One night, he'd just woken them up to ask and well--.

 

Here they are again.

 

Sabo shivers and for one loud moment, the only noise is his pipe clattering to the ground. Ace's lips glide over sensitive skin and the blonde can't help but gasp. One of his hands reach back to tangle in Luffy's hair while the other searches for Ace's hand to lock their fingers together. "You're both... menaces." There's nothing but fondness in his voice though, and a lazy smile on his face. The tender pink of his scars always gets Sabo writhing when it's touched; like he can't decide if it's ticklish or not.

 

He's thankful they don't really fight him on leaving most of his clothes on, but those scars aren't really something he wants them to have to see. They're just a memory of something less fortunate, an accident, he'd always call it. The more Luffy's fingers glide over the scars though, he gets a little closer to wanting to rid himself of his shirt. Closer-- but never all the way yet.

Sabo only has to turn his head to the side a little to catch the corners of Luffy's lips in a kiss with how close she is. The blonde is very affectionate, much to his own surprise. His family had never really been.. a hugs and kisses kind of group. And even from their first time together it was probably obvious that he was touch-starved. His back arches a bit as Ace gets lower and his tightens his hold on the freckled familiar’s hand before letting it go to brush fingers through his hair as well and rub along the fin the rests atop his head.

 

"I already... don't even really remember what I was so dreading before.." The witch sighs, sounding more content than ever.

 

A wicked grin spreads across Ace's face. Luffy smiled against Sabo, tilting his head back to her for another kiss. Ace was bold, dipping his fingers into Sabo's pants and palming at his crotch, fingers wrapping around his cock before pulling it free. His tongue slipped out along the tip before he pulled it in his mouth and hummed lightly.

 

Luffy took to attacking Sabo's neck, biting and picking up where Ace had left off. Of course, she is also careful not to leave any marks behind either, but she comes pretty close with her sloppy kisses.

 

They always have a way of just making Sabo forget about all his worries, and he loves them for it. For that and-- many other reasons. It might sound weird but he can't really imagine his life without them. Before they had met even is somewhat of a blur. There's memories of his family bathed in a dull grey before Ace and Luffy came in and suddenly everything burst into color.

 

"A-ace--." Sabo gasps the orca's name out as he has to press himself back against Luffy, leaning his head back against Luffy's shoulder, arching into her fingers as best he could with his hips held down. "Luffy--." His face is only growing redder as they work in tandem to make him come undone. The hand in Ace's hair grips tightly and pulls, not to pull the orca against him- Sabo knows he doesn't need to do that- but just to have something to hold onto. His other hand rests back on Luffy's head and encourages her onto his neck more. What does he honestly care if there's marks left behind? He knows it would be better not to walk into something important with signs of this on him, but Sabo doesn't want to think that far ahead yet.

 

Ace purrs, swirling his tongue around before taking more in his mouth. He starts bobbing his head in a slow rhythm, his hands pinning Sabo's hips down to keep him from thrusting in and choking him. Luffy rocked her hips against Sabo then, slow and sensual- teasing...

Her fingers found their ways to his nipples, massaging slow circles with her hands.

 

Sabo’s starting to squirm though, getting antsy to do more than just sit there and enjoy. "Please--" Sabo is quick to plead and beg for them, very easily worked up to keep up with the orcas larger drive. More often than not, he'd have to take a break sometimes while Ace and Luffy went at it still. It was always fun to watch though. "Ace-- Luffy-- I want you." He breathes out, a small smile on his face and he's completely content. "I love you-- so much."

 

Luffy left one particularly rough bite before pulling back with a mischievous giggle. "Begging already~." But that wasn't uncommon. Ace chose to torture him for a little bit longer, sucking just a little harder and moving a little slower before he finally let go-- but he wasn't done teasing Sabo yet.

 

He slides up the witch’s body, hands slipping away to undo his own pants and free his cock. "What do you want?" he purrs, his cock, slick and long and tendril like, wrapping around Sabo's and squeezing. He may be human, but he still had some animal features and that included his genitalia. "You want us, but what from us? You gotta understand, Luffy needs specifics." The blondes eyes are already glazing over with his desire and widen when he feels that unnaturally pleasing way Ace’s length coils around his.

 

Luffy huffed, puffing a cheek out. "Don't blame me, Ace," she scoffed, reaching out to slap at him. Ace couldn't help but to chuckle, his voice already sultry with lust.

 

"Maybe Sabo wants to watch us," he offered to Luffy in slight apology, leaning over Sabo's shoulder and catching her lips with his own. "Just get him all hot and bothered for us," he mumbles against her lips.

 

Sabo gives an audible gulp at that and tries to sink himself down more, to rest his head against Luffy's breasts-- almost snuggling into them. "I'm already--" He gives a bit of an embarrassed laugh.

 

He was already hot and bothered and craving the level of release only they could bring.

 

"I want you to fuck me.." His hand grips Ace's arm, desperate. Sabo would be the first one worn out, there's no doubt in his mind about that, but he always does as Ace casually suggested: Watch them until he's ready to go again.

 

Feeling Ace inside him was almost otherworldly though. His cock could move on its own and brought pleasures far beyond what Sabo had known just from experiences before, either from himself or passing partners. He turns his eyes up to watch them and reaches for Luffy's thigh. "And I want to taste you.." Sabo has a hunger in his eyes now and whines almost. He just wants them both-- loves them both so goddamn much.

 

Ace and Luffy exchange a knowing glance before she moves away from Sabo's back while Ace pushes him further up on the bed and settles between his legs again. His cock wraps around Sabo's just as it did before while Ace pushes him down to lay back. Luffy crawls on him then, sitting on his chest for now.

 

Ace's arms come up from around Luffy, undoing her shirt buttons slowly, putting on a show for the witch. Luffy was not so graceful after all, but Ace knew how to tease. He pulled her shirt back, pushing it aside and going for her bra next. He kisses at her shoulders and neck softly, as if she could somehow break if he were too rough, but he is always so careful with her and twice as protective as well. She may not need it, but he always will be. With feather light touches, Ace’s hands slip down her sides, his thumbs dipping into the waistline of her shorts to give a tug.

 

"Help a lady out, Sabo," he orders to the blonde, his teeth scraping against Luffy's shoulder.

 

Sabo feels like he's flying again. With them-- out here, he just feels so free. Free to love and learn all on his own-- something his father would have hated but-- this isn't about him. Now that his eyes are getting a full view of Luffy for who knows what number time, they're lit up with love. "You're beautiful," He almost stutters it out before he can stop himself. Maybe that's part of the reason why he just wants his mouth on her. He won't say embarrassing things then.

 

“You always say that,” she purred at his compliment.

 

The witch feels positively weak from how Ace is wrapping around his cock still but reaches up to hook his fingers into the waistband of Luffy's shorts and pull them down. She raises her hips and lifts her legs in turn as Sabo finishes disrobing her. The rest of her clothing is tossed behind him somewhere and Sabo reaches up to rest his hands on her thighs. The witch is always more than willing to help and gives Luffy a lopsided grin.

 

"I am, I am-- I wanna help more." He pouts, much like Luffy when she's being denied food, and teases his fingers along her inner thighs to encourage her closer.

 

Ace would have to back off just long enough to prep Sabo, but he doubted the witch would complain after his pants and undergarments are discarded and a lubed up finger is pushing into him. The freckled familiar’s other hand held Sabo's hips down for now, slowly working his finger in and out. Luffy moved closer, her fingers finding their way into Sabo's hair. Her heart fluttered, finding Sabo under her and Ace behind- and Luffy couldn't think of a better life than with these two. Yes, there was her dream of course, but for now? This was bliss.

 

They had their freedom and they had each other.

 

But it just wasn't fair that she was the only one completely naked. "Ace," she whined, knowing better than to pester Sabo about it. "Ace, get undressed with me."

 

The older orca huffed, a frown across his face. "I will in a minute, just wait, Lu." He's a little busy at the moment, after all, pushing a second finger in and worrying about getting Sabo properly prepped before he pushes into him.

 

Sabo groans and no-- he doesn't complain. It's a welcome feeling and the blonde feels like he could just melt under the both of them.

"I mean it… You’re beautiful. Even when-- you have a face covered with food." He smiles up at Luffy but he can't help but be acutely aware of just what Ace is doing to him. Sabo's thankful that he doesn't have to steer the ship once he sets a course on her, because they probably would have run into islands several times over if he had to focus on that.

 

"Ace--." He's quickly losing himself, writhing for more, almost as impatient as Luffy. Sabo's hands slip under Luffy's legs to pull her closer against him and let his fingers start massaging where that large tail meets her human form, knowing it's sensitive. He kisses along her thighs until Luffy's close enough to slip his tongue against her.

 

He knows just how to make her shiver against him. Luffy’s back arches, head tilting back and legs spreading invitingly for him. She's always loved her tail getting touched and rubbed, was weak for it even. "No fair," she pants out, one of her eyes half-lidded and the other closed completely as she peers down at Sabo.

 

"Easy, Sabo," Ace purrs. "Almost there..." This was one thing he wouldn't rush through, regardless of how much the sea witch may squirm. After a third finger was added and Ace was sure that he was ready, he pulled his hand away and replaced it with his cock, pushing in slowly and not stopping until he was buried in.

 

His hands rest on the witch's hips again, still keeping him pinned for the time being, and Ace leaned forward to kiss at Luffy's back and shoulders.

 

It's Sabo's turn to grin at his teasing for once, but it doesn't last very long. It feels like all his senses are being hit in only the best ways. His mouth latches onto Luffy thigh and he bites a little roughly before licking her skin and moving back to her clit. His hands run back along her tail, skilled fingers massaging in.

 

With Ace holding his hips down and his arms kind of trapped under Luffy from his own positioning, he can't help but feel a thrill at that. These were the only two he would ever trust to hold him in such a way and part of Sabo wants to experiment a little more with that but he's too eager to continue this right now.

 

He moans and it hums and vibrates through Luffy as Sabo eagerly begins to lick and suck against her. Ace is always so slow, gentle, perhaps the only one out of them with some real common sense at times. The blonde’s legs tighten around Ace and hold him close. He wants to help them feel good, as they're doing for him. The sensation of Ace filling him is always more than enough to get Sabo begging for more, even without the orca having to move.

 

A shuddering breath leaves Ace's lips at that, his hands holding just a bit tighter to Sabo. Luffy was leaning back against him as well, her eyes fluttering shut and a moan leaving her lips as one hand reaches back for the freckled familiar and the other stays in blonde hair.

"I'm moving," Ace assured before rocking his hips against the sea witch. Sabo would feel his cock moving inside of its own as well. "Aah.. damn... You feel so good, Sabo.." His praises fell with ease, though his voice wavered with lust and want. He planted his lips against Luffy's neck, biting up the nape of it and scraping his teeth against her.

 

He still had his shorts on, but-- he is sure she would rip them off when they tired Sabo out and went at each other later. It was a shame that he couldn't flip them over and have Sabo in his lap, but there would be time for that later. This is what the blonde asked for, and this is what he'll get.

Luffy was practically melting on top of him, moaning out his name between breaths and cries. Her hand finally left Ace to grab at her own bangs, as if that would steady her some.

 

Sabo practically lives for the little moments when he can get Ace to lose his cool. He hums against Luffy again, letting his tongue delve inside as he moans. Hips try and squirm against the other, absolutely addicted to how that cock feels inside him. He couldn't move quite how he wanted, but that's alright. As Ace was thinking-- there would be time for that later.

And Sabo did so enjoy being seated in Ace's lap. Luffy also enjoyed that-- or in Sabo's lap. They really weren't all that picky when it came to each other. He loved them, and that was all that really mattered wasn't it?

 

Sabo speeds his pace against Luffy the more he feels Ace moving against him, one spurring the other on in a wonderful cycle. Slowly, his hands leave the base of her tail and move, one to her thigh, keeping the smaller orca against his mouth as he worked to bring her over the edge, and the other up to her breast to massage and tease her nipple between his fingers. His own cock with twitching, practically begging to be touched like the rest of him. If this was ever going to be a race to see who could finish first, Sabo would always fear it would be him. He just doesn't have the stamina that his familiars have.

 

The witch wouldn’t get to see it, but Ace suddenly licked his lips before grabbing that neglected cock and squeezing tightly. They all know who doesn't last long, but Ace still pushed Sabo to his limits and denied him his release for as long as possible sometimes. This was one of those times, his hand wound firmly around the base of the witch’s cock as he thrust in just a little harsher. Luffy glanced over her shoulder, bleary and half-lidded eyes staring longingly at Ace. Her lips were parted with a string of moans and whines, her body trembling. She was a tempting sight that Ace couldn't pass on, leaning forward to bite at her again while his hands stayed firmly on their partner and his hips thrust in harshly.

 

"Fff-- fuck.." Ace panted out, pressing his forehead to Luffy's back. Everything felt so incredible, even his hands were starting to tremble from it all. "Sabo-- I wanna see you ride me next.. aah..." The hand at the witch's hip was beginning to dig its fingers in, promising bruises later on. Ace was careful not to squeeze painfully so around Sabo's cock; this was supposed to be enjoyable for all three of them, after all.

 

He might not see Ace's face, but Sabo does feel how he responds and nearly shouts against Luffy. His own hands grip desperately around her hips as he tries to grind against Ace, whining as he’s held from release and relentlessly filled. The blonde works harder to bring Luffy over the edge, eagerly trying to give her the release he was being denied. His tongue moves quickly, flicking against her clit and diving in for a bigger taste every few moments.

 

"Ace-- mercy. Please." He pants, pulling away only for a moment to beg, his breath hot against Luffy. Her smell and Ace's cock filling him was overwhelming. At least he wasn't worried about some long-winded meetings anymore. Now, he was just more concerned if he would be able to even walk into the kingdom. He could always fly but-- that wasn't the point.

 

His nails scratch lightly, up and down Luffy's tail and his legs try and wrap around Ace in desperation. Would he even be able to do what Ace wanted? The older orca might have to hold him up at first but perhaps he could manage, given a chance to recharge after this he could.

 

"Aah-!" Luffy was suddenly louder, her head falling back with unashamed cries of pleasure. "Sabo!" His own desperation was flowing over to her, making her grind against him. She could feel her muscles tightening, feel that unforgiving heat overtaking her-- then she was shivering and calling out for him as she hit her climax. Hearing just how loud he could make Luffy cry out was always encouraging, and feeling her grind against him only spurred Sabo on more. He wasn't as torturous as Ace was though, and slowed himself against her when she came on his tongue. The blonde can feel her shivering above him and only gives a few gentle licks against her to drag her own orgasm out.

 

Ace grinned, letting go of Sabo's cock, ramming into him with a growl and renewed force as the witch cried out and reached out for him. Mercy? That was too beautiful to pass, but it doesn’t take long for the witch to finish. Ace kept his harsh pace in Sabo, trying to drag his orgasm out as long as he could.

 

But this still left him, didn't it? He was pulling out after he had his fill of torturing Sabo for the time being, a smug look on his face despite flushed cheeks and messy hair. Luffy slipped off of the sea witch and turned, a wicked grin on her lips. "You little liar," she huffed, pointing at his pants. "Why am I the only one naked?" That wasn't fair!

 

Ace scoffed, partial amusement found in the breath, and shifted brown eyes away. "Sorry," he mused in faux apology. "Guess it slipped my mind."

 

Things seem to calm after that first round, and Sabo doesn't move from his spot on the bed, even after Luffy has climbed off. There's a laugh on his breath and a smile on his face, nearly hidden under his arm, which the blonde has covering his eyes. "I kinda.. forgot too. Sorry, Lu." Sabo was more than content to just lay there and relax, but he knew even that wouldn't last for long.

 

"How do you two.. keep your energy after that..?" He's honestly curious, but doesn't move his arm away from his eyes. Clothes keep the scars across his body covered, but there's only so much he can do for the one on his face. His hat normally keeps it from view but that's been flung off long ago.

 

Luffy wasn't so keen on letting Ace go without release. She slid over to him, catching his mouth with her own and using her hands to pull at his shorts. "Off~" she whined, and Ace obliged this time.

 

"Stamina," Ace grinned, answering Sabo as Luffy tugged on his arm. "We're used to high speed chases with sharks and dolphins." Well.. not just that. "We're made differently too, always on the move." That was the truth of it; they were just made differently.

 

Ace finally gave in to Luffy's demands, letting her push him down on the bed beside Sabo. She was in his lap, burying him in her, and that composed look of Ace's suddenly melted away with a gasp and a flutter of his eyes as Luffy rocked her hips against him. His hands slid up to her hips, guiding her with a gentle pace. They were already so familiar with each other though, there was no need for it.

 

Sabo just laughs, breathless, and turns his head to watch the two beside him, peeking out from under his arm. His face was red as well, watching them together. Luffy was never too shy to claim what was hers. She had both of their love and so much more that they would willingly give her. Watching Ace melt under her was enough for Sabo to feel his strength starting to return.

 

Stamina was one thing. Sabo had stamina, plenty of it in a fight, but in a situation like this, both Ace and Luffy could easily outlast him. In fact, Sabo's sure somewhere in his mind that Luffy could probably outdo them both if she wanted. He's never met someone as energetic as her.

 

Ace's face was flushed, red splashed over freckles and his hair a mess. But this position wouldn't do; he rolled them over, pinning Luffy down and rocking into her again with a little more desperation. His head bowed, bangs covering his face. Luffy leaned up to kiss at his chest and cling on to him, mewling his name until Ace couldn't last anymore. He pulled out, grinding against her for a few more strokes before he came as well, splashing over her belly. He was a little quieter than she was, but that seemed to balance the two out. "Sorry, Lu," he mumbled shakily as he started to come down from his high.

 

Sabo's cuddling up on Luffy's side as they finish, not wanting to be separated for too long. He reaches across her for some of the covers and uses them to clean up the mess on her stomach before resting his arm across her.

 

"You know I think this might be why you're always hungry." He jokes, still looking for extra time to recover himself. "And eat half our supplies in two days."

 

Ace let himself down slowly, laying on the opposite side of Luffy. "You eat like a bottomless pit too," he mumbled to Sabo, a grin pulling back on his lips. "At least we can hunt for ourselves." He couldn't help but to take the chance to tease Sabo, as subtle revenge for his comments about Makino earlier.

 

It was only some childish crush that faded away over time, but they never seemed to let him live it down. His heart belonged with the two of them though, wholly and completely.

 

Sabo pouts, giving Ace his most pitiful face. It easily gives way to a smile at the continued teasing though. "I can fish. And why do I need to hunt when you do that for me?" Sabo grins and pushes himself up, having had more time to collect himself by now. Teasing was always a part of them.

 

Luffy had the biggest smile on her face. She couldn't deny that she, alone, would destroy their food stocks in days if given the chance, but Ace had a point: At least she could hunt for herself outside of that to sate her seemingly never-ending stomach. Well, Ace was the better hunter; Luffy was still loud and high-spirited, running in head-first without much of a plan. Ace sometimes wonders how their old pod ever made a kill with her around.

 

She slips away from Sabo then to climb back into Ace's lap and lay against him, her legs straddling his hips as she ground down against him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, a dreamy look on her face. "I'm ready to go again," she purred, feeling a little greedy at the moment.

 

Ace arched a brow, tilting his head back some. "You've gotta give me a few more minutes," he mumbled, prying her off and flipping them over again. Just because he couldn't shove his cock in didn't mean his tongue was useless. He dropped down between her legs, holding her hips firmly in place as he buried his face into her crotch.

 

Luffy groaned, tilting her head back. "But I wanted you, Ace..!"

 

Sabo has to laugh out loud at how eager Luffy is and sits up, crossing his legs and resting his chin on a propped up hand as he admires her. "You're so cute, Luffy." There's only fondness and love in his voice. And maybe a bit of amusement as well. She's just always so eager in everything she does. Be it finding adventure, food, or in this case-- Ace's dick.

 

The blonde crawls up behind Luffy, pulling a pillow up from the head of the bed to rest in his lap and pull her to him while his hands explore. There's a knowing grin being directed down at her, framed by blonde hair. "Luffy. It's rude for him to talk with his mouth full." His hands alternate between massaging and teasing her breasts and massaging her head, always close to her fin.

 

Her tail hits against the bed in mild frustration, eyes fluttering closed as she leans back into Sabo's hands. "That's never stopped him before," she whined, one of her hands reaching down to tangle in Ace's hair as he went down on her.

 

He bit at her inner thigh, lapping at the mark left behind before lifting his head. "You're always so whiny. Still a cry baby," he rolled his eyes, working his way up her abdomen. He caught her lips and drowned her protests with his kiss, making her feel lightheaded the more he held until he finally backed off and let her catch her breath. "Cry baby," he insists.

 

Luffy huffed, her cheeks painted red. "I'll catch up to you," she teased, the same excuse she used when they were younger. "I'm not a crybaby either."

 

Ace scoffed, grabbing her hips and pushing his cock into her like she'd been begging before. Luffy gasped and grabbed at Sabo, leaning back into him as Ace rocked against her. "Happy now?" he asked in that sultry, low tone of his that made her shiver.

 

Luffy nodded, biting her lower lip in an attempt to quiet herself.

 

Sabo just smiles, and enjoys rubbing her down while Ace distracts her enough to get worked up again. "You're crying for him right now." The blonde happily points out. He takes Luffy's hands in his and squeezes before bringing one up to his lips to kiss and nip from her wrist down to her shoulder and neck, pushing himself down and hauling her up a little.

 

His chest against her back, Sabo reaches around to tease Luffy's clit with his fingers. His lips latch onto her neck in gentle kisses that are just as teasing as his fingers are being.

 

"You enjoy this so much.. I love listening to you, Lu." The witch’s voice is just as low, grin audible, and right next to her ear. Perhaps one of the worst things about all of them being together for so long was that they all knew exactly how to drive each other over the edge; which teasing would give the most reaction they longed to see. Sabo groans against her, as he can feel himself growing hard again after his little break.

 

With one hand still focusing on her most sensitive area, Sabo's other hand is kneading against one of her breasts. "Think you'll be up for me too, after?" As if they could ever wear her out though.

 

"Always," Luffy breathed the word out, humming her approval and leaning back into Sabo as Ace continued to rock into her. His rhythm slowed when Sabo reached down and started to tease Luffy though, a grin spreading across his face.

 

Wearing Luffy out was quite the feat to accomplish. She was quick to recover and always so full of energy, especially now. Ace could practically feel her buzzing between them, but that was just how she was.

 

They would continue like this for the next few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And in case you're wondering, an orca dick really is that long. -Tazz


	3. Chapter 3

The first thing Luffy did after their indulgence was try to attack the food reserves. This left Ace with no time to rest for himself, grabbing her by the flukes and pulled back despite her fighting.  Of course, then she just started stretching and clawing her way away from him, making Ace groan and leave the sanctuary of the bed to tackle her to the floor. 

"No," he warned in a tired tone. "You're not going to eat everything we have in there."

"Aaaace!" She whined, squirming under him.

“Crybaby..” Sabo yawns from the bed, grumbling as he’s discovered both of his very warm pillows have left. He picks himself up, deciding it was probably best to get up and get dressed before reaching the gate. Pants are pulled on and the witch reaches for his pipe again as he stands. He yawns and makes his way to the door of their storage with a grin on his face. Of course, with Ace's help in holding her back, he can reach it before Luffy, even with her stretching. 

The pipe glows orange as he raises it up and then taps it to the door. Immediately, the wood turns the same color as his pipe had been before slowly fading back to looking normal. "There. Now-- if anyone other than me or Ace touch it-- there will be consequences." He sounds serious, and certainly looks it when he turns back to face Luffy and kneels by her. "That spell will compel you... to only eat salads for the rest of your life." Of course, it wouldn't. It wasn't actually anything more than a transfer of light but Luffy didn't need to know that.

She stopped short, a terrified look on her face. The horror! Salads!? For the rest of her life!? She planned on living a very long time, but she is sure that an early death would find her if all she could consume were salads! Her arm jumped right back to her, and Luffy seemed to slip further under Ace, as if to hide from the door itself. 

Oh. Well. The witch gets the feeling he should have done that ages ago if it was going to work that well. Ace sneered, ruffling Luffy’s hair some before pulling away to get his shorts and his hat back on.

What buttons had come undone on Sabo’s shirt and vest were fixed next before the witch found and popped his hat back on his head. Time to see how close they were! Sabo grins at the two orca before making his way to the top deck to near dangle himself over the railing as he looks out. Seems like they'd spent more time down there than he thought; he could see the gate ahead! 

"Guys!" He calls excitedly back to Ace and Luffy. "The gates coming up! I think someone's there to greet us!"

Ace was halfway to Sabo when Luffy came busting out as well, her shirt open and chest exposed. The freckled orca’s soul nearly left his body as he suddenly grabbed her, forcefully buttoning her shirt back up and chiding her the whole time. Luffy just seemed to lean back like a belligerent child, groaning in protest until he was done. Then they both slipped to Sabo's sides, peering down. 

Ace was leaning against the railing, a lazy smile on his face as Luffy leaped on his back and climbed on his shoulders to peer down. "What a way to pass time!" She said with a broad grin on her face. "Couldn't have planned it better myself!"

Sure enough though, as they get closer to the gate, Makino comes into view. The mermaid's above the surface and Sabo's concerned with thinking just how long she's been there waiting for them. Maybe he shouldn't have stopped for so much food. There's a tired look on her face that he can see before he even anchors the ship inside the gate and jumps down to meet Makino on the docks. 

Something-- is wrong. All three of them can tell just from looking at the usually upbeat mermaid. Sabo and Ace are little more reserved about it but Luffy remains optimistic for the time being.

Makino looks more surprised at first, as if she had not been expecting them at all, then greets the trio with a small wave. "Sabo! You look well. Ace, it's wonderful to see you again and Luffy--! You all look like you've grown so much since I last saw you." She sounds like a mother who's missed her children and is about to cry in joy after years of being away from them.

"Ah-- Makino, thank you. How are you?" Sabo smiles gently and offers the kind mermaid a hug. Her fingers tighten in his clothes before she pulls away. And that only makes the witch more certain that something really has happened.

"Oh-- same as I've ever been." Not entirely though, but the three of them would learn that soon enough. "Please though-- hurry along. There's been an... incident." Makino seems to mull over exactly how to phrase it before she turns to lead them to the way down.   


Anyone who's not a fish needs a spell to be able to breathe in the water down here. Sabo can cast his own, as well as Ace's and Luffy's. Even as orcas after all, they still needed to breathe air. Both were back to their natural forms on the dive down. Luffy fluttered around Makino, twirling and enjoying the mermaid's company despite the circumstances. Ace let Sabo take hold of his dorsal fin and hung further back. Being a bigger orca, he knew better than to swim so close to a smaller mermaid in fear of displacing her while she swam or even bumping into her. Once at the bottom, Luffy had calmed down enough to sit in one spot until Ace reached them as well, then she was bumping up to him. 

Once they reach the floor of the kingdom, Makino turns to Ace first, knowing just how close he was with who the incident involved. "Ace-- I'm so sorry. It was Thatch-- he--." Tears well in her eyes, even underwater. She'd waited until they were away from the guards of the gates and away from the ears of citizens of the kingdom. "We found him-- Whitebeard is still at his house. He's.. he's gone." She just can't seem to get the words out. Can't outright say-- they'd found Thatch killed in his own home.

Ace's eyes widened, brown smoldering with storms. "What?" Thatch had been in perfect health when he left. "What do you mean he's gone?" There's simply no way someone killed him. 

Ace wouldn't think that; this place had wards- and even without them, Whitebeard's presence was enough to scare most invaders. The thought that someone would do such a thing was-- well, unfathomable. Still, Ace felt his blood boil and he broke away from Sabo and Luffy. "No-!" There has to be an explanation. With a swish of his flukes, he turns to face Makino again, intent on hearing her out- if she dared- before rushing off to meet his adoptive family. "What happened..!?" His voice wavered with emotion as he desperately tried to keep himself in check. 

The mermaid glances around, obviously nervous to talk about this where their citizens could still hear and go into a panic. It was true though. Wards protected this place from outside intruders, and even if they didn't have them? Whitebeard was more than powerful enough to instill fear into the hearts of those who would dare try and attack them... which led her and the others in charge to an even more terrifying truth.

Someone in the kingdom had done this. Someone with no fear of Whitebeard or his men. 

Sabo knows the wards will weaken over time, but they don't feel nearly as weak as he'd thought they would have been. Not with the urgency of the message he'd gotten. Maybe they just feared the protection was weakening since this happened? "Makino-- how did this happen?" He tries to be a little calmer than Ace, not wanting to upset Makino anymore.

After a deep breath, and a hand held over her racing heart, Makino shakes her head. "Whitebeard got concerned when Thatch hadn't reported for his duties and sent Marco to check on him. He found the poor boy.. covered in.. blood--." Her voice cracks at the last word, and her hand flies up to her mouth. "He was.. already gone though. They're still at his place-- if you want to go. Marco knows more--."

"What--" the word was bitten off harshly. Ace turns away with a powerful kick of his flukes and is gone in a black and freckled white blur. 

"Ace!!" Luffy calls after him, but there was no stopping him. Sabo thanks Makino quickly, telling her they'll meet everyone back at the castle, as he watches Ace speed off towards his friend’s house. There's no time to catch onto him, so Sabo catches onto Luffy's dorsal fin to follow. As soon as he does, Luffy gives chase. Ace was always the faster of the two, though; she would not catch up to him very easily.

Thatch's home was secluded. Whitebeard, Marco, and many other members of the pod were gathered around when Ace came rushing in. Thatch's body had been taken care of by now, but tensions were still high. Luffy caught up minutes later, Sabo still holding onto her back, but keeping her distance for the time being. Ace was furious at this revelation, pacing back and forth around his former friends house. 

"We have our suspicions," Marco began, his eyes heavily lidded and staring down. "Teach hasn't shown himself yet. We fear he might be the culprit."

"Teach-" That was one of Ace's men directly, in his subdivision. Guilt weighed heavily on the freckled orca, his resolve hardening as he turned. If Teach did it--

"Where are you going, Ace?" Whitebeard, a great albino humpback whale, spoke up, stopping the orca in his tracks but only for a moment. 

"I'm going to find him and kill him myself! This is my fault!" He exclaimed, emotions running high already. "He spat in your face by doing this!! Insulted your name, killed Thatch in cold blood-!"

"Ace.." the larger whale tilted his head, his tone solemn. "I have a bad feeling about this. Let him go this time. There's no need to pursue him."

"No need!?" Ace would not be quelled though. "Absolutely not! I should've been here to stop it!" He was turning again, flukes kicking up bubbled with how fiercely they beat the water. "He's not going to get away with this!" 

"Ace!" Many of the pod called, but he was already rushing off. Sabo kept quiet for the moment, knowing that he couldn’t call Ace back from that. His attention was more focused on the state of the house around them.

In hopes of getting through to him, Luffy echoed, "Ace!!" But her voice only made him swim faster, and she knew he needed time to himself. Still, she longed to chase after him. If he was going to fight someone, he shouldn't be alone.

Whitebeard turns his attention to Sabo and Luffy at her cry, finally taking notice of their appearance. " _Gurararara_. I should have guessed you two were not far behind." 

"Hello Whitebeard." Sabo sounds tired already. This shouldn't have happened, but blame shouldn't fall on anyone except the person that did this vicious crime. They said that Teach hasn't shown himself so.. he's gone into hiding for some reason-- but why?

"I'm so sorry.. about Thatch." His hand rests on Luffy, trying to reassure that Ace did just need time and would come back to them. They could make a plan then-- do something--. Because Sabo would agree with Ace. Teach can't be allowed to get away with this. "You said you suspected Teach-- but why would he--. Thatch was always kind.. I had never even seen him get into a fight with anyone before. And Teach always seemed like..." His hands wave around, searching for words, but there's really no other way to describe the fat whale. "..a blundering idiot." Had it been an act then? He realizes the implication as soon as he says it but again-- why?

"Teach has been with us for a while," Whitebeard confirms with a nod. "But now Thatch is dead, and he's not here."

"He's been disappearing more often than not, lately... And there have been other killings," Marco admits. The gull perches up on Whitebeard, his half-lidded gaze looking down at Luffy and Sabo. "We don't have much evidence to go by, but we know him and there is only so much to assume when he takes off right after this." 

Sabo swallows a lump in his throat. Other killings? What was happening to their kingdom--?

Not much was offered by way of evidence, but the whole pod seemed to agree that their missing comrade was to blame. Luffy frowned, humming to herself as her gaze shifted to the direction that Ace had taken off in. It made her nervous, seeing him rush off without them. She was just as good in a fight, and he knows better than anyone that being on your own doesn't make you strong. 

He learned that lesson harshly after leaving Luffy to fight a very large shark in their younger years. The shark nearly killed her, and Ace... never quite forgave himself for it. He doesn't stray too far when danger's around, always there to shelter and protect. Rushing off on his own... made her more nervous than ever. 

"I don't know why he would do this," Whitebeard confessed, his eyes rolling up to the great blue above. "But something... doesn't feel right."

Sabo’s hands rest gently on Luffy’s back, his gaze also following the path Ace had taken when he swam away. The three of them could always search for evidence together. And they still needed to talk to Shanks too--! Luffy's favorite old man was always observant. And maybe Stelly knew something as well--. "This is.. I agree." Sabo takes a deep breath, patting the top of Luffy’s head to try and keep reassuring her. Nothing about this feels right though. He's only wishing they could have gotten back faster. But then-- why wasn't the urgency of this brought up in his message? Instead of just the concern that the wards were apparently fading. Sabo still has the message with him. Traveling down here wouldn't have hurt it; all manner of paper and pretty much everything is treated to withstand the water around here. He pulls the message out to glance over it again before motioning Luffy up, to bring him level with the larger whale. He sits on her back and holds the message up to Whitebeard and Marco. There's an anger in his eyes and he's only angrier that he doesn't know where to direct it. "Why didn't you mention this when you sent for me then? It seems like a bigger issue than worrying about the wards fading!"

Whitebeard's gaze fell to the witch and his letter, head tilting somewhat. Marco mirrored the action, ruffled feathers on his head also shifting. "We never sent for you, boy," the large whale huffed, bubbles blowing from the top of his head. "This is an internal issue. We would have taken care of it ourselves."

Marco shook his body some, ruffling up the feathers more. "Or Ace goes to take care of it for us," he added. 

Whitebeard huffed, very nearly knocking Marco from his head before continuing. "We don't need your interference," the large whale so promptly added with another hum. 

Luffy would have bristled at that. "You have it anyway!" She huffed, none too pleased to get brushed off so eagerly.

"But if someone forged that letter--" Marco tries to diffuse the situation before it could get any worse. The seagull flutters down from the humpback whale, landing in front of Luffy and Sabo. He gently took the letter from the witch with little resistance, looking it over with an unimpressed expression. "I see..." Obviously, someone wanted him here. These incidents were happening too close together to not have been related. "Pops--" Marco turned to Whitebeard, holding the letter up. "It might be better to keep them around."

Sabo only gets more upset, visibly stiffening. The note had almost crumpled in his grip before the seagull takes it to glance over. Something else is more prevalent in his thoughts, however. 

"Wait--So you weren’t going to tell anyone about this?!" Not even Ace-- had they not come? Whitebeard was powerful, sure, but that didn't stop Sabo from yelling at him. 

"Watch your mouth, boy," Whitebeard chided in an even tone. "We are doing everything we can."

If it was something that affected Ace though, then it affected all three of them. Water churns around Sabo, one of his whirlpools starting to kick up in his rising anger. His grip on his pipe loosens, not so white-knuckle anymore and he looks away, back to the direction Ace had gone. "...Luffy and I will go find Ace then." That was the most important thing to both the witch and the younger orca at the moment. Either to bring him back or join what fight he was throwing himself into. Whatever they did-- they would always do it together.  "If we could meet back at the castle-- I want to know what the hell is going on." Whitebeard might not be so keen to divulge information, but he could always beat it out of Stelly. And Shanks would tell Luffy damn near anything she asked it of him.  The witch leans closer to Luffy's head, patting a hand down near her eyepatch. "Let's go to Ace's cove first."

Marco frowned and kept the paper for himself, arching a brow. "I don't think we can let you do that. If Teach is behind this, we can't let you run right to him. You're too important to the safety of this kingdom." 

Luffy stiffened there, her eyes widening. Sabo looks about ready to yell again as well. They weren't going to let them find Ace!? What if something happened!? What if he got hurt, or killed!? They said themselves that there were other deaths... Marco seemed to sense this, and spoke his assurance: "Ace is strong. He'll be alright. But we can't let someone who means to do the kingdom harm suddenly get their hands on--" his eyes shifted to Sabo then. 

Whitebeard makes a move too, his mighty tail dropping down to cut off their path. Luffy shifted forms, her fists clenching at her sides. "You're not going to stop me from finding Ace!" She didn't care how reckless it was, or how informal she spoke. Sabo’s blue eyes narrow at the large whale but the witch takes up a fighting stance with Luffy at his back, his pipe gripped tightly in both hands and held across his chest. He probably couldn't take this pod even if he tried. Hell-- Ace had tried to fight Whitebeard before hadn't he?

Whitebeard found that he always liked that attitude from Luffy. She really did act like she was an equal with him, like she was already the queen orca of the seas. She was on the fast track to following in Roger's path, but she was not there yet. A deep, rumbling laugh left him again. "Gurararara! You might not care, girl, but the rest of this kingdom sure will if someone gets ahold of the witch. Let Ace come back on his own. He's my son, he'll always come back." That did not bring Luffy any comfort though. 

Ace might be his son, but Ace was her-- brother? No, something deeper, more meaningful.

But the gravity of their newly found situation weighed heavily on the mind of the Sea Witch. Would someone really go through all this... sending fake messages, killing innocent people-- just to get him to come back? Sabo’s heart sinks at the thought. That meant it was his fault those people died. More than anything, that seems to mellow Sabo out for the moment, and he lowers his pipe and his head. "Luffy.. we have to trust Ace." He makes a point to state that he doesn't quite trust Whitebeard’s claim. The witch knows how close the whale is with all his pod but-- Ace was theirs. Just as they were his. Whatever bond they'd formed with each other was much closer than family. He'd say they could just leave again-- if there was concern of someone using him for some purpose. However, he doubts Ace would just want to leave after hearing and seeing all that's happened.  "Then take us to the castle." The pipe twirls in his hand before it's stamped down on the ground at his feet, and Sabo raises his head to meet Whitebeard’s gaze again. He absolutely hated being confined, which was why he left in the first place. But, if someone meant to us him to harm the people of this kingdom though-- Sabo couldn't put his own comfort before that. So he'd deal with it. For now. At least until they could figure out what was going on. "I want to know everything else that's been happening then-- before this. Who else has suffered-- when this started." His arms are crossed over his chest, but Sabo still presses close to Luffy. And just what the hell had Stelly been doing during all this?

Luffy can't believe they would just leave Ace out there. She gapes at Sabo, her heart pounding in her chest before her gaze turned back to Ace's path once again. He was probably long gone by now, but she would search to the ends of the sea for him if she had to. "But-!" Every fiber of her existence was screaming at her to go chasing after Ace, even if she would not catch up to him anytime soon... 

They were just going to let him chase after a killer, all on his own. Marco sighed, shaking his head. He didn't like the idea of Ace going alone either; none of the pod did. Whitebeard made an exception for this case for a reason; if he felt it was too dangerous, or something bad was happening... Marco would heed that warning. However, Ace was-- well, himself. The seagull could only hope that he would return eventually.

Sabo doesn't want to leave without doing anything either, but honestly-- what can he do? Ace would always run, or swim, headfirst into a fight. And as much as he would hate to admit, Marco was right. He was one of the most important people in keeping the kingdom safe. Thanks to his father, Sabo was the only one who could get close to the wards. It was an attempt to keep the witch in line, he's sure of it, but even that couldn't keep him tied down. If only he'd been a different kind of witch, Sabo could have brought Thatch back for a short while to ask him what had happened. That was too dangerous though, even for the blonde.

Whitebeard pushed forward, chuckling softly under his breath. "We'll tell you everything on the way back," he assured, an amused and challenging look in his eyes. Old as he might be, he was still perfectly capable of putting up the good fight. 

On the way back, Marco would inform Sabo and Luffy of everything that had happened: of the sudden killings popping up around the kingdom, how they were always spaced out and subtle. Bodies would be found, but no signs of a killer in sight, or a terrible struggle either. Ever so often, Teach would go missing, and at first? Who would think anything of it? He was quite the fool, playing the role as such well-- but now, it seemed pretty obvious to the pod that his disappearances and the killings all seemed to line up together, especially today.

Thatch might have found some critical and condemning evidence, Marco expressed. Why else would Teach attack one of the pod? His killings had only been of the innocents, as of late. 

Still, the more distressing fact was that there were no motives to be found thus far. That may come later, but it still left the group on edge. They were none too keen on finding out...

"So cause of that message... That you guys didn't send-- you think it has something to do with getting to me?" Sabo’s head is low again, letting guilt come over him for a moment. That was the only motive that seemed to click together, but again--- why? The witch is mostly silent after that, during the rest of the trip back to the castle.

\------------

At the castle, they're greeted by Shanks first. The man reminiscent of a lionfish in human form, had a carefree smile on his face at seeing Luffy. "Luffy--." He sounds relieved to see her, amidst everything that Marco told them had happened. Makino is looking a bit more composed. The redhead always has a way of calming her down. She also had a small, redheaded baby in her arms. 

Luffy rushed up to greet Shanks as soon as she saw him. She wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug, burying her face against him for a moment before backing off and realizing that Makino had a baby in her arms. "Is that-!?" She stops, her eyes widening. A big smile pulled across her lips then as she stared back and forth between Makino and Shanks. It was very obviously Shanks' child; no one could deny that with that mop of red hair. 

Shanks grins and ruffles a hand in Luffy's hair as she latches onto him. Makino holds her tail up, floating down a little so she can hold the baby lower for Luffy and Sabo to see. It really had been quite a while since they'd been back hadn't it? Her fingers brush through red hair as the child slowly wakes from a little nap. He doesn't cry or complain, just giggles up as he sees his mother's kind face and reaches for her hair. "Would you like to hold him, Luffy? We have a lot to catch up on it seems."

"Makino.. I didn't know you.." Sabo stares wide-eyed at the baby, keeping close to Luffy. He can't help but notice someone is missing though. "Where's my stepbrother? I'm going to beat his ass." His attention is turned to Marco again.

Marco's smile faded when asked about Stelly. "He's..." Well, withholding information wouldn't do anything for Sabo, now would it? "He's gone missing as well," Whitebeard informed as he swam passed them, further into the castle. Marco hung back for the moment, just in case Sabo needed him for anything. 

Missing--? Rage builds up all over again in the witch. He hated being tied down to one place, sure, but this was still where he grew up. People were being hurt or going missing and it just seemed like the olc whale didn't care. Ace had raced off and they were more concerned with keeping Sabo from danger then letting him go find the orca. Fists are clenching again and his pipe is held up from behind Whitebeard. "Hey--! Do you even care?!" His shout is sure to gather attention, but not as much as the witch actually leaping for the whales head, pipe raised over him for an attack.  He probably has a lot on his plate-- looking into this while keeping the kingdom from going into a panic, but Sabo doesn't care-- he wants action now. "Why haven't you tried to contact me then?!"

Marco was there to catch Sabo's pipe with his palmate, his wings extended now and an unimpressed look plastered across his face. "You won't be forgiven if you attack the king," he warned, pushing back on Sabo. 

Whitebeard stopped and held his head high, glaring down at Sabo. "I told you. This is an internal issue. You don't like being here anyway." He can't get mad at the large whale for handling business on his own and not wanting to get the witch involved when Sabo didn't even like being tied down here. "Yell and scream all you like, but this is still my domain." Some of the other pod members drew near, their eyes locked on Sabo. He cared, he did. Why else would he have his pod investigating this while trying to keep the peace? He cared that Ace was going after Teach alone, not wanting anything bad to happen to his son. He would not easily forgive anyone if something terrible were to befall Ace.. and he would not easily forgive any other time either, but if Teach really did kill Thatch... Whitebeard just knew something terrible was on the horizon with everything else going on lately. 

They needed to proceed carefully.

Luffy's attention had been yanked away by Sabo and Whitebeard, her eyes wide and her focus locked. She would jump to Sabo's defense if need be, but for now... It seemed okay. She grimaced, looking back at Makino. "Some other time?" She really didn't want to have a baby in her hands if she needed to jump in for Sabo. They always worked together-- even if Ace had suddenly rushed off without them. Makino's quick to jolt up, holding her child to her chest as Sabo tries to attack anyway, nodding to Luffy with widened eyes. Shanks takes his place alongside Marco in an instant. His sword isn't drawn, but his hands are on it.

Sabo was still furious, but his lips start to quiver. He wanted to believe that Whitebeard cared, he truly did. "I don't-- I don't like being forced to be here!" And he definitely didn't like them stopping Luffy and himself from going to search for Ace. The blonde yanks his pipe away from Marco but doesn't try attacking again. "I still care about the people here though--" Sabo's voice is filled with his sorrow and guilt. "If they were-- really being killed.. to draw me out. I deserve to know!" When would Ace have found out about his friends death otherwise? Weeks-- months later? And how long did they just plan to not do anything? Tears fill his eyes and for the first time in a long while, Sabo just wants to be left to his old room. "That's what you said is happening right? What you think. Even if that's true-- I could have helped. I don't want people to suffer because of--." Because of whatever the reason was. And fuck-- he just wanted Ace back. Teary blue eyes look to find Luffy before he latches onto her. "Luffy, I'm sorry--. Don't leave me--." They could sneak out and find him. Like Sabo had done so often when he was younger. That was left unsaid though.

Luffy goes quiet, as she usually does whenever she's deathly serious. She hugs tightly to Sabo, her gaze stuck on Shanks and Marco for now. Whitebeard still held his head high, chuckling under his breath. "We didn't know you were wanted, until that forged letter," he confessed. "We preferred to fix this on our own." And with a swish of his flukes, he was taking his leave. Marco frowned, shaking his head before following after. He felt bad for them, really and truly, but there wasn't much to be done about the situation for now. Some other members of the pod dispersed as well, going back to their duties. 

They really were quite a mess without Ace, huh? 

Luffy's tail swishes irritably, anxiously even. Her hands tighten a little on Sabo, holding herself close. So much for warm welcomes and happy returns.. Everything had been so tense since the moment they got to the gates, and it wasn't about to slow down anytime soon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed our ideas and are interested in reading more, leave a kudos or comment! It'll help us edit faster!   
> Lots of love-  
> Tazz and Thunder


	4. Chapter 4

That chuckling is what got to Sabo the most. It sounded like Whitebeard doesn't care and it made the witches blood boil. He still could have helped or done something before this had gotten to where it was now. An internal problem-- what a load of bullshit. People of the kingdom were dying and the king didn't even know why. 

Once Whitebeard and his pod have left though, Sabo turns his attention to Shanks. Someone had to know something more. Or maybe-- no matter what he asked, they'd keep him in the dark. Sabo's face goes back to Luffy's neck and he can be heard sniffling before he's suddenly pushing himself back up and quickly wiping his sleeve across his face. 

"Some big brother I am. Making you worry when I should be getting us out searching for Ace. He might be in trouble-- especially from someone so ruthless."

Shanks still hasn't left though and looks disturbed by that. "Ah well-- about that. I'm afraid I'm going to have to take you to your room then." He felt for the two, he really did, but the redhead would agree with the king on this situation. 

Sabo stiffens with Luffy still in his arms. He’s not sure what he would have expected from Shanks but that-- doesn't really surprise him. Luffy’s thoughts, however, are spinning out of control, head reeling with everything that’s happened. It would have been easy to panic, but not when Shanks was around. Panicking wouldn't bring Ace back (or maybe it would) and panicking wouldn't do them any favors. The witch sighs and just keeps his arms around Luffy until the pair are in his old room and Shanks stills at the doorway. 

"I'm sorry. I really am.” The red head starts, trying to convey his sympathies to them. “Ace is strong though. As headstrong as he is in regular strength, he'll be fine and-- I'm sure tensions will have eased tomorrow. We can talk about it more then, alright?"

Sabo doesn't answer, looking off to his window, so Shanks gives Luffy's hair a ruffle before closing the door and-- it doesn't sound like he's moving away. A guard then? But is he there to protect them or keep them in?

Luffy looks around then, after the door is closed, across the room that she now finds herself trapped in with a frown on her face. "I'm so hungry," she complains loudly, leaning against the door and knowing damn well that Shanks was on the other side. "You can't just lock me up without dinner..!"

They can probably hear Shanks whistle from the other side of the door after that, calling someone over and mumbling to them where the two couldn't really hear what was being said. His favorite girl, next to Makino, was asking for food though? Like hell he'd leave her request unanswered. 

"I'm sorry Luffy.. If I'd known all this was happening--." Sabo's made his way to his bed by now, ignoring anything from their guard and sits, hiding his face in his hands and rubbing his own head. "I'm so confused. Why would.. anyone do this.." 

The witch is apologizing and guilt ridden on the bed and after Luffy’s complaints were made, she crawled up beside him, leaning against him. "It's not your fault." How could he know? Marco said it himself; the letter was forged. "I don't know why anyone would-- and to be honest?" She huffed. "I don't care. I just wish I could find Ace. Then we could kick their asses together and be done with this." 

Staying locked up in a room wasn't helping either. 

Sabo is still for a moment with Luffy now beside him but eventually falls into her lap, laying his head against her. It was so exhausting, trying to get answers from Whitebeard and his pod. "I'd love to kick some ass." It's a large room, so they weren't cramped in it by any means of the word, but it was vastly different from the freedom of getting to travel and go wherever they wanted. His head is still swimming in thought, trying to find motive, anything. Surely, even Stelly would have contacted him if something was wrong, but he was missing too. "Or watch you kick ass. That's always fun too."

Shanks opens the door not long after, carting in a huge platter of food in one hand and bringing it to the bed. Sabo turns away from him, burying his face into Luffy's stomach and the redhead gives a nervous laugh. "Don't hate me too much, kiddo. If someone's out to get you guys.. I've uh-- well I've gotten rather protective recently." He doesn't bother them too much though, and leaves again to his post outside the door.

Blindly, Sabo does reach for something on the platter once Shanks has left and stuffs his face, still hidden against Luffy. "We'll play along. I did this too many times with my dad. They're expecting us to make a run for it tonight, so tomorrow is when we'll strike. I don't give a shit what the old fart of a whale says, Ace is our family first." 

The witch would not forgive Shanks so easily, but Luffy was quickly bought over with food. Her eyes lit up excitedly, tongue hanging out before she started to dig in, doing her best not to disturb Sabo while she was at it. As careful as she was and as much as Sabo would like to stay cuddled up to Luffy, he'd also rather not have her rain food down on him. The blonde sits back up and allows the orca space to feed herself while he just leans his back against her again.

He'd grabbed some food too, but is slowly losing his appetite for it.

Now, Luffy didn't care much for subtlety, unlike Sabo. If it were up to her, she would rush out loudly and proudly, barreling through anyone and everything she possibly could. Of course, Shanks and Marco being around made things harder but she was determined. "What if they try to lock up Ace too?" She knew the answer to that almost as immediately as the question left her lips. Ace wouldn't let them lock him up. Whitebeard's pod couldn't even stop him from rushing off, and the old whale alone might be the only one who could restrain him. The bigger orca would not stay quietly, and would remain relentless until his goal was accomplished. He was going to kill Teach, come hell or high water. 

But it would be amusing to see him and Shanks get into a fight. Or, perhaps stressful was the better word. 

The witch pauses at her question, thinking almost the same answer as Luffy was. The apple in his hand is only half eaten and Sabo turns it over as if to examine it. "They let Ace go freely enough. And besides-- Marco and Whitebeard both seemed more concerned if someone were to get their hands on me." He can't help but sound a little bitter at that. "Some caring father he is." If that really was what they were most concerned with though.. there was no reason Luffy had to stay locked up here with him.

She groans after a while and flops back, staring at the ceiling. "I hate being stuck in one place."

"Look..” Sabo turns to look back at the smaller orca and heaves a heavy sigh. “..if they just want me here, I'm sure you can go with Ace. Help him find Teach and maybe discover some of whatever is going on." Sabo's apple was placed back on the platter before he joins at her side, barely having two or three bites more taken. "I don't mind staying here.. if you two can get stuff done."

Luffy frowned at that. Sabo had asked her not to leave before. He was sounding a little self sacrificial now, which didn't fare well by way of Luffy. "No," she answered stubbornly. "I'll stay here with you. We can find Ace together." 

The witch wraps himself around her then, too exhausted from the day and all the news to really argue. Yes, he'd asked her not to leave him but he's also fully aware of just how painful it can be to be trapped somewhere, away from those you love, with no freedom and no choices for yourself. If Luffy did leave now, then they would really all be split up and alone until she managed to find Ace-- if she could. She didn't like the idea of being on her own; it wasn't what she was made for. Being the type of orca that she is, she was a pod-hunter, valuing her social ties and loved ones. Ace could do a little better on his own, being part transient. He could manage, but he didn't like it. He probably felt compelled to do this, after the news of Thatch's death. He didn't want anyone around because Teach was his subordinate, his problem, his wild beast to reign in. Yes, the trio always worked better together, but Whitebeard was still right in the sense that: this was an internal problem. 

Ace wanted to deal with it on his own.

He wouldn't come back to the castle until later that night, after Luffy and Sabo were asleep. He snuck in quietly, finding them curled tightly around each other. Falling on the witch’s opposite side, Ace sandwiched him in between the orcas, a fond look on his face before he fell asleep with them. Sometime during the night, Sabo was aware of another in bed with them, but it just feels so familiar and right that he doesn't bother waking up. Some part of him even feels he can rest easier now.

Ace’s hunt had been unsuccessful today, but tomorrow was another story. 

\-------------------

The blonde finally woke the next morning and discovered just who had crawled into the bed with them. He knew he had wrapped himself around Luffy and is a little scared to find there's another set of arms around him-- at least until he registers who they belong to. Tears fill blue eyes as he shakes Luffy to wake her up. 

"Huh..?" Luffy blinks awake, groggy and bleary-eyed as Sabo shook her. She sat up, her hair a mess and spiking out all over.

"Ace--!" He must have come back sometime while they slept! Sabo's pulling Luffy next to the older orca as he pushes himself up to straddle Ace's waist and hide his tears against that broad chest. "You're okay--." His voice catches, and Sabo is filled with guilt all over again at the reality of what had happened to Thatch. 

Ace was still fast asleep until Sabo climbed upon him, crying against him. One brown eye cracks open, a grimace pulling across his face.  _ You're okay. _ "Of course I am," he mumbles, wrapping an arm around Sabo's waist. 

Luffy finally seemed to register that he was back and pushed herself closer to him as well, her tail shaking the bed with how hard it slapped down in excitement. "Ace-! We tried to go after you!" She exclaims, clinging to his arm. 

Ace was slowly realizing that he wasn't going to sleep in... Perhaps it was better that way. He needed an early start, having another long day of hunting stretched out before him. He huffed, trying his best to sit up with the two others still clinging on to him. Luffy was latched on, her black eyes staring up at him expectantly. "We're going with you today, right!?" Of course they were! Why wouldn't they!? Certainly, Ace would--

"No."

Disagree!?

"What!?" Luffy sat back some, her heart rate picking up suddenly. "What do you mean!?"

"I mean you're not coming with me today," Ace assured in the same even tone as before. 

Sabo stiffens and pushes himself up, hands resting on Ace's chest. "Why?!" He couldn't just be expected to stay here and do nothing while Ace constantly put himself in danger. "We're a team." His voice is low, almost pleading. What happened was-- horrible. And something that probably could have been prevented. It isn't Ace's sole responsibility to hunt down Teach by himself though. "Ace, we can't stay here and do nothing while you're out trying to fight alone--." Whitebeard had keep calling it an internal issue and maybe Ace agreed with that but--. "Look-- that message. Everything-- it's because of me. It's my problem too. They want me for something. Marco said that note was forged-- the pod didn't send it. And.. and they suspected Thatch might have figured something out about it which is why--." Blue eyes stare down at Ace's chest while the witch’s hands run over it, up to his shoulders and back down again. He's here and he's alright--. "We're coming too."

That frown only pulls a little deeper, and Ace can't help but wonder if Sabo was trying to convince him to let them come-- or trying to talk himself out of it. Either way, it only cemented the freckled orca's resolve not to let them come along with him. He had not been here to keep Teach in line. He had not been here to protect Thatch. Sabo and Luffy were his personal responsibilities as well, and now-- one of his own subordinates was a threat to them? This was Ace's responsibility alone. He reached up with one hand, gently taking Sabo's in it. "You're not," he stated matter-of-factly. "You can't. I won't let Teach get his hands on you," especially if all of this was true. "I'll make sure he doesn't." 

But that doesn't calm Luffy any. She was tense and angry, grabbing at Ace's bicep insistently. "You can't just keep us here!"

Ace regarded her with a tilt of his head and a brow arched. She was stubborn as they come and reckless to boot, which made Ace even more worried. While he knew that leaving Luffy and Sabo together was an equally bad idea, he could at least trust his pod to keep them safe. They would have each other, if anything happened.. "You're both going to stick together, away from Teach," Ace insisted. "Stay here. Figure out what you can, what he wants. That's the best way you can help."

Sabo shakes his head. He doesn't want to stay safe, he wants to be where Ace is. The freckled orca was strong on his own, yes, but they were stronger together. Sabo locks their fingers together. "I hate this." His voice is bitter all over again, like when he'd been confronting Whitebeard. "We could have helped sooner-- found out sooner if they had sent a message."

He'd still fight Whitebeard on that. "I don't care if they knew what was going on or not, It's still my family's magic that helps protect the kingdom-- and Stelly's missing too!" Sabo nearly bounces as he remembers, taking Ace's hand and pulling it close to his chest. "I don't want to stay here! I'm going to fight that old man for not doing anything!" As far as Sabo could see-- people were getting hurt because nothing was being done. Investigating was fine and all but his magic could have helped! Or Stelly's even-- had they gotten his help before he vanished.

Ace suddenly tensed, his hand pulling away from his partner’s. "What'd you say?" There wasn't any friendliness found in his tone then, and a glare set in his brown gaze. Expressing bitterness for his situation was one thing, but spitting venom about Whitebeard was another entirely. Ace would not forgive that so easily. 

Luffy backed off for the time being, knowing better than to get in the middle of this. She could understand and see where Sabo was coming from, but she still had her respect for Whitebeard. Her biggest concern was Ace going off on his own. Couldn't they work something out, so they all worked together? Sabo making snide comments about Whitebeard wouldn't bring them any closer to that goal. 

Ace pushed Sabo off him and slipped out the bed, looking a little more than aggravated by that comment. "If Stelly's missing, then maybe it was better that they didn't call for you at all."

_ You, not us.  _

Sabo stills, sitting back after Ace pushes him away. With some resolve, he bites his lip and follows after the freckled orca. It might not be best to make remarks about the man Ace calls his father. Especially when no one really knows what's going on. "I'm..sorry. I just want something done. And no one else getting hurt--." Because of me. Sabo leaves that unsaid though. He looks back to Luffy and then to Ace again. "Do you really think it's best for me to stay here, Ace?" The witch asks, his voice softer. 

The apology is acknowledged with a small click of the tongue, but Ace was still pretty agitated about the comment. It would take him some time to calm down from that. 

As for their predicament: Teach wanted Sabo here for some reason, but the witch could fight for himself, they all knew that. If he just knew what he wanted.. then he'd at least feel a little better, and could plan something.

"Won't you at least take Luffy with you then?"

"No. One of us has to be here with you," Ace resolved. He wasn't going to drag Luffy into his problems especially. This was his responsibility, as was she and Sabo. "It's better that way."

Ace wasn't going to budge on the subject either; he was adamant. 

Luffy felt her heart break, feeling frustrated and like a burden. Ace was going into this alone, and yes-- he was strong, she trusted him, but she didn't want to get brushed off like that. Ace must have sensed the mounting urge to protest, suddenly adding, "You're needed here," to Luffy with sincerity. "Find out what he's after, what he wants. Maybe he has friends and he's not alone." Ace was, after all, going after Teach himself-- but if he had allies?

Wouldn't it be better for Sabo and Luffy to look into what he was doing?

Sabo seems to accept it more when Ace says it, and not one of the people that had made him and Luffy stay here. It still hurts though. He doesn't feel quite like a burden so much as... a liability? No.. that's not the right word. If Teach were to get his hands on him, there would only be more trouble. "I can.. do that. And I will need your help for that Luffy." Sabo looks over to her as well, encouraging the smaller orcas help. Maybe even Marco or Shanks could go with them. It was better than having to stay in this room. They had said that others had been killed before Thatch, too. And if there was anything the blonde could find out from that--. Slowly, Sabo reaches for Ace's hand again, only grabbing a single finger this time. "Will you come back to us each night? Like this? I don't think I'd be as worried if you could."

Speaking of Shanks-- there's a knock from his side of the door before he pokes his mop of red hair in with a grin. No doubt he'd heard them with the rising tension only moments ago. Hell-- he could probably still feel it around them. "Breakfast is ready for you guys!" When he closes the door this time, he can be heard walking away. His shift as the guard must be done or.. Maybe he knows he doesn't need to watch them for the moment.

There is a pause after. Luffy is suddenly star-struck all over again, rushing out the door with an exclamation of "Food!!!" that could be heard down the hall. All transgressions, for the moment, were forgiven with the promise of food as far as Luffy was concerned.

Sabo gives a single laugh at Luffy’s energy, so easily redirected. Shanks might also regret that, for how often she would ask him about Roger and now-- his new baby.

Ace could not be so easily bought over and stayed in the room for the moment. "I promise," he assured to Sabo, tangling their fingers together since he knows the witch is trying to grab for him again. Forgiveness was given in a silent gesture, a show of affection. "I'll come back every night, without fail. But you have to let me go every day after, until this is over." Coming back to his loved ones wasn't a terrible request to make; Ace quite enjoyed spending the night with them after a long hunt. He had grown frustrated and angry with no luck in locating Teach the day before, and realizes he might have the same, terrible luck again today as well. He pulls Sabo closer, leaning in for a gentle kiss just to help calm the witch's nerves. "Don't start any fights with Pops," he mumbles against Sabo's lips after.

The blonde takes in a deep breath and nods. "I like that better than just.. not knowing anything at all." He wanted to ask if Ace could also return whenever he found Teach, to bring more to confront him but.. this was enough. He wouldn't ask anymore of the headstrong orca.

The kiss does wonders to help him calm himself, and Sabo eagerly leans in for another, earning a smile from Ace. "Sorry--." The witch apologizes again, voice growing a little softer for a moment. An arm moves around Ace's back, holding the other close.

"Sorry to worry you," Ace offered as well, pressing in closer to his witch. He might apologize for worrying Sabo, but he won't for just up and leaving or acting on his own.

That brings a smile to the blondes face. He'd only ever worry about Ace's wellbeing-- never ask him not to go chase what he needs to. It hadn't even been the fact that Ace had run off that worried him the most. It was that he'd done so without them.

Sometimes though, an orca's gotta do what an orca's gotta do. This was one of those times.

Ace's hands find their way to Sabo's hips then, pushing him back towards the bed. "I'm going to leave soon," he informs as he pushes Sabo down and climbs over him. "But I can stay a little while longer, for this." Ace leans down to kiss at Sabo's neck, holding his wrists down beside his head for the time being.

Sabo pouts at how soon he'll be leaving, but his face flushes red as he's pushed onto the bed and pinned down. His legs easily part, rubbing along either side of Ace's waist and encouraging him closer. "That’s.. fine with me." He'd just have to be sure to remind him to say something to Luffy before he actually left. She'd throw a fit if Ace left and she didn't get to say anything. "Ace--" His name is breathed out as Sabo grinds against him. After having to fall asleep worrying, this was a much better way to wake up. "I.. I want my shirt off this time."

The assault on his neck halts as Ace leans back some. His hands pull away from Sabo's wrist as he obliges that request, fingers dipping under the fabric and pushing up. Sabo keeps his hands where Ace had held them for a moment, fingers flexing in response to the new touches.

Ace was careful, leaning down to kiss at his abdomen as he slowly worked the shirt up, earning small gasps from the witch as his lips pass over him. His lips brushed over burn scars as they were exposed until the shirt was completely discarded. The orca was gentle, his hands slipping up Sabo's sides.

"You're beautiful," he assured, a small smile on his face. He would not take this moment for granted, considering Sabo's self consciousness for his body. Getting completely naked, for the witch, was unheard of. Ace almost wishes Luffy were here for it, but there were other times for that.

Now, Sabo knows both Ace and Luffy love him-- and could care less about a couple scars. They had plenty themselves from fighting after all. Blue eyes stare up at Ace and he can't help the shy smile that tugs at his mouth. "Thank you.." Any irrational fear he'd had of the orca finding his burn scars repulsive or otherwise vanish as quick as that blush spreads down to his chest. Being completely nude is a new sensation, and he feels so exposed. There's no one else he'd rather expose himself to though. There would undoubtedly be times for Luffy to see as well, but the allure of breakfast had been too strong for her. And Sabo wouldn't dare keep this from her, not after this.

Ace makes quick work of undressing Sabo entirely, then dragging the witch into his lap as he sat back on the bed. "I'm going to savor this like it's my last chance to be with you," he purrs as he grinds his hips up against Sabo's, undoing his pants and freeing up his own length to curl around the witch's again.

Sabo pouts, resting his hands on the orca's shoulders. "Don't say that. There will be plenty more. I'll kick your ass if there's not." His breath hitches, and Sabo rocks himself against Ace, losing all manner of the playfully threatening voice he'd tried to speak with. There's nothing he can compare how this feels to-- other than just-- wonderful. Fingers tangle in Ace's hair and he pulls the freckled orca against him for a kiss.

Ace bites down gently against Sabo's lower lip, worrying it between his teeth before letting go. "It won't be the last," he promises in a low tone. "Just treated like it is."

His cock twists and squeezes while coiled around Sabo's, teasing and spurring him on. It gave Ace the opportunity to let his hands wander over the witch's chest, teasing over his nipples and brushing against burn scars alike. They fell to Sabo's hips again, to lift him some while his cock uncoiled and rubbed against the witch's ass, threatening entrance.

Was it too early for any sort of rough play? They were both quite durable, but Ace was still careful in moments like this. He pushed the tip in, rocking his hips slowly against Sabo to ease his cock in more until he'd lowered the blonde down in his lap again and buried himself.

Sabo is more than willing to always accept what Ace will give. He doesn't think it's too early but his body might. The teasing helps, as much as it makes him want to smack Ace and tell him to just fuck him already-- it helps. He whines against Ace, trying to thrust himself into that coiled cock more. Whimpers fall from his lips next, so soft they could nearly have been missed. The blonde is all too eager to assist in raising his hips though.

Arms encircle Ace's neck and Sabo presses his scarred chest to the orca until he can lower him down. "Ace-- fuck--." Another grin tugs at his lips, absolutely filled to the brim with pleasure already. His face is nestled against Ace's neck, teeth biting his skin and sucking to leave his mark on him. Sabo only stays still for as long as he has to though before he starts rolling his hips, raising them up and down over the length of Ace's cock.

His face feels like it's on fire and Sabo lets out a strangled moan, ever the vocal one, already. "I-- love you." Treating this like it was the last time would also involve letting Ace know just how much he's loved, along with riding him like his life depended on it.

"I love you too," Ace breathes against him, rocking his hips up into him. "I love you so much."

\----------------------------

Ace did everything he could to draw every blissful noise out of Sabo for the time they spent together in that room. They were undisturbed for the rest their time together and it wasn't as long of a time as they'd spent together on nights or mornings before, but it had felt like an eternity and left Sabo very happy and feeling much better. He'd pressed every kiss he could to Ace's skin while he had him here. Ace was still eager to get back out and find Teach; every second he wasted was another where that monster might get closer to getting his hands on Sabo, or hurting someone else.

Luffy wasn't going to let Ace leave so quickly either though. His goodbye turned into another hour long event with Luffy before she let him go. Of course, Ace would not escape so easily with Luffy still insistent on following him and helping him. He had a hard time losing her after, but he managed.

She was fairly grumpy about losing him, stumbling up to Sabo after finding him instead. "I still don't like this," she complained with a frown, her gaze turned away for now. "I wanna go with Ace."

But Ace didn't want her with him.

Sabo was sitting, almost alone at the tables in the castle now, with both hands around his mug and a small smile on his face. He switched to one hand though and reached over to Luffy without even looking to finish buttoning up her shirt. She must have either just finished her time with Ace or tried to give chase again. Sabo would probably bet on both.

They both knew her too well. Luffy cared very little about some undone buttons, or if her shirt fly open completely, but Ace was damn near always closing it up for her. Whenever he didn't, Sabo picked up where he left off, like now.

"I do too, but he just wants us safe. And he said he'd come back each night so.. we should make use of our time between then and try to help him with figuring stuff out, right?"

First things first though. Sabo reaches up to pat Luffy on the head and slides his tea into her hands before approaching Whitebeard, his head held high.

"I'm sorry. For how I acted." He wouldn't fight the old man, but that had to start for apologizing when he did try to fight him.

"And how I disrespected you. With your permission though-- I'd like to visit those other houses where you suspect Teach had struck as well. I learned a bit of magic focused on information gathering from a friend of mine a while back and I'd like to help." Although-- they were probably still going to be protective over the witch of the wards, but blue eyes glance up to Marco for that.

"Perhaps Marco can escort us..?"

Whitebeard regarded Sabo with mild interest. Despite now being in human form, he still managed to remain as intimidating as he was in his natural state, but that was just Whitebeard. He was a force to be reckoned with, after all. Marco also hung nearby, brushing back his hair some when Sabo suggested that he escort them.

No doubt Ace had said something about his attitude yesterday, Marco assumed.

"I don't see any problem with that," Whitebeard answered after a moment of thought. Marco was his right hand man, after all. He could trust that nothing would happen to Sabo while Luffy and Marco were around...

"Marco.." he turned his attention to the seagull. "I'm leaving this to you."

"You can trust me, Pops!" Marco announced, dropping down beside Luffy and Sabo. "Ready when you two are."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you enjoyed our ideas and are interested in reading more, leave a kudos or comment! It'll help us edit faster!   
> Lots of love-  
> Tazz and Thunder


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized I left off Marco's speech quirk in the last chapter while editing. Oops;;

Sabo beams at Whitebeard, his smile much like Luffys. Even though this man can tower over anyone in any form, there's no fear in the blonde's eyes. He does have respect for this man, and he had let anger and his own frustration at the situation get to him. Ace is always good at being a voice to listen to though. "Thank you."

It would only hurt them, if they fought. And if Ace was out there trying to find this man before he did something else terrible, Sabo and Luffy could make things easier from here. They also wouldn't have to stay locked up in his old room all day this way. Luffy can swim freely or however she wants on her own, but Sabo's going to ride on his pipe this time. "Thatch's place-- if that's alright first." It seemed to be the biggest chance for any sort of clues as to why this was happening. 

Marco floated overhead as he led the way, that calm and high expression still painted across his face. "Thatch's it is-yoi," he echoes out. 

Luffy was eager to move again. Chasing after Ace earlier had been exhilarating, but not enough. Of course, she didn't catch him either and probably would have kept it up if he didn't just disappear like he did. This was fine, for now, though. She was twirling and bouncing around, humming to herself as she followed after Marco. Even on the way there though, Sabo would only wait until they were away from the castle before speaking up to Marco. "Have you.. been able to find Stelly yet?" 

The gull frowned at that, shaking his head. "Unfortunately, no. But not without effort on our part-yoi," he assured. "We've been looking as hard as Ace," but for longer. "A part of me thinks Stelly might not want to be found-yoi." But wasn't that a haunting thought?

Sabo bites his lip. Why wouldn't Stelly want to be found? He had always been quick to order anyone to protect him had he felt he was in danger. He had truly been from a higher class, like their father had wanted from Sabo. Living that life was just--- suffocating though. He can't imagine that Stelly would have run off for his own safety. It would have been safest in the castle. Or maybe he just didn't like taking orders from Whitebeard. His adoptive brother was a witch as well, but he was nowhere near the kind of leader the kingdom needed. He fell into place easily when Outlook had still been around but-- Sabo hadn't really been around to know what had happened afterwards. 

Marco flutters down beside Luffy and Sabo as they reach Thatch's house, now quiet and abandoned. It was unsettling to see how desolate the place had already become, but-- wait... There was something off. The door was cracked open, as if someone had been there. The first division commander pushes forward, opening it and peering in. His eyes went a little wider when he saw the mess inside. Someone had gone through and ransacked the place in the absence of the pod. The following witch could sense just as easily as Marco that something was wrong and hopped off his pipe to hold it, charged. "Luffy-- be ready." Marco goes first, followed by the pair. It looks like a hurricane went through the place but-- why? And this was very recent-- the place had been clean when they'd left it only a day ago. Sabo keeps close to Luffy as he looks around. "Lu.. can you tell if anyone is still here?" His voice is low close to the orca's ear. She would be able to tell with her echolocation. And while Sabo didn't think someone would stay after doing this, it would be better to check than just explore and be surprised, wouldn't it?

Light clicking was heard as she zanged the room with her sonar, looking around. Luffy was ready for a fight for sure, practically bubbling for it. Her fists were clenched at her sides, a grimace spread across her face-- but there was no one around. "No one," she answered, sounding quite disappointed about this.

Marco sighed, letting the blue flames that sprung up along his arms now die down. It was... darker in here, to say the least, even with the light of outside, it just felt.. heavier. "I don't doubt it anymore-yoi," Marco huffed. "I'm sure Teach did it, and the other murders as well. This is the first time the suspect came back, because we weren't here. He's trying to hide something-yoi."  But why? They know already, or maybe he doesn't care that they know. Maybe, he's trying to hide something else entirely.

Koala would have been better at finding important things, but at least the witch learned a couple of spells from her. His hand came up to one end of his pipe, circling around it until it started glimmering blue. He'd yet to actually try this yet, but he remembered Koala's was orange when she had done it. "I'm.. going to look for anything left behind-- that doesn't belong here." This spell had allowed the other witch to find lost items or things people had left behind in a hurry to leave. She'd often said it was good for finding the clues to point to a suspect. They already had their suspect, but Sabo could still search for stuff. It glows brighter since he has the pipe close to himself, and the witch is quick to wave his hand over it to dismiss that find. He also brings it over to Luffy and Marco so he can dismiss them from its search too. The pipe is held out as he walks around, careful to step over as much mess as he can.  "I don't understand-- he was here so recently. So close. How did Ace miss him?" Of course-- he notices just how dark it feels as well. It must be some form of magic too.  "It's so.. dark." The light from outside seemed to vanish as it made its way inside. Or maybe his eyes were just playing tricks on him. It was as if whatever happened inside really did just suck away the light from the outside world, and anything else that seemed to enter. Corners were black and formless with silhouettes barely made out the further away objects were. As Sabo whirled his pipe around, the darkness seemed to move with it. 

Luffy zanged her sonar again, seeing the formless darkness moving around them but still finding no one there. Marco held a hand up, forming more blue flames in his palm to aid in the lighting, but that only did so much. This was old magic, powerful magic. 

The more Sabo moved his pipe around, the more the darkness seemed to move with it, drawn towards it but still too thick and powerful to actually get drawn in entirely. Marco frowned as Luffy took a defiant step away from the group.  "All this--" her hand reached out, sifting through the sudden clouds seeping off the walls in the direction of Sabo's pipe. "It's weird!" She exclaimed, pulling her hand away and taking a step back. What the hell was going on?

It made Sabo uneasy, to watch the darkness chase after his pipe. It was left behind by that man-- Teach. He really had been here. The more it followed around, the more Sabo could tell just how powerful this magic was. With a frown, Sabo moves himself closer to Luffy, drawing the darkness to him again. With both hands on his pipe though, his spell began to change. A whirlpool, only large enough to draw that darkness in, was formed as he tried to clear up the clouds around the room. "Don't touch it, Luffy." He could close his eyes and feel just how powerful it was-- but he was strong too.

And-- unlike Stelly, Sabo has the option of using the wards for himself. His pipe is placed upright in front of himself. One end on the ground and the other in front of his face. The blonde breathed, and the light from his pipe seemed to breathe with him until its glow was brighter and brighter, slowly trying to force this darkness out. He couldn't make the same type of wards that had been placed around the kingdom to protect it, but he could draw from them. And that was perhaps one of the only good things his father had left in his blood. "It feels.. heavy? No-- crushing almost. Like it could turn this place inside itself if it wanted.."

Marco peered over Sabo's shoulder, a brow arched. "Oh?" This was definitely a new development. "But where did Teach get this power from-yoi?" Something this powerful could surely be sensed.

Teach had been with the pod for so long, a lot longer than even Ace. Something like this had to be new, which would... explain his disappearances outside of the deaths. Or maybe-- Oh, this was all too frustrating and irritating. "I'm not sure where he would have gotten it from. I've never really heard of anything like this." It was almost like... a vacuum? If he had to describe how it pulled against his own magic. He was afraid for Ace for once. If this was this strong without the murderer around-- he can only imagine how powerful it was coming straight from him.

Luffy bristled, standing beside Sabo and Marco as well. She half hung off of Sabo, leaning over his shoulder and watching the darkness. "Ace'll be okay." She can sense that concern, because she shares it as well. "He's strong, remember?" 

But this was new and terrifying. 

It takes a while to force the darkness out of Thatch’s home, and Sabo can't help but feel like it's still around him. His skin crawls but the witch pushes the feeling aside. If he's been back here, they should check the other houses for this magic as well.

"Tch-- would taking a shower underwater be redundant?" He finally speaks and lowers his pipe when he's done. The magic of the wards also recedes from the house, continuing to chase the darkness away until it's far away. "We should see if the other houses are like this."

Marco was eager to warn Whitebeard about this new development. It might be better to take a more offensive route against their runaway podmate, especially with Ace hunting him down. Marco held the faith in his companion as well, but there was still concern for his well being.  Ace wouldn't expect this.  Purging the other houses might be more important though, if they were afflicted with the darkness as well. "Alright," the seagull agreed. "We'll go to the other houses-yoi."

Sabo's exhausted by the time they're finished clearing the other houses and leaning against Luffy for support, but he was right to want to check them out. He hadn't expected to be doing this much today, just looking for clues as to what was going on. Instead he ended up banishing this powerful darkness and only discovering more questions that needed answers. Perhaps Teach had taken the opportunity to revisit the crime scenes and make them like this while Ace was.. with Luffy and himself in the night. After the last house was cleared, Marco rested his hands on his hips and tilted his head back with a sigh of exasperation. 

"I have to tell Pops about this-yoi," he announces, which was a promise of returning to the castle. 

"No complaints from me. I'm beat."

They'd have a lot to tell Ace when he got back as well, but it was important to let Whitebeard know about what they'd found at the houses. It must have been a power Teach had gotten recently, Sabo would agree with that. The wards wouldn't have let that strong magic just slip through-- but where would he have gotten a power this strong? "I need to explain more about what.. at least what I think this magic is to him. And then I want to rest." Rest-- not sleep. Because he was going to be staying up until Ace came back.

Luffy shifted forms again just before they left, letting Sabo rest across her back, which he was more than grateful for, while she carried him. His hand rubs down along her side, giving the orca some gentle scratching in thanks. Marco stayed close, ever watchful now that Sabo was quite exhausted and the day was coming to a close. He wouldn't put it passed their aggressors to take an opportunity when presented with it. 

However, their return to the castle was peaceful and quick, which Marco was grateful for. 

Whitebeard was in the middle of a breathing treatment when they returned. Luffy fluttered in after them, carrying Sabo still. "Marco," Whitebeard regarded his second-in-command as soon as he returned. "Anything?"

Marco frowned. "Too much," he responded. "And no good answers either. We found dark magic in the houses of the victims-yoi," he informed. "It was-- like nothing I had ever seen before."

"Dark magic?" The older whale held his head high. "Where the hell could that little snot get his hands on that?"

Sabo added his his small observations in next, trying to shed some light on what they had seen. "It felt weird.. like-- like it was trying to absorb all the light. I couldn't get rid of it until I used some magic from the wards." That had been troubling too. It wasn't something he knew how to fight, and he was sure Ace didn't either. Hopefully-- Ace would come back after being unsuccessful again and they could at least warn him of this power. "I don't know why but-- I got the feeling it could have swallowed those houses."

Sadly, that's the best he can offer until he learns more. 

Oh--!

His father’s old study might actually be of some use to him now. He'd kept all he'd learned and practiced with magic in there. "I have a place to try and look up what it might have been though. Luffy-- sorry, but this is gonna be pretty boring." He lay across her, his arm resting down and rubbing over her eyepatch. "My fathers old study has some books I can look through. Can you bring me there?" He's well aware how much she hates books, and there really would be nothing for her to do while he studied. "You can grab yourself something to eat and go bother Shanks while I read though. That's-- all I'll be doing for a while."

A very visible pout could be seen on Luffy's face when Sabo said that. Tonight was going to turn out very boring for her, she can see it already. She was already restless with Ace not around, but now Sabo was holding himself up in a boring room with boring books? Her tongue poked out with a noise of disgust, but she obliged his request nonetheless and left Marco and Whitebeard to discuss their findings. Luffy dropped Sabo off in his father's study before scurrying off to amuse herself in the meantime. Ace promised he would come back every night, yes, but he never said when. 

Sabo kept quiet and to himself for a long while in his father’s study. It didn't feel right to him, being in here, but when looking for information that would help Ace-- he'd do anything. He'd been through at least four volumes of his fathers books before he found something that began to match what he'd felt from the magic in those poor peoples houses.

Black hole-- was the phrase that constantly stuck out. And what he'd been feeling was right. It was a dark type of magic that could draw anything into it.. other magic, people, buildings-- anything. Nothing says anything about where this magic is acquired though. Only that it exists. There's a few lines about something-- inside this magic called simply, The Darkness. Anything he can find, Sabo marks his pages and keeps the useful books to one side, opposite the ever growing pile of useless junk.  His tea does little to help him stay awake and soon enough the witch is slumped over, asleep on one of the books he'd been reading. 

It was very late whenever Ace did finally return, finding Luffy curled up in the bed alone. He crawled over her gently, brushing his fingers through her hair. "Luffy," his voice is soft as he beckons her awake. "Luffy..." 

"Hm..?" One of her eyes crack open as she looks up, a smile pulling across her lips. "Ace..!" She was immediately filled with relief and joy to see him, pulling him down for a hug. 

"Where's Sabo?" he mumbles, nestling his face into the crook of her neck and holding her close. Luffy had gone to sleep waiting, and it took her a moment to remember just where she had left their blonde companion. She told him where he was, letting Ace slip away to fetch the witch. 

He was quiet when he entered the study, slipping his hands up Sabo's back and resting on his shoulders. "Sabo...?" he purred in the same soft voice as before, leaning over the sleeping form of the blonde. "Wake up, Sabo."

The witch sighed, relaxing his shoulders in his sleep. He could hear Ace calling for him, but he was not quite awake enough yet to think it's real. Still though--. "Ace.." He smiles in his sleep, relief flooding his voice at the name. It was like the freckled orca has been away forever, and Sabo is calling for him after not seeing him for ages. Slowly though, he does open his eyes, blinking and rubbing the sleep from them before he reaches for his tea. It's cold by now, which makes him pout, but his attention is quickly elsewhere. "Ace--!" He's still so obviously tired as he stands and pushes himself against his familiar. "Welcome back. I found out a lot." He smiles, still tired but obviously pleased with himself. He yawns as he reaches back for one of his books, intent on showing Ace right now-- forget sleep. Or well.. try and forget sleep.

They really did miss him while he was away. To Ace, this was still a hard fact to swallow. He was so used to being hated by the world just for his existence, and especially for his father's crimes. It brought a very self-deprecating sense to the freckled orca, with very little self-esteem and no sense of worth for himself either. He really and truly hated himself, thought himself a monster, but Sabo and Luffy-- gave him a reason to keep going, gave him a will to live. They needed him, if the rest of the world didn't. They would always need him. 

Ace smiled, pushing the book back to the desk ever so gently. "We can talk about all that in the morning." Sleep was more important, and Sabo would be more coherent with it.

One of his arms looped around the witch's waist, holding him close as he led him away from the desk. "Luffy's waiting for us. And I'm too tired for all-- this," he said in reference to the pile of books Sabo had set aside. It had been another disappointing day, but Ace was sure he had found something. Either way, it wasn't Teach himself and that still gnawed at the orca. He would continue to pursue him relentlessly, obsessively even, until he had accomplished what he set out to do.

Sabo wanted to tell him to stop-- to wait, he'd done all this work to try and help Ace but-- that arm is around him and almost like it's second nature, Sabo lifts his arms up around Ace's neck. A nice and subtle way to ask to be carried. And they did more than miss him, if Ace were to ever ask the witch. They had grown so used to having him around that Sabo was pretty sure he had caught himself almost about to speak to Ace while he was still searching for Teach. As if the orca was still beside him. When he actually is next to him though, like he is now, Sabo can't help but hold on like Ace might disappear. 

"She was probably so bored." Sabo yawned again, clearly needing the sleep Ace was taking him to. "I've been reading for.. hours. But I let her know it was okay to do other stuff. I know she doesn't like books." He laughs a little and rests his head against Ace's shoulder. "Thank you for coming back. I hope your hunt wasn't boring."

The only thing that could make this better was if Luffy could be in his lap as well-- all of them sleeping together again. He doesn't want to say it, for fear of making Ace feel bad, but it's always easier to sleep with both of them there. Sabo is sure Luffy feels the same as well. Soon though, he'll be cuddled between the two again and able to sleep soundly. All the disturbing stuff he'd found out in the last few hours is forgotten for the moment.

At least he agrees to sleep after what looked like minimal protest. Ace holds him close, scooping Sabo up in both arms to carry him. "She's easily bored," Ace assured with a roll of his shoulders.  He carries Sabo back, a loving smile on his face as he listens. "I promised you I would," and Ace intended to keep that promise as well. As for his hunt? Well, he wouldn't talk about it for now. There really was nothing worth noting anyway, but especially when sleep was more important here. 

Once back to the room, Luffy was already asleep again. Ace kicked the door shut behind himself and plopped Sabo down on the bed before crawling to his other side again. As if drawn in by magnets, Luffy had turned and cuddled up to Sabo immediately after he was dropped down. Sabo is almost asleep again by the time Ace curls up beside him. There's a gentle smile on his face and the blonde is eager to return Luffy's embrace as well as push himself into Ace. It's only a matter of moments before he's asleep again, the worries of the day forgotten in the arms of those he loves more than anyone else.

Morning though-- can only be peaceful for so long. When he wakes, Sabo doesn't react like he had the first morning. He can tell both Ace and Luffy are with him and lets them sleep as his mind begins to kick into gear, already going over all he'd learned last night. Whenever they do finally start to wake up, Sabo sits up to stretch. He grimaces a little, remembering how he had first fallen asleep at his father's desk and feeling that ache in his back and neck. Morning light brought consciousness to Ace ever so slowly. Luffy was the last to wake up, and Ace was helping her dress before the first news of the day came.

"What-- are you sure?" They can only hear Shanks response before the messenger who came up to him is sent off and the redhead opens the door to Sabo's room, not even bothering to knock. He knows what they do in there and doesn't really care. This is important.

"Sorry to disturb you so early but-- they found Stelly." 

Luffy yawned loudly, stretching. "So they found Bowl Head," she grumbled. "Good. Then we can go, right?" Not quite.

That is good news though.. right? The redhead closes the door again, before he can be asked anything further, allowing the trio to get up and changed before meeting for the news from Whitebeard’s pod. Sabo is quick to jump up, regretfully leaving the comfort of the tangled limbs of Ace and Luffy so they can make their way to Whitebeard. There was something off about this though, that made the freckled orca's stomach twist. He has a feeling the news was only going to bring more heartache and worry, but he kept his comments to himself. 

This would be good though, Sabo thought-- he could tell Stelly about the magic he'd found yesterday and they'd be able to do something! At least-- they would if Stelly had been in the room when the trio entered.

"...What's going on? Where is he?"

Once in Whitebeard's presence, Ace knew that Stelly was dead before anyone even said anything. Marco regarded them with a nod while Whitebeard waited to speak. "We found his body near one of the wards in the North," the old man answered after a moment. 

His body.

Ace grit his teeth. Another death. Something else he could have prevented, if only he had found Teach quicker. The frustration of yesterday's hunt returned tenfold as he stood there in silent regret. He may not have liked Stelly, but he didn't deserve to die for that. 

"We're increasing our search efforts," Marco informed. "As well as guard duty. One witch is already dead, we don't need to lose you too-yoi."

Sabo has fallen silent as he listens, almost seeming to ignore anything after the news of Stelly's death. His mind is racing in thought, finally able to put some of the pieces of this puzzle together-- to answer some of the nagging questions. Stelly knew he couldn't get beyond the wards. He'd tried it when they were little and only discovered what Sabo already knew. He may have been able to call Outlook his father, but Stelly was not of his blood. 

It was old, but powerful magic that helped keep the kingdom safe. Magic that ensured no one could even get near the points to disable it unless they were--- unless they were---.

A fear shivers across Sabo's entire body. Stelly would have stayed here if he'd been looking for protection. And Sabo wouldn't have been called back at all except to.. repair their wards. And this old magic Teach had--. "I... I know why he-- Teach wanted me here." Sabo takes a deep breath. Assuming Teach always had more.. ambitious things in mind--. “My father used very ancient magic to seal those wards. Only someone sharing his blood can even get to them. Stelly was adopted but.. he knew that." His step brother had also been a very entitled man. After Outlook had passed and this kingdom didn't fall to him..? "I think he might have gone with Teach on his own. To plot something to take his kingdom back. And even with that magic Teach has.. they'd need me to break the wards to allow it any kind of chance of taking over." 

It wasn't unlike Stelly, for Sabo to assume the worst of him. And once he did? This whole horrible situation started making sense.

Ace arched a brow, watching Sabo reach a terrifying clarity. Luffy scratched her head in confusion, listening as Sabo speak. "So, you think Stelly was the instigator behind all of this-yoi?" Marco tilted his head back, rubbing his neck. 

Whitebeard chuckled bitterly, turning his head away. "No, Marco. Stelly wasn't the instigator." Now, it all made sense. 

Sabo gives a short laugh. "I think he thought he was." Whitebeard seems to catch on, but that doesn't surprise him.

Ace seemed to catch on as well, his hair bristling. "He benefited from your protection all these years." His hands clenched. "You treated him like your own, and then he tries to do this!?"

"Ace--" Whitebeard did admit that he had a bad feeling about this. "Calm down." But Ace was too wound up. He took a step back, shaking his head. "Ace," the older whale spoke again, but the orca was already leaving and rather quickly at that. Luffy attempted to bounce after him, only to get stopped by Marco- who grabbed her by the back of her shirt with his talons. 

"No you don't," The gull warned, pulling her back despite her struggling. "We need you here with Sabo-yoi."

Sabo took the chance of Marco latching onto her to try and run after Ace. That darkness, the black hole he could use to consume everything was terrifying. "Ace! Wait, please! I didn't get to tell you what else I found out!" As unprepared as Sabo had been to deal with it, at least he'd gotten rid of it from those houses, but it wasn't without its side effects. Using the magic from the wards had left him drained but-- at least now he knew better how to fight it and what it was exactly.

"Ace, wait!!" Luffy was always the loudest. "Let Sabo tell you at least!! Let Sabo tell you!! It's important!"

Even Marco started to speak up then. "Ace, you need to know this-yoi." It made the freckled orca stop in his tracks, tense as ever and ready to bolt. "It's about Teach. It might save your life, if you listen.-yoi"

Ace wasn't interested in saving himself, just them. They were all that mattered, but he stopped and listened anyway. He can't protect them if he's dead, right? Then Teach could go after them as he pleased. "Alright.." he huffed out angrily, shoulders tense as he turned back to Sabo. "What is it?"

Sabo can feel some relief come over him then. It was almost impossible to stop Ace once his mind was set on something, but Sabo wouldn't waste his time anymore than he had to. And this gave him the chance to tell Whitebeard and his men what he'd found out as well.

"He's got his hands on some old.. powerful magic somehow. We found it when Marco took us to the victims houses--." Which would probably make Ace all the more upset. Because that meant that while they had been there, Teach had come back to those places. While Ace had been searching for him, he'd been so close. "I had to use the wards to dispel it but-- it's dark magic. And I don't just mean.. evil. It pulls in all light-- anything and everything. I finally found research of it in my father's books and it claims it could swallow whole cities. It was called a.. black hole. And something else was connected to it. Something called the Darkness."

That-- he hadn't been sure what that was. In some irony, Stelly probably had known. He'd actually stayed behind to study with their father while Sabo had run off to be free from this life. It doesn't go over him either, that Stelly's death was on the tail of Sabo activating the wards like that. Teach only needed to know that the blonde was back before he could.. get rid of the witch who was useless against those wards.

"He knows I'm here now.. that's why Stelly was killed so suddenly. He could probably feel my pull on the wards and told Teach and he.. wasn't needed anymore." There should be some remorse in his voice, at talking about the death of someone he'd grown up with but-- Sabo had no such love for his step brother. All his love was reserved for the two he traveled with and trusted the most.  "Please.. watch out for that magic Ace-- it could swallow you. Even within our protection here, I'd have to get to him to dispel it for good." Unless-- Ace could just kill him, which he was so intent on doing. Sabo wouldn't complain if that happened.

There was a wild look in those red eyes, more akin to a vicious animal than the usually level-headed orca. He didn't want to stand around any longer, especially when Teach had been so close and Ace... just missed him. "If you see something like that again," his voice is harsh as he speaks, "..then stay away from it." With that, Ace turned away and left. He had a whale to hunt and kill before anything else went wrong. This had already gone on for long enough; Teach had been allowed to live too long already. 

Luffy squirmed in Marco's grasp then, shifting forms and forcing him off of her as she tried to chase after Ace, only to have the door shut right in front of her and cut her off. Too pained and hurt that Ace was cutting her off like that, Luffy stared at the door.

The harshness in his tone makes Sabo stand back too. He'd wanted some more.. closeness before Ace ran off again but-- that seemed to be the last thing on the orca’s mind. They only had each other in this cruel world. The blonde witch only steps forward again to take Luffy's hand and squeeze it. He doesn't really think Ace had actually listened to him, the orca was more concerned with stopping Teach which-- was important, but the other whale had a magic that even Sabo wasn't familiar with.

Luffy shifted back to her human form unconsciously, her shoulders slumped and tail drooping down. Ace had asked her to stay behind with Sabo before... and Sabo had begged her not to leave him alone at first, after Ace left that first time. She wouldn't leave him, she promised, but oh did she ever hate being left behind by Ace as well. 

"Luffy--" Sabo knows Ace can be rash when he's upset, and only wants to put an end to this. He's used to fighting alone and being alone though-- Sabo is kind of used to being alone, but he doesn't want to be. And he knows Luffy hates it. He reaches his arm around Luffy's waist, holding her against himself in a loose hug. This was all so.. messed up. "He'll be back soon." Hopefully--. Sabo couldn't even smile as he tried to reassure her.

"There's... only four locations for the wards. The north, south, east, and western points of the kingdom. Can't we go help him look for Teach? If that's what he's after, he's got to be staying close to one of those." Sabo didn't want anyone else getting hurt. And he couldn't just let Luffy keep getting locked away with him. "I can force him out-- if I could get to them. Like what I did at the houses-- Marco saw it--!"

Even Marco seemed to hesitate with a response, turning his head away. Yes, he did see Sabo force the darkness out-- but that was just left behind by Teach, not something currently active and fighting against them. The odds were shifted when the fat whale was around, making everything a little more dangerous and a lot more unpredictable.

Whitebeard shared the sentiment. "We're not going to hand you over to Teach." That is basically what would happen, if they went right to one of the wards. "It's too dangerous to let you out there." Well, unless the whole pod went.. But then, Teach wouldn't really come by if he saw the entire pod out with Sabo, right? "You're safe here, boy. I know you want to help, but we can't put you at risk." 

Luffy's head bowed, a deep frown set on her face. Not even the possibility of talking to Shanks again, while locked away here, was going to cheer her up this time. She felt sick, constantly separated from Ace like this. She felt even worse, knowing what Teach was capable of and knowing what sort of fighter Ace was. He was strong, yes, but she wanted to be with him. 

"Just.. stay here. See if there's anything in your Dad's study that could tell us where this originates from-yoi," Marco suggested. 

Sabo can feel his arms go weak. They weren't even going to let them out of the place anymore? He tried to tell himself that this was different from when his father had done it. He'd only had malice and his own interests at heart. Whitebeard and his pod were actually concerned for his well being but-- a cage is still a cage. And Sabo had been locked in this one far too often for it to ever feel like anything different.

Busy work, though. That's all it was, something to keep Sabo distracted for the time being.


	6. Chapter 6

"..C'mon Luffy." Sabo had conceded, it seemed, leading the smaller orca back to the study with him. When he gets there with her though, it's a different story. The door is closed behind them and locked with a soft click. 

"I've already read everything I could-- there's nothing new I can find. It's just magic, but--." Powerful magic. That didn't mean his own magic wasn't just as powerful. Why should he let some overgrown whale scare him? Teach didn't scare Ace.

"We're going after him." He smiles for once, knowing what they have to do and knowing their place isn't locked up here. It's with Ace, alongside him in this fight. The study is large, and like most of the rooms, includes a large window. It's been treated with magic and tempered specifically for housing underwater but it has it's weak points, just like everything else. Sabo walks over to it, holding his pipe against it as a diamond edge forms on one end to make shallow cuts along it with.

"Feel like smashing something, Lu?"

_ Finally _ .

Luffy springs to life as they plan to escape together, a spark reappearing in her eyes as she grinned. She really didn't think she could stay here for another minute! "Oh yeah!" Her arm winds up before shooting forward and breaking through the glass. Is that not what he meant? Well, if she misunderstood, that's how it would be now! She squeezed through and shifted forms once outside the study, swishing her tail excitedly. 

Sabo grins himself. They were a team after all, and nothing was going to keep these two away from Ace. He cringes as the glass shatters and well-- that's kind of what he meant. There wasn't really any way out other than smashing it. He's quick to follow, hopping onto Luffy's back and taking a hold of her dorsal fin. It took every ounce of effort to keep her humming to herself, but Luffy managed-- for now. There was no guarantee whether it would after they were a suitable enough distance away from here though. 

"Hurry-- the east ward is closest I think. I'm going to supercharge them. And Teach won't know what hit him." They had to get away from the castle first though. No doubt someone had heard that loud smashing of glass.

That was his plan at least. Charge these old wards with more of the spells he'd gathered from his fathers books that could chase this darkness away. And if they happened to run into the massive whale himself..? Sabo was sure he knew more than enough about this black hole magic to protect them. And, unlike Stelly, he could still call on the wards around him for whatever he needed.

A loud whistle of excitement leaves her as Luffy rushes off with Sabo on her back. Her tail beats excitedly, body moving in a perfect rhythm that made her swim faster. They were off to the Far East of the kingdom! 

\------------------------------------------

"I can't believe that boy. Couldn't even get near the wards himself! Bah. What am I supposed to do with that?"

"Wiihahaha!! You'd think his brother would come rushing to avenge him! Guess they're both self-centered and stuck up!"

"You know, captain. We can always storm the castle."

"Zehahahaha!! What a surprise that would be! Bring Sabo begging to his knees? I relish the thought."

"Sabo... doesn't beg. Especially not to the likes of you."

The ten member pod stopped in their tracks at the extra voice. All were quite large and vicious in their own rights, turning their attention to the source and spotting Ace there. "Ace!" Teach actually sounded pleased to see him. "You got my message! But you're all alone!"

Ace scoffed, folding his arms over his chest and holding his head high. "I'm not going to let you lay a hand on Luffy and Sabo."

A sneer forms across Teach's face. "Luffy? That loud mouthed girl? Psh. She has no use to me. It's Sabo that I need! And you, of course. Join me, Ace! We'll take over this kingdom together! I've waited too long to have it. I just need those wards destroyed so I can use my full strength, then I'll- UWAH!!"

Flames sparked up along Teach's body all of a sudden. Ace didn't want to chat... He came to fight. He leaped down from his perch, his eyes wild and body tense. "I'm not joining you. And you're not having Sabo either."

\------------------------------------------------

It's always exhilarating traveling on either Luffy or Ace. The water zipping past them reminds him of the wind in his hair when he gets to fly across the ocean on his pipe. It reminds him of freedom. Sabo grins as she flies along, feeling that excitement in her voice as well as in the perfect synchronization she had in her movements. She'd rival Ace's speed with some practice. Then again-- he had about three or four years experience over her? Ah well-- doesn't mean she'd ever stop trying.

Luffy reached the East's location in record timing, humming to herself the whole way. She spun to a stop near the entry gates, letting Sabo jump down before she changed forms again and jumped up excitedly. "I don't see Ace anywhere!" She exclaimed, turning on her heels as she looked around. "Maybe he's at one of the others!"

Sabo jumped from Luffy's back once she started her spins and lands near the gates. There's a veil over it, shimmering and keeping the area inside nice and dry with it's magic. Sabo's sleeves are pushed up and he looks back to Luffy with a grin. "Maybe. Give me a second to charge this one up though." Might as well since they actually made it this far. "I don't wanna leave you alone so I'm gonna do a little trick to get you passed the barrier okay? Just hold out your hand and trust me."

Sabo smiles sweetly and tucks his pipe under his arm for a second, pulling a knife from the back of his pant buckles. It's sliced quickly and cleanly along his palm before he takes Luffy's already outstretched hand and does the same thing. The smaller orca watches Sabo and barely flinches when the knife breaks through her skin. She trusts him, even if she doesn't understand everything he does all the time.

His father would never have been happy to learn he'd studied a bit of blood magic, but since when did he ever try to please the old man? His fingers interlock with Luffy's as he tucks his knife away and it would feel almost like warmth seeping into her through the cut. He can tell it's worked though when the barrier gives way to them. It’s almost deathly quiet past the barrier, but that was to be expected. Luffy didn’t like it either, but that was also expected.

Just a little ways past the barrier is the source of the ward itself. Sabo needs to keep his hand locked with Luffy's so it's a good thing he only needs one to wield his pipe. Luffy keeps a tight hold on Sabo, eyes wide as she looks around the interior of the ward with wonder written on her face, staying close while he charged the ward up. It's pressed to the crystal powering the ward and light almost explodes around them. He can feel the shockwaves from his power up reaching out from their point and into the rest of the kingdom. "There. I think they'll be able to start feeling that. South is next!"

Her eyes had squeezed shut during that flash of light, and she was still a little disoriented by the time she opened them, taking a moment for her eyes to adjust. "South!! Right!!!" She echoes, stumbling for a moment, then collecting herself again. 

Once out of the ward, she was back to her normal form and carrying Sabo on her back again, humming and whistling while her sonar bounced back with any and no information of Ace's presence in the area. He just wasn't here, and while that made her upset... They would find him! 

Nearly to the South gate was when  _ they  _ found them. Marco suddenly leaped down in front of them, wings spread and glowing with blue flames. Sabo nearly falls off Luffy’s back, the orca’s speed halted by the angry gull. His body lurches forward but he's able to catch himself before he tumbles off. Sabo gets another good grip on Luffy's fin and grips his pipe tightly. "Do you have any idea how dangerous it is to have you out here alone-yoi!?" Marco exclaimed, looking none too happy about their escape attempt. "What are we supposed to do when Teach--"

But his words are cut off by the sky suddenly lighting up, shadows cast long and large over them as what looked like a mini sun had formed in the North and smashed down with a rumbling shockwave. They could not feel the force of it from here, but they certainly saw it before it's attack. Sabo had his mouth opened to yell back but it never comes in the face of that light. It reminds him of the magic he'd just done, but Ace's light is much brighter-- searing. It's fire after all.

Marco paused, and even Luffy seemed to still in her motions with her eyes set on the horizon. That was-- "Ace..!" She mumbled, her tone laden with feeling. 

"Luffy-- go!" Sabo yells to the orca, tightening his grip on her. There was no doubt that meant he had found Teach and was fighting him. To use an attack that large though-- They should have been there with him!

She would have too-- had other commanders from Whitebeard's pod not appeared. Jozu the bottlenose whale and Haruta the spinner dolphin were there first, followed by Izo- a striped dolphin- and Vista, a pilot whale. The strongest of the strong had been sent out, just to bring Sabo back it seemed. 

The witch tenses as the others come around them. No--! He jumps off Luffy, ready to either try and let her get to Ace or fight for them both. He doesn't want to go back not after this, he just wants to get them to Ace! 

Luffy was shaking, trembling with the urge to run to Ace's aid despite the fierce commanders cutting her off. That's never stopped her before, but then... they have never all been so ready to fight her before either. "Let me get to Ace," she persisted, trying to swim around them. Vista and Haruta were the first to cut her off, their eyes serious and their weapons drawn. "Let me get to Ace!!" Luffy exclaimed, trying to charge right through, only for Jozu to slam her down. 

"We can't let you do that!" Jozu sounded pained to say that, but they had their orders. 

Luffy squirmed under him, fighting with all her might. "Let me go!! Let me go, let me go!!! Ace!!!" She called loudly, an even louder whistle following, as if that would reach him. 

"He's not alone-yoi!" Marco exclaimed. "Others from the pod are going to back him up for sure. We're not abandoning him! But you both can't just rush off like that! It's too dangerous-yoi!!" Niceties were pushed aside after that escape attempt. Marco was in no mood to play around anymore.. The situation was too dire.

Sabo's pipe twirls in his hands and he swings it towards Jozu. He doesn't really want to hurt these pod members-- but why can't they all fight together?! "We should go too then! All of us!" Sabo grits his teeth. The blonde wasn't willing to leave Luffy or Ace, now that he knew where he was. If he could just get to the other wards, it would be so much easier!

Haruto bristled. "What don't you understand!? You're going to selfishly throw yourself to the enemy!?" They get it, really and honestly... They do. They love Ace as well, even if not the same way. They loved Ace dearly and didn't want him to get hurt or killed either, but they have a whole kingdom to worry about as well. The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few, and Sabo- unfortunately- had too big of a responsibility to act so recklessly. 

They would fight him, knock him out if they needed to. Luffy was already struggling to get free, but Jozu had a firm hold on her with Vista joining him. Marco, Izo, and Haruta were squared up to take Sabo down should they have to. Blue flames were kicked up along Marco's wings and talons as he prepared to fight. "We don't want to resort to violence with you, Sabo. We love you, really.. We do-yoi. But we can't let you get killed, we can't risk the wards getting destroyed, and we can't let Teach win. Do you understand-yoi!?"

"I'm not--!" Sabo could fight, he was strong. His magic was strong. Eyes are on Luffy for a moment, watching her thrash and try to free herself. Sabo wouldn't throw himself at Teach, he wouldn't ever give that murderer what he wanted. Even so-- why were they so unwilling to just let them fight? His grip tightens on his pipe but he doesn't make any move to attack. Instead, tears start to pool in his eyes. Wouldn't it be better if all these strong people focused on Teach? Instead of trying to bring him back when he was just as willing to fight?!

"We can help-- I can't do nothing Marco, I can't." Asking them to go back to the safety of that castle, suffocating and useless, was too much. He doesn't think Teach would kill him, he needs him. And if they wouldn't let him help Ace, then they should at least help him power up those wards! His pipe is glowing brighter, fueled by his anger and outrage. Ace was out there fighting to avenge his friends and keep Luffy and himself safe. Who knows how long it would take for more of Whitebeards pod to get to him?

"Let Luffy go!" The same fierce protective streak Ace had for her, Sabo had as well. If they were going to be more concerned with stopping him, then he could at least try and help Luffy get away. His pipe is swung, bringing the force of a wave towards the two holding her down.

Jozu's skin took on a diamond texture with the wave rushing at him. Vista backed off quickly, joining Haruta and Izo's sides. Marco rushed Sabo then, his talons closing around the pipe and yanking back. 

Luffy smashed her flukes against Jozu to free herself, squirming out from under him and taking off in the direction the sun had been formed in. "Let her go-yoi!" Marco exclaimed, stopping Haruta and Vista in their tracks. "Just let her go..!" He feared for Ace too, but... Luffy was not their main concern at the moment.

The witch stopped anyway though, once Luffy was free and speeding away. Marco pulls his pipe back and Sabo goes with it, unwilling to let go while he watches Luffy swim towards Ace with at least some satisfaction in that.

"If you didn't pull this stunt," Haruta grit his teeth. "If you didn't do this! We could be over there with Ace right now, instead of chasing after you!" 

"Haruta, let it go-yoi," Marco growled. "Let's just-" The blonde witch had a point. Asking him to do nothing was just too much, and Marco understood Sabo's frustration, but... This was just too dangerous. "Go! Just go," Marco ordered to the other commanders. "Go help Ace-yoi!" 

"You sure?" Haruta straightened up. "You've got it here-?"

"Just go-yoi!" Marco spat back, sending the commanders away. He couldn't let Teach escape, couldn't leave Ace on his own. He would personally take care of Sabo here.

Haruta's words cut deep, helping still Sabo from any further fighting. He'd only been trying to help-- no matter what, they would have needed those wards strengthened with the magic that would actually work against the black hole magic. So why was this his fault? Sabo still doesn't let go of his pipe, but his shoulders slump. This guilt was too much. Teach had wanted to take over the kingdom-- for some reason. Maybe just power-- maybe he'd gone mad-- but he knew he needed Sabo to do it. He'd killed people for this reason, lured the witch back and endangered Ace and Luffy because of it. "Ace--." And now-- whatever happened to Ace would be his fault too? His breath catches in his throat. "I'm sorry--." Even now, when he wanted to be fighting by their side, as they'd always done, he wouldn't be allowed because what--? Because he was too important? That's what he couldn't stomach in the first place. It had been something he'd been so ashamed of, to share his father's blood. If he'd only been like Stelly, done everything asked of him and behaved like a good boy--. 

He probably would have never met Ace and Luffy then.

"Why is it so important to keep me safe? I can fight. I'd never do what Teach wanted even if he did catch me. I have the means to fight him but you won't let me!"

Marco lets go of the pipe and flutters back, looking a little more than aggravated. "He doesn't need you alive, remember-yoi?" Why else would Sabo have to come back periodically to strengthen the wards? They lost power over time- a terrible and conniving way of Sabo's father trying to force him in line. If Teach couldn't get Sabo to cooperate, he could always just kill him. The wards would lose their power over time, and Teach has been shown to play the long game of waiting. He could bide his time until the wards lost their protections- until he could come back, maybe stronger, and make everything worse. 

"And sometimes-!! Rushing in head-first and angry doesn't get the job done anyway! It only gets you killed! But we can't plan anything when we're constantly worried about you running off-yoi." Ace bought them some time at least, even if they didn't like their second division commander putting himself in trouble like that. It bought them time to come up with a decent plan while they pieced everything together. 

"You think we haven't been doing anything this whole time? We've been doing everything we can, but it's a little hard to act when he's slipping through our fingers-yoi. Then you waltz in and make everything worse by trying to rush in headfirst like he wants-yoi." Marco hated to sound so harsh, hated to sound like he was pointing fingers and pinning blame on them. It wasn't Sabo's fault he had been tricked, but every action after was of his own conscious decision. Marco could tell: the boy just hated being told what to do. "Whatever deep seated issues you have with authority--" the gull clenched his fists after changing forms. "We're not out to get you, or to hurt you. We're trying to keep the balance here, and now-yoi--" Well, the whole kingdom probably knows something terrible happened after what Ace just did.

It was a little hard to hide the small sun from the whole kingdom, after all. 

Sabo shakes his head. Teach would have to wait an awfully long time after his plan was already set into motion. "He does. Or else he wouldn't have done all this. That.. Darkness thing-- I think he needs to be inside the barriers to get to it and.. I'm the only one that knows how to do that. 

Or that can. My father didn't even know I could do that."

Marco's right to assume Sabo hated being told what to do, though. The witch lowers his pipe to his side before thinking better of it and holding it behind himself to hop up on, like he's ready to fly. He doesn't move though, just stays floating a few feet above the ground. 

He looks anywhere but at Marco too. "I could have gotten to the wards, strengthened them with the new magic to completely force that black hole magic out." It would have left Teach just how he was, Sabo assumed. Or killed him. He really didn't care what it would have done, but it would have helped. "....I'll go back. To the castle. Please help Ace. Don't be mad at Luffy. She loves him--- I love him." 

Marco was right though--- acting on his own like this, endangering more people was his own choice that he's made. They shouldn't blame Luffy for going along with him though. They both just wanted the same thing. For Ace to come back to them.

"I'm--" No.. apologies wouldn't really fix anything, he'd already damned them he felt. Blue eyes drift over in the direction of the castle and his hands grip tighter on his pipe.  It just seemed like no matter what they wanted to do it wouldn't really help. Keeping him locked in there would only have drawn Teach to attack the castle at some point. 

Maybe they wanted that. 

Maybe they wanted Teach to attack the castle, where they had a home field advantage. Was it not better to lure the enemy into their den rather than rush at him without knowing what to expect? 

Marco shook his head. "Don't," he huffed out to Sabo. "Just-- let's get back-yoi."

\--------------------------------------

It was hours later when the rest of the commanders returned and Sabo had mellowed considerably by the time everyone got back. He scans for Ace as they enter and only sinks further into his seat when he doesn't see him. Their return was announced by Luffy's voice, loudly yelling at them to let her go-- she had to go back for Ace, she needed to find Ace. He was still out there, he needed her help. 

The commanders had quite the task bringing her back, especially with all the thrashing and fighting she was doing. Marco felt his heart drop into his gut at her desperate exclamations. His fears were only confirmed when Ace was nowhere to be found, and the commanders all looked so tragically defeated. "Where is he-yoi..!?" Marco didn't want to believe that Ace was dead either, but it was starting to look like that. 

Izo bit his lower lip, trying to hold back the tears. "By the time we got there--" His words wavered with despair. "They were already gone. All of them..! Ace, too!"

Luffy's yelling should make Sabo want to get up and do something-- follow her into fighting and looking for him still but--. That hasn't worked. He's only done what Teach wanted and let himself blindly go where he shouldn't have. "Luffy." Sabo’s voice is deeper than normal, harsher. And he can't help but think, with some disgust, how proud his father would be of him. "Stop acting like that." It's very difficult to not let his voice catch, to keep his even tone, but he does.

Ace couldn't be dead though--- surely, after everything, Teach would have made a grand show of that. So... something else must have happened. Whatever had happened though, it wasn't going to make things better by screaming and crying. He almost even calls her a crybaby again but-- that would have made him break this new façade. Sabo wouldn't be able to hold back his tears if he'd done that, called her what Ace always did to get under her skin.

What was he supposed to do now though? Everything he'd done-- had been what led to this point.

Luffy was visibly shaking, her wide, testy eyes turning to Sabo as if he were a stranger and not someone she knew intimately. Stop acting like that. That was asking too much.. Ace was very near and dear to her- to both of them! "Sabo--" She went quiet, but sounded more betrayed than anything else. 

What happened, to make him so calm? To make him so different all of a sudden? 

Sabo tenses at her tone and turns his head away for a moment. He'd hurt her. Whitebeard’s men needed time to plan and think though, that's what they'd needed when the witch had been running around like an idiot and trying to help. It had brought nothing but pain though.

Luffy shook her head. If he wanted to be that way, that was his choice. She wasn't going to calm down though, she should have been there with Ace when it happened-- whatever it was. "Let me go!" She starts to fight again, thrashing against Jozu, but he had a firm hold on her still.  The fight was not as violent as before, though. She hit her head back against the commander, eyes squeezed shut as tears fell freely. "Ace!! Just let me go back for him!! Please!!"

All the blood that she saw scared her. Was he dead? Certainly not, if Teach wasn't making a big display of it, but that didn't mean he wouldn't die. "Let me go to him, please!! He needs me!"

She can hear him already: _Getting rescued by you!? How embarrassing!! You're just a big cry baby!_

Luffy slumped in Jozu's grasp, sobbing loudly and freely. She stopped fighting, but she couldn't stop crying. "He promised he'd come back..!!" If only pleading to the universe would actually accomplish something. 

Luffy would have Ace at her side immediately. 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Sabo watches as Luffy flails and kicks until she finally stops. And just cries.

He would no doubt find out what they all saw at the scene of the fight, but he couldn't focus on that right now. Ace had done what he did to try and protect them-- and he'd really be slapping the freckled orca in the face if he just went and threw himself into danger and allowed Luffy to get caught up in that mess too. Sabo pushes himself up from his chair then and nearly falls into Luffy and Jozu to take her into his arms. The bottlenose whale allows it, freeing up his hands so he can return to the problem they currently had. Sabo’s voice breaks then, his own sobs echoing Luffy’s as he holds her close. "Luffy-- please--." He's not sure what he's asking. Don't do anything rash-- don't go throw yourself back out there-- don't hate me. He'll sinks down to the floor with her in his lap. "Ace-- Ace doesn't break his promises-- remember--?" Whatever had happened-- he'd still come back right? Sabo can think about what might have happened if they'd been able to go with him all he wanted, but it wouldn't change what did happen. All they had was each other, and Sabo immediately regretted trying to speak to Luffy like he had. That's not what she needed or wanted. "I'm sorry-- I didn't mean to--." He clings tighter, burying his face against her neck and his hand in her hair.

Ace was gone, that much could not be disputed. If Teach was powerful enough to take Ace down, then they really needed to plan amongst each other and come up with an idea on how to manage. They also needed to plan for the event that Ace might very well be dead by the time they move in to attack. 

They could not rely on his assistance this time.

Luffy sobbed and cried very loudly, causing some of the commanders to abandon the room so they might speak. Whitebeard was the last to go, but he no longer held a neutral expression. He was upset at this new development, and he'll be damned if he didn't get Ace back. 

There would be no forgiveness if he was dead.

She clung back to Sabo, shaking with how hard she was crying. Ace never broke his promises, this was true, but he didn't have the power to keep this one either. "He said he'd come back-!!" But he didn't. He wouldn't, this time, she just knows it. "We have to go get him, Sabo! I can't leave him there! He's all alone!! He needs us!" She would beg, plead, and cry to anyone who would listen.

Sabo holds her close, watching as the commanders leave the room one by one. He can't bear to look at Whitebeard, knowing just how much he has let the king down. The witch had responsibilities, but he'd ignored them-- and for what? To try and stick around Ace? He'd tried when both Whitebeards pod and even Ace himself were telling them to stay put.

"We have to-- trust Whitebeard Luffy-- That's what I should have done--." It's hard to speak through his own tears, but he does. He can't leave again though, he can't risk anything else. 

"We-- they'll get him back!"

He'd be out there chasing after Teach and getting Ace back if he could but-- it was because of him trying to do that in the first place that the pod hadn't been able to reach Ace in time. They said that-- they'd been too focused on watching after Sabo and all his escapes to help their other commander.

"I know-- he needs us. I know--." He's not as loud as Luffy is, but his own tears are falling freely as he clings back to her.

Neither of them really seemed to notice when someone else had entered the room with them. The lone lionfish warrior steps closer and pats a hand on Sabo's shoulder, giving the blonde a gentle smile as he helped them to stand back up and took Luffy from him. Sabo was hesitant to let his sister go but he understood-- they needed to move. The pod needed to work. And crying in the middle of their castle wouldn't help.

"Now, Luffy--." Shanks started, voice calm and even. "You know if you went to your brother like this he'd just call you a crybaby again."

It was a little disorienting at first. Luffy didn't realize that she was getting picked up, or that someone else had entered the room. For a fleeting moment, she hoped it was Ace, but when she registered red hair and that voice-- well, she was let down, but Shanks was still good company. Luffy buried her face against him, sobbing into him. Shanks turns to start walking, motioning for the still crying Sabo to follow him. The blonde follows quietly, except for his own sobbing. Even though he'd been born into a family-- had a mother and father and brother even before he'd met Luffy and Ace-- the orcas were still the only real family he'd ever had. And he would fight against demons themselves to keep the two of them safe. There was a fear etched into him now-- that for all he'd tried to help, he'd only made things worse.

"I don't care!!" At this point, she'd rather hear him call her a crybaby. That meant he was feeling well enough to jest, that meant he was here to see her crying. "I don't care, I just want him back!"  Luffy had Ace with her for so long... She couldn't remember life without him. He had always been there, in her pod-- and even when he left, she had gone chasing after him. They were a pod together, before Sabo had come into their lives. They hunted, slept, and traveled together long after she put her pod-- their family-- behind. 

Losing him was like losing a part of herself. 

But wait..! "Shanks--!" She leaned back some, grabbing his shirt collar desperately. "Shanks, come with us! Please!! We can get Ace back, together! We can save him, please..!" She bowed her head against him again, sobbing pathetically. "Please."

"We're doing everything we can, Luffy." Shanks assures her, petting a hand through her hair as she leans back into him.

He had Makino and his child to look out for here though-- even with Luffy's desperate pleas, Shanks knew this was one thing he wouldn't be able to do for her. "You are going to save him. And you know I get the feeling you'll get to him before us and what are you going to do then?" 

The redhead walks through the halls and stairs, back up to Sabo's room.  "You're not gonna let Teach see you cry while you kick his ass, right?"

Suddenly, everything felt so hopeless. Shanks wasn't going to help, he wouldn't help. Sabo wanted to leave it to Whitebeard, but that wasn't good enough for Luffy. Ace was gone now, he was missing now, hurt now. Waiting and waiting would only worsen the situation. If they waited long enough, she is sure they would lose him all together.  Luffy pried herself away from Shanks once they were back in Sabo's room. She had stopped crying at least, but she looked grave. Suddenly, she didn't want Sabo or Shanks' company anymore. If they were content with leaving everything to Whitebeard, so be it... but Luffy was not so quick to throw in the towel.

She wasn't going to abandon Ace to whatever fate had grasped him. But she won't say anything else, for now.. Her head hurt, and her heart hurt worse. Luffy crawled to the bed, taking this moment to try and calm herself. She needed to think, needed to collect herself before she went rushing out again. The world was spinning and while smashing it around her would bring some catharsis, it would not get her to Ace any faster. 

So... What can she do?

Shanks can tell when he's no longer wanted but doesn't say anything, just leaves the two of them, closing the door behind him. Sabo hasn't stopped crying yet though. His hands tangle in his hair in frustration and the blonde walks over to his desk to collapse in his chair and bury his face in his arms.

He wants to leave again-- as badly as Luffy does. Sabo absolutely loathes having to sit back and do nothing while Ace needs them. His sobbing has quieted, now muffled against the desk, but his shoulders still shake. He felt trapped though-- anything he'd tried to do to help Ace had only ended up helping Teach instead. Except for the ward they'd been able to power up, but what good would just one do? They needed to do the rest to have any real effect. 

"We'll.. get him back Luffy. I'm sorry.. I don't think I can leave now though.." His head is turned to the side, crying stopped for now so he can talk. "Haruta said... they could have gotten to him sooner. If they didn't have to always chase after me.."

Luffy whipped around almost immediately and shouted back: "They could've gotten to him faster if they just let us go to him!!" Luffy didn't want to hear any excuses, wouldn't accept that this was somehow her fault when all she had wanted to do was help Ace-- be with Ace. It was not a crime to love someone, and especially not a crime to want to fight beside them.

Whatever happened to Ace... could have easily been avoided if they would have just let the witch and smaller orca go with their podmate. He didn't have to fight him alone. The commanders said there had been others around, by how the scene of the fight looked. The thought alone shattered Luffy; she grabbed her bangs in both hands, shaking as she was overcome with it all once again. 

He was all alone. They probably ganged up on him, and he was all alone. What sort of condition was he in now? Barely clinging to life? 

"You're just going to stay here!?" She couldn't believe that. He was just giving up like that... So she was on her own. Luffy stomped her foot indignantly, tail swishing as she turned away from him. "Then I'll get Ace back! Stay here and do nothing!"

Sabo's eyes go wide but he stays silent. That was the first thing he'd thought when the commanders stopped them. All that responsibility be damned-- Sabo loved these two more than he ever loved anyone before. That alone was worth risking himself for. Now though, there was a voice in the back of his mind telling him he was risking the entire kingdom too. 

No-- he wouldn't ever allow Teach to get away with this. Wouldn't ever allow him to seize control.

"I don't want to do nothing Luffy--! I'm.. I'm afraid." He turns in his chair to get up and walk up right behind her. "Teach will want us to chase after him.. that's why-- that's why he would have taken him." And Sabo doubted any of the commanders here would help them now. "I want him back-- and I don't want anything to happen to you.." His eyes followed the swishing tail before the blonde gently took hold of it, stopping the aggravated motion. 

"I need to.. go with you. To make sure that happens." He still sounded unsure though, afraid of throwing them to Teach all over again.

Luffy puffed one of her cheeks out in agitation. First and foremost, she wanted to pull her tail away from him, but she chose not to. If he wanted to hold on to her tail, so be it. She didn't miss the uncertainty of his tone, or the way he hesitated when he spoke. 

It made her frown. "I'm not abandoning Ace." As if that was what Sabo was doing... But it was hard to get the upperhand on someone they couldn't even find unless he wanted to be found. Now, he had an even bigger bargaining chip against them, but all it did was inspire Luffy to start smashing through obstacles.

But now... How could they shake off Whitebeard's commanders? That was the current task, because those were the obstacles keeping Sabo locked away. She huffed in exasperation, folding her arms over her chest.


	7. Chapter 7

It wasn't until some time later that a glimmer of hope shone through for both witch and familiar. Tapping at the window caught Luffy's attention, along with a familiar smiling face. "Sanji..!!!" She eagerly rushes up to the window, hands pressing against the glass. The other orca held up a hand, telling her to stay quiet. Sabo raised an eyebrow at the group outside the window but followed Luffy over to it. Was this her pod she had talked about so fondly before? They looked like an odd bunch. Another orca-- a tiger shark, and-- two more witches at least? If they can help them, Sabo won't complain.

With Sanji was Zoro, Nami, Usopp-- Hell, Luffy could see her whole makeshift pod gathered just beyond the window, awaiting her arrival. "We know something's going on," Sanji kept an even tone. "Kinda hard to deny it after that big explosion."

_ "They took Ace!!" _

"Sh!" Sanji exclaimed from outside. "You wanna get us caught..!? We're busting you out, alright?"

Unlike Luffy, Sabo does keep his voice quiet. "The commanders from Whitebeard's pod will be guarding everywhere to keep me from leaving. Do you have a way around them?"

The sound of the door clicking behind them is suddenly so loud and Sabo feels his blood run cold and Luffy tenses beside him. Not already--! The witch stiffens, hand gripping his pipe tightly. The voice from the doorway makes him relax, but not entirely. At least it wasn’t one of the ones who had brought them back. "Sheesh--. No wonder they can always tell when you'll make a run for it. You're so loud." Shanks reaches a hand up to scratch against his red hair under his straw hat. He doesn't look like he'll stop them at least, but his other hand is still on the hilt of his sword.

Considering that this was only Shanks, Luffy relaxed some as well... but she would still fight if she needed to. She put herself in front of the window in an attempt to block Shanks' view of her pod outside. Sanji moved to the side, also trying to hide from view and staying perfectly quiet.  Nami and Usopp collected beside him, holding on to each other with eyes wide and held breaths. Luffy tapped on the window with her tail, assuring Sanji that they were still going through with this. "You're not going to stop me, Shanks," she promised in a grave tone. "I'm leaving to go rescue Ace." 

"Hey, hey, Luffy--" Usopp didn't sound so sure of himself. "Don't try picking any fights until we get you out of there, okay..?" The witch poked his long nose over Sanji's shoulder, hugging on to the orca now. Nami peered over the other side, her eyes wide as well.

But Luffy was determined. She clenched her fists, teeth grit. "I'll fight you if I have to, I don't care." Usopp and Nami visibly panicked behind a now smug looking Sanji at the window. "But I'm not waiting around for someone to come in here and tell me Ace died because they waited too long!"

Shanks only raised an eyebrow and gave a lazy grin. He'd already seen the pod outside the window but did they really think they could hide from him like that? There are powers other than magic that people and animals can possess in this world. The redhead has always been able to sense the creatures around him, even without the benefit of sonar like Luffy had. 

Just how far could that power reach if used with an ability like hers though?

"Oh?" He sounds a little amused and starts walking towards his favorite orca. "Do you think you can take me on, Luffy?" He had been part of Rogers pod for a reason. He was renowned as one of the strongest warriors in this entire ocean for a reason. Luffy held her ground despite the panicked sounds from behind her. Nami and Usopp expected the worst and clung tightly to Sanji, who was also ready to break through the window and assist Luffy if she got into a fight with the lionfish. Fighting-- however, was actually not what Shanks was here to do. As he got closer to Luffy, his hand moved away from his sword and up to his signature hat. Fingers gripped it loosely as the redhead removed it with a grin and placed it over on Luffy's head. The orca tensed for a moment before she allowed herself to relax under the hat.

"I don't think you're ready for that. But you know-- you remind me so much of Roger. He never backed down from anything-- even the times I wanted him to. He gave me that hat. I think you should have it, now." There's a fond smile on his face. Whitebeard's pod was doing their best to get their missing commander back but Ace needed the action that Luffy was so keen to take. "You can give it back once you're a great orca like he was."

Sanji relaxed as well once the exchange passed, assuring Nami and Usopp that all was well with gentle clicks. 

Luffy blinks in surprise, a warmth spreading through her that brought excitement with it at the news that the hat currently upon her was Roger's as well. Though her curved dorsal fin fit nicely beneath it, she reaches for the brim of the hat and holds it a little tighter to her with a broad grin spreading across her face.  _ I don't think you're ready for that _ .  Oh, but she would throw herself into it wholly until her heart burst from the effort. There was just no need for it though. "I won't let you down," she promised with a nod, tears forming in her black eyes as she took a step back to the window again.

Shanks grins. He knows she wouldn't let him down. And he can't help but eye that orca outside the window too. He's ready to jump to her defense. The tiger shark too. Already she's got such a loyal pod--. _Roger, if you could see this girl-- It'd be like looking in a mirror wouldn't it?_ They should leave on this quest with renewed hope. And Shanks knew that once she was happy and full of energy, others around her would be as well.

Sanji was already starting to open the window for her, a neutral expression on his face. "Sabo-" Luffy called to the blonde witch. "Come on! Let's go!" They didn't have time to waste, after all. 

Sabo nods eagerly after a moment and jumps up next to Luffy. Zoro-- the tiger shark outside, tells them to back up though. "I'll take care of the stupid window!" Sanji was already prying the window open, but this guy just looked ready to fight. Or he just wanted to show off. The man moves almost faster than anyone can see, and cleanly cuts the window and part of the wall clear off the building-- making the blonde witch give a nervous laugh.

Talk about extra--.

"-!!! You didn't have to cut the window off, you idiot!!" Sanji exclaimed, following after his captain with a heavy slap of his flukes. He angrily pressed against the tiger shark beside him, only to have Zoro press back against the orca, teeth showing and yelling back just as fiercely: 

_ "I wanted to, you stupid fish!"  _

Sanji huffs in exasperation before breaking away and taking some distance for himself. Nami remained close go Usopp, who was clinging to her for dear life as the pod zipped away from the castle with ease. Zoro keeps close to the pod, his own tail giving powerful strokes to almost propel him ahead of the group at times. Nami or Usopp were always quick to call him back though, for fear of him getting lost.

Shanks seems to think this pod is the funniest thing he’s ever seen and starts roaring with laughter. He laughs for a good while, even after Sabo and Luffy have speed off with her pod. Wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes, the redhead grabs for the transponder snail from his pocket and speaks into it. "Makino. They're out. You can go ahead now." Just because he couldn't go along with the pod doesn't mean he couldn't help in his own way. The mermaid’s scream could be heard throughout the building, making commanders rush towards her and away from any line of sight of Luffy and Sabo. They would probably be a little upset to discover, when questioning her, that she thought she'd seen a water spider.

When the pod reaches the borders of the castle, however, they find themselves faced with some of Vista's group on sentry duty. Sabo ducks down, pressing himself closer to Luffy’s back to stay hidden. While Luffy was willing to charge through them, that would only cause a disturbance that would bring the rest of the commander's attention to the fleeing pod. So what, then, could they do that would guarantee a silent escape?

Their answer came from an unlikely ally-- a common dolphin who spun in front of the sentries with all the desperation and panic that someone would expect if they knew what was going on. He was a good liar at least, pleading about a disturbance on castle grounds, how someone had broken in and attacked him! Now they were running about the grounds freely and looking for Whitebeard! The sentries tensed and took off, discussing plans amongst themselves as they hurried away. The dolphin turned quickly, now shifted back to his human form with blue and spiky hair swishing as his eyes fell to the pod expectantly. "Well! Hurry up then!" He urged, his tail slapping the water furiously when Luffy hesitated.

The orcas eyes lit up as she swam around him, clicking excitedly and zanging him with her sonar. "You look so cool!" She exclaimed, twirling around him again and reaching his front. "You have a mask on!! Like a superhero!!"

Suddenly, Usopp was longing for his old alias. He was the superhero!! But those days were gone, and that was not important here. 

The dolphin frowned, folding his arms over his chest. "You're going to rescue Ace, right? Don't worry about my looks, just hurry!" He was obviously a member of Whitebeard's pod, but Sanji was not so willing to trust him. What if this was a trap?

Luffy, on the other hand, trusted him completely and beat her flukes excitedly like a dog wagging its tail. "Come with us! Join my pod-"

"No." She was shut down quickly by the dolphin. "Just-- Stop wasting my time and go get Ace, alright? You don't have much time." There was no trespasser, and it wouldn't take the others long to figure that out. Deuce already had an explanation for his panic, but it was all for naught if Luffy was too distracted to get anywhere quickly. Luck was in his favor though, as she nodded and hurried along again. 

Sanji hesitated to stare at him, then followed after with some encouragement from Nami. They had to meet up the rest of their pod first, not waste time here with baseless suspicions. Sanji agreed, a wry look on his face before he too sped off and took the lead, nearly displacing Luffy as he swam passed. "This way," he ordered to her, turning abruptly and heading toward a quieter village in the kingdom. 

His restaurant was located there-- a perfect place to hide out and collect themselves. The old man in charge, as well as the staff, would cover for them if any of Whitebeard's pod were to come looking around. And hopefully, they wouldn't have that problem.

Once in the back of the restaurant, in a quieter room, they were greeted by Franky, Robin, Chopper, and Brook. Luffy rushed them each in turn for a hug, showing off her new hat before the excitement waned to the severity of their situation. They still needed to rescue Ace. Sabo nods his greeting to each of Luffy’s podmates and, even though they seem to be somewhere they can relax, the witch stays put by Luffy’s side.

"Right!" Her eyes lit up as she jumped back to business, her tail arching up and flukes proudly displayed in a pose of pride and excitement. "We're going to kick Teach's ass and get Ace back!"  Bold words and somehow, Sabo isn’t surprised to hear what seemed to be her entire plan, just-- kick his ass. He smiles down at Luffy and runs a hand through her hair. 

They would save Ace. No matter what.

"I think I have an idea-- on how to find them.” The witch cuts in. As straightforward as Luffy’s plan was, they still had to  _ find  _ Ace and Teach. “Or rather.. make them come to use. When I wanted to go charge up the wards-- I think we should do that again. Teach will feel his dark magic starting to wane from it and surely come looking to stop it before I can finish. That one I already got won't do much on its own-- but he'll feel it if I can get to a second one."

The pod listens intently as Sabo explained, and Sanji nods along in agreement. Robin has a gentle smile on her face; the group is already more receptive than Whitebeard's pod had been. "That sounds like a fine idea. They won't expect us," she interjects, leaning back against Franky some.

"All we have to do is get you to the three other gates." Sanji was liking this idea more and more already. "If we can avoid getting into a confrontation until after all the wards are charged, then we'll have a better chance." Sabo is able to relax more as his plan is meet with such enthusiasm. Until recently-- Luffy had been the only one to ever agree with any of his ideas. Even though he was certain they made sense, Marco and the other commanders never wanted to follow through with any of them.

Luffy nodded along as well. That did sound better than just running in head-first and not knowing what to expect. This would take Teach's focus off of Ace as well, or so she hoped. They would be too caught up in trying to catch Sabo to even worry about Ace. "Yes!!" And suddenly, she is excited all over again, flashing teeth in a broad grin. "Yes, that's perfect!! Let's go to the other wards now!!"

"Not now," Sanji frowned. "The Whitebeard commanders will realize you're gone and they'll go straight for them first, if that's where they caught you before. I know you hate it, but-- It might be best to wait, at least until the morning."

That dulled Luffy's excitement some. Could Ace wait that long? Her heart hurt at the thought of it, him spending a night alone, with them. "We know you don't like it, Captain," Robin started as well, "but we can't risk a fight with the Whitebeard pod."

"Ace will be alright for the night," Franky assured confidently, even if Luffy couldn't let herself believe that so easily. "Better to lay low and put up a SUPER fight tomorrow than get caught and dragged back to the castle, right?"

"I think.. we should wait too." Sabo reassures, seeing just how much Luffy still wanted to charge headfirst into everything. He did too and it pained him to make Ace wait longer but--. "If we're caught-- we won't have another chance like this." And-- it might be the smells from being in an actual kitchen that's suddenly reminding Sabo he hasn't eaten anything for a good while because he's been so stressed but-- his stomach gives the loudest rumble. One to rival Luffy's even.

"Ah-- I've only had tea for the past couple days. I should probably be at full strength for tomorrow." Especially considering how much cleansing those houses had worn him out. He hadn't exactly been using the correct spell at the time but-- it was still probably a good idea to eat. "Do you think we could--?"

To that, Sanji was able to take over. "My room's open for everyone upstairs," he assured. "There are spare rooms too," as it was quite difficult for the Baratie to keep wait-staff on hand. The open rooms would house the pod comfortably for the night. "I'll get something whipped up right away!" The most assuring grin spread across his face, making even Luffy relax in her impatient state. 

_ She didn't want to wait any longer. She had been away from Ace for far too long, as is. _

Getting able to settle down and collect themselves was good, now that they were away from Whitebeard’s pod. Sabo had no doubts that the king’s pod would be mad at him, but Ace couldn't wait. They needed to get to him as quickly as possible-- he wasn't alone and never would be as long as Luffy and Sabo were here. 

Whatever room Luffy decided to claim for her own, she dragged Sabo in as well, the witch following easily and taking a seat next to her once she’d settled on a spot, so they would not be separated. Sanji brought a platter in sometime later for herself and Sabo, knowing all too well that this pod was full of members who eat, a lot. 

"If nothing is to your liking," Sanji smiled pleasantly, always hospitable to a guest, "then I can fix something else up." He was also offering a pot of tea and a cup for Sabo, having caught that comment earlier about surviving off of tea. 

Sabo’s stomach only grumbles louder as Sanji approaches with food a while later and he can feel the drool seeping down the side of his mouth at the smell of it. Whatever Luffy’s cook made smelled so good--. "Ah-- thank you--!" The blonde witch accepts the tea with a bright smile and takes a very satisfying gulp from his cup first before going for the food.

Luffy was already attacking the platter voraciously. "You better share with him!" Sanji exclaimed suddenly, seeing her attacking the food with abandon. "That's for both of you!" He exclaimed, striking Luffy upside the head in an attempt to slow her pace.

Sabo wished Ace could be here for this-- seeing Luffy with her pod was something else but also seeing her act more like herself was enough to lighten any mood. "It's alright, Sanji-- I'm used to fighting her for food." He would take the chance to stuff his face though, once the cook had struck Luffy and interrupted her. His stomach was already thanking him and he knew he would be better off for it tomorrow. "You've got a really fantastic pod Luffy.." He almost felt bad for keeping her away from them but-- she would always go where she wanted to be. And Sabo was quick to reassure himself that she had chosen him as much as he had chosen her, and Ace, to be his familiars. "I hope she isn't too much trouble for you guys to handle. I know how bad she can be." Sabo grins, fondly watching Luffy trying to swallow her food whole.

Sanji grinned nervously, as if he would admit to her older brother that Luffy was a handful. Didn't he already know that undeniable truth about her? "No, not at all," the resident orca lied with a hint of joking sarcasm dripping from his words. Sabo gives a knowing smile at that. He'd love to hear about all the trouble Luffy and her pod have gotten into. All the adventures they've been on and places they've seen. That would be something for another time though.

Luffy beamed, proud and smug, before attacking the food again. Sanji had the others to feed as well though, and returned to his responsibilities. "Namiiii!!! Robiiiin!!!" He sang out in an enamored tone as he hurried to dote on them and bring them the absolute best he had to offer. 

Luffy rolled her eyes, laughing at her cook's amusing responses to the witch and seal. Sanji was always like that around them, wasn't he? He had a bit of a protective side to him in reference to Usopp as well, though he was not so vocal or excitable about it. 

"We can drag Ace here, once we get him back!" Luffy suggested. "Sanji's the best cook in the whole kingdom! The whole world!" She couldn't help but to praise her cook; it had taken quite a bit of effort to convince him to join her pod. 

"I can't wait to get Ace back... he'll love that. Though this is still a restaurant. I'm worried you two would run them out of business." Luffy alone could go through the entire food supply on their ship in a couple hours, given the chance. His magic had to protect it and thankfully-- Ace could control himself around the supply. And-- Sabo can't deny that this is the best food he's ever tasted. Slowly though, he's getting his fill and resting back, knees pulled up to his chest and back against the headboard of the bed. His cup of tea is rested on his knees and there's a small smile on his face as he watches Luffy fill herself.

"I'd love to hear about how you happened to meet all of them. Your pod. They seem... fun." And loyal, above all else. He could see that clearly in how they regarded Luffy when she was in the room with them.

The brightest of smiles graced her face for the first time since Ace had gone away. It was genuine and true, which made it even more special, but it was not meant to last. She was still worried, even if she could laugh and joke and stay in this room freely. She was still worried about what tomorrow might bring for them. It was the first night that Ace wasn't going to join them in their beds. Luffy might seem fine for now, but she would show some discomfort for his absence later.

They weren't the only ones with heavy hearts. Unlike that fire burning beneath the skin and boiling their blood with the will to fight though, Ace awoke with the crushing pressure of defeat weighing heavily down on him. Bleary red eyes cracked open to an unfamiliar and dark area, and the first thing he noticed was how terribly his back hurt. A soft sound of discomfort left his lips before he muffled it by biting the lower and squeezing his eyes shut. Then he heard loud laughter echoing from around him, causing him to crack one of his eyes open again. He could see shadows moving, silhouettes looming over him like he was some piece on display. 

_"Hey, captain!"_ A hardened voice called, his mocking tone echoing in Ace's ears. _"He's awake!"_

There was a moment of pause, and Ace realized how stale the water was here. Death clung to every surface, poisoning the space between with darkness. Thick fingers had grabbed his hair and ripped him upward. The orca suddenly became painfully aware that his dorsal fin had collapsed into the locks of black that were now seized, and he felt more humiliated and agitated that his defeat was so visible. His teeth grit when he found himself staring at the object of his hunt over the past few days: Teach was suddenly there, plain as day unlike the silhouetted shadows surrounding him-- them. "You're not dead yet, right?" There was a casual indifference found in his voice as he regarded Ace, tilting the orca's head forcibly to the side some. 

Ace scoffed, letting his eyes fall shut again. He didn't need them, he had his sonar that painted a better image of what surrounded him. Along with Teach, there were nine others and they were all almost as strong as the fat whale himself. Whatever magic Sabo had been trying to warn him about, it was worse than Ace realized at first. His own arrogance had gotten the better of him, but he was angry and careless and nothing would change that. At least his abduction meant Sabo was safe for a while longer.

"I didn't know what to do with you at first, Ace!" Teach exclaimed happily. "Killing you won't suffice, but you won't join my pod either!" Not even the threat of death would sway his position, which unnerved Teach to no end. Did the orca not know what he was worth? "Then I considered parading you around! Surely, your brother and sister will come running for you then! Zehahahaha!! Wouldn't that be the quickest way to get ahold of that troublesome Sabo!?" 

Ace felt his stomach churn. Sabo and Luffy would be dumb enough to fall for such an obvious and poorly made trap, all to rescue him. He wasn't worth it, in the grand scheme of things. He really wasn't worth it. 

"But--" Teach pulled Ace's head back painfully so he was forced to stare up at him. "Then I thought of a better idea, after all your fighting and struggle.” Since his capture, there had been nothing but pain at the hands of the larger whale, in his attempt to sway his fallen commander and enjoy the spoils of war. “I could have you bring that witch to me." 

Now, Ace's eyes went wide in horror. He would really rather kill himself than do that. 

"Don't worry," Teach sneered as his crew closed in around Ace. "This will only hurt if you struggle."

\----------------

Luffy did not sleep well that night. She kept waking up at intervals, tossing and turning. The bed was comfortable, and Sabo's presence was more than welcome, but worry gnawed at her core. Throughout the night, Luffy could sleep for an hour or two, then she was up again for a few minutes and continues this cycle until the light of morning had washed upon them.

Sabo always woke when Luffy did, having had a couple nights already of not being able to sleep soundly. He'd always do what he could to try and comfort her-- comfort them both so they'd be able to sleep and be more prepared for the day tomorrow. The witch doesn't think he was really asleep anyway, when the light started shining in, as his eyes were already cracked open. He didn't feel tired though. It wouldn't be an easy day by any means. Once they'd gotten Teach's attention from charging the wards, the fight would be brought straight to them.

At least, from the little he'd seen, Luffy's pod seemed able to handle themselves.

Once up and meeting up with all of Luffy's pod again for breakfast, Sabo is quick to explain some finer points of his plan, as well as the terrible magic that Teach now holds:  "It's like a vacuum, remember that. Darkness that sucks in even the light around it. I can dispel it with the wards of course-- but it'll be easier once we've got Teach down. They won't let me get to more than one to charge them most likely, so two will have to do." He explains everything about it that he's learned, especially to the two other witches. Showing them how best to defend against it is all that he can really do since the wards are going to provide the most boost to fight it with and he's the only one that can use them.

After more food is scarfed down by the pod, they set off to the closest ward from the restaurant. Sabo finds as well that having Luffy's pod around him is more than reassuring. These are all good people-- they'll get Ace back for sure. Zoro seems to stay closer to Luffy and it reminds the sea witch of how Marco would always stay close to or on Whitebeards shoulders. And-- there's no sign of the commanders so far, which is a good sign.

Luffy’s grateful when they were finally traveling, leading the way explosively with a swish of her tail so quick that she might snap her spine in half with one wrong move. Sanji had grabbed her tail at some point, reminding her that the rest of the pod could not keep up with that pace and that they needed to stay together. She didn't like it, but she knew he was right and slowed down some. 

"Luffy..” Sabo leans down, closer to her ear to talk, pipe grasped tightly in his hand and prepared for anything on the way. “I'll need you to stay outside the ward this time, okay? If they happen to come before I can step back out with you-- I don't want them knowing I can bring people in with me, okay?"

Hearing there would need to be some separation from Sabo during this brought some hesitation, but understanding. At least she could fight freely should Teach show himself, or his pod. "I got ya," she flashed her teeth with a smile, trilling in excitement.

There were still no commanders in sight, luckily, by the time they reached the gate of the East. Luffy stopped nearer to it for Sabo, humming to herself as she usually did. Her humming, though lighthearted and excitable, was plagued with concern this time. She just wanted to get to Ace. Sabo slides from the orca’s back and gives a look back to her and her pod.

"We'll cover you from here," Franky grinned at Sabo. "You do what you gotta do, little brother!"  Already, they were so accepting to him, as if he had always been one of them. Luffy was Sabo's familiar and sister, so he was like family to them as well.  Franky gives Sabo pause before he ventures into the ward and another smile on his face. He's glad-- Luffy has friends like this.

It's lonely, being inside these wards by himself, and almost unnaturally quiet. He hurries to the crystal though and closes his eyes, placing the now glowing pipe against it. Magic hums through his body and he can feel it waiting to burst out in waves. Once this is done, his magic will only be stronger against Teach's and he'll be one step closer to finding Ace and bringing him home.

The magic that surges through the ward spreads out along the kingdom, able to meet with the magic of the first ward now. He smiles at his work but quickly hurries back out to Luffy and her waiting pod. "I'm done!" He calls out once he's past the barrier and joining the others again.

It was quiet while Sabo worked inside- or as quiet as it can be when all of Luffy's pod has gathered together. They had found ways to amuse themselves while they waited, mostly with Usopp telling some grandiose tale that-- very clearly never happened. It was peaceful for now, and even when they departed the gate. 

But it would not remain. And Sabo actually believed they might be able to get to the third ward.

Sanji, Luffy, and Usopp stopped abruptly as they were rushed suddenly by a very vicious pilot whale that bared his teeth and almost caught Robin. Her tail slapped at him as she propelled up and away, and the pilot whale continued forward with a smug laugh. Luffy's pod was on edge then, awaiting his return, but it never came. That whale was gone as quick as he'd come. Was that one of Teach's pod--?

Something else was charging them. Luffy's attention was ripped towards it, propelling at them with blinding speed. She almost didn't recognize the freckled individual with his dorsal fin draped over the side of his body. His mouth opened as he drew near, but Luffy was excited to see him swimming at them. "Ace!" Her eyes lit up, tail raising with excitement. 

Sabo’s focus has to be drawn to what Luffy decides to launch herself at though, not given much time to focus on the pilot whale. A large smile, and so much relief crosses Sabo's face. "Ace--!" He's just as excited as Luffy is, and even raising a hand up to wave wildly at the fast approaching orca.

Ace! You escaped! You came!! You-!!" Luffy’s excitedly trying to talk to Ace, before he barrels against her, teeth raking along her side in surprising violence as he rushes into the heart of the pod. His body thrashed wildly, causing the pod to disperse from the sanctuary of tight-knit formations. 

Sanji clicks angrily, rushing at him- only for Ace to head-butt into him and force the smaller orca back. Flames exploded along his back and shoulders then as his human form returned to him, wild red eyes scanning the pod that kept back for the moment in surprise.

Sabo holds on tight to Luffy when Ace rammed into her, but the force in which they're hit throws the blonde from her back. He's quick to catch and turn himself before he lands though, rushing back to her side with a hand hovering over the new rakes along Luffy's side. "Luffy!"

It all happened so fast-- that couldn't have been Ace-- he would never. But it was, _and he had_.

Ace reverts back to his human form and Sabo wants to feel happy-- so happy, seeing him again, but he positions himself between Ace and Luffy. "Ace! What are you doing?! It's us!" He sounds pained, almost desperate. His pipe is held in front of his chest, glowing with an attack that Sabo wasn't quite willing to make yet. He can feel something--- pulsing-- something that doesn't belong here. That darkness-- the same magic he’d felt back in those houses.

Luffy was in shock. 

When they were younger, yes, Ace had attacked her multiple times. He would rake his teeth against her, smash her with his tail, ram into her, flip her, do everything in his power to bully her away from him until she inevitably wore him down. Back then though, it was not as terrible as it was now. Those teeth rakes were deep and hurt more _because_ it came from Ace than the wound itself. 

Luffy shifted forms too, one hand cradling her side where the gouges had been left. 

She had survived his cruelties before, and she was a lot more durable now. She had been right, to not want to wait. Something terrible had happened, because Luffy knew that was not Ace. Her gaze hardened as she stumbled to Sabo's side, glaring harshly at the familiar sight of their freckled companion.


	8. Chapter 8

Ace sent pillars of blazing flames shooting up around Zoro and Franky to keep them at bay, causing the tiger shark and turtle to jump back before he charged for Robin. Sanji rushed to her aid, cracking his heel against Ace's side, only to get grabbed by the suddenly large orca's teeth and twisted around. Ace was fast and quite terrifying when he fought, as vicious as if he were fighting any other enemy they had encountered.  "Stay back!" Luffy called to her pod. They didn't need to worry themselves with Ace; that isn't why they were here. He was her's and Sabo's, after all. Her pod was here to protect against Teach's, and one of them had already rushed in as a distraction. Nothing was stopping them from moving in amongst the madness of a fight with Ace.  Luffy charged in then, sending a long-ranged punch cracking across Ace's jaw. If she had to beat some sense into him, she would!

Zoro’s always itching for a fight and eager to join his captain but-- _stay back?!_ The swordsman clicks his teeth in annoyance, heeding her orders without complaint. "Watch for that pilot whale again--! Or anyone else!" He shouted to the others while his captain and her witch handled Ace. Sabo had been right it seemed. Teach's pod would come after them once they sensed the blonde witch powering up his wards. They just didn't expect Ace to be with them. Or fighting for them.

"Luffy, let me--!" Heal her--. She was already in the middle of attacking though. Sabo is quick to join and leap to the side a bit, giving her space away from his own powerful attacks. The witch holds his pipe above his head before striking down, aiming what looks like a small twister for the larger orca. He doesn't believe Ace has joined Teach-- not for a single second. So it must be something else. The pipe in his hand glows, drawing power from the wards around him. It had done the same thing, though from his own strength, to get rid of the darkness plaguing the victims’ houses in town. 

"---He's being controlled!" That was it, wasn't it? With that darkness, but how? No real time to think about how it happened, it had, but--! Sabo can drive it out of him!

Another pillar of fire rose up as Ace switched forms again, disorienting and blindingly fast. His fire caught in the twister, swirling out of control. They all knew each other so well, too well. Ace had always been the strongest by way of physical violence as well; it would be no easy task to take him down. That did not deter Luffy though. She stepped back, her glare still stuck on Ace's form as Sabo revealed what ailed their beloved. She didn't think for even a second that Ace had joined Teach, but this was still a welcome clarity. "Then we get him back!" She exclaimed, jumping away as Ace charged her this time. It took every ounce of strength to stay just out of his reach with each swing he took, each step he advanced, each bite he made. Through a stroke of luck, Luffy tripped and fell from her feet, pushing herself to the side as he lunged forward. She stomped at him, disregarding the flames that sprung up with each impact she made, or the burning pain she felt on her legs from it.

_"Wiihahaha!!"_ The laugh echoed from the pilot whale, who was coming back again and rushing right at the Straw Hats. He was quite large in human form, muscled and powerful in his movements. Monstrous fists just barely missed Usopp, who screamed and jumped away as they crashed into the sea floor explosively. Sanji moved between the cowardly witch and the offending whale, kicking out at his head. His leg was blocked by a muscled arm, but the impact made quite the shockwave ripple out between them. Robin recognized the whale-- Burgess was his name. He was drawn to a good fight like a moth to a flame, and he was vicious and dirty with his tactics. Clearly, he had no problem rushing the entire pod, feeling quite confident in his own strength while Ace distracted the captain and witch. 

She turned to Franky then with an idea in mind, mumbling to him quickly. 

Sabo nods firmly at Luffy’s exclamation, glaring at Ace-- no, at what that bastard Teach had done to him. Had he just sent Ace to stop them, to try and cause them more anguish? The blonde was finding it only made him angrier. Along with Luffy, he had fought against the freckled orca many times. In sparring though, not how the two orca had fought when they were younger. He still fought and learned though, and one of the hardest things to match Ace in was his speed. In both orca and human form, even Sabo had never been able to top that.

_"Luffy--!"_ He needed to collect the power he imbued the wards with, but that would take a little time. First, he had to keep their lover from burning Luffy alive. Sabo attacks Ace from the other side, slamming his pipe against the larger orca and bringing the weight of several large anchors with it. 

Zoro was quick to take up arms against Burgess, not at all deterred by the size of him. He waits for Sanji to kick back, allowing the swordsman an opening to strike. Those who had seen the tiger shark and orca fight with each other would assume they hated each other, but that really wasn't the truth. At least, hate wasn't the right word. When they could work like this, off each others attacks, nearly no one could stand against them. Even if they were able to take this whale down though, Teach had others ready to attack, surely.  Rivalry was the better word for what Zoro and Sanji had with each other. The resident orca pushed back, in perfect synch with his shark companion. Burgess was a monster though, really and truly. He had cleared fighting fields in seconds, taking down overwhelming numbers of opponents by himself, and his strength was enough to scare most others away. However, Sanji and Zoro weren't concerned by such trite tales. When the fate of their captain was on the line, they would do everything in their power to keep her safe. Burgess swung back to meet Zoro when charged, his arm catching the shark and the impact creating more shockwaves to throw him aside. Sanji came from the other side once again, his legs covered in flames as he smashed his heels down repeatedly on the man's back in an angry barrage.

Ace went down hard after Sabo’s attack. It seemed like fresh wounds from Teach hindered his ability to pick himself back up as quickly as he so usually did, but he recovered soon enough and was on his feet again. His eyes were wild with a foreign savagery that Luffy had only ever seen when he was younger and oh so troubled. Thick black fluid spilled from one corner of his mouth, dripping toxicity from his chin. Luffy took the opening when she saw it, rushing at him again.

He whipped around quickly, smashing his flukes into her face. The force alone would have easily snapped someone's neck, but Luffy was thankfully made of rubber and only bounced off the sea floor and head-butt into Ace. _"That hurt!!"_ She exclaimed, as if that would make a difference. Ace's hands were engulfed in fire when he charged at her again, intent on doing just as Sabo feared: burning her alive. 

Teach didn't need her, after all... Just Sabo, and he didn't even need Sabo unscathed.

Zoro is thrown back, his one good eye watching as Sanji attacked again while the swordsman collected himself. If this overgrown fish thought he could get the better of either of them, Zoro was certain he'd be wrong. Luffy and her witch were taking on the hardest fight, so surely he could handle this asshole. On his own even! The tiger shark runs until he's on the opposite side of Burgess and aims straight for him. The two swords in his hands start spinning faster and faster as he charges the whale, looking like a deadly propeller. "I'll chop you up so the chef can cook you, you fat fish!"

The vile black mucus dribbling from the orca’s mouth has grabbed Sabo's attention. It was.. inside Ace? Nothing in his studies had said the darkness could do that, but the proof is right in front of him. Once Ace is rushing at Luffy with those flames surrounding him though, Sabo leaps in between them and slams his pipe down to force a barrier of a waterfall up. He only has to twist his pipe again to turn all that pressure against Ace and send him back, away from Luffy. There's almost a fire in his own eyes now. He would protect Luffy-- and bring Ace back. "Ace, I know you're in there! Just hang on!" And to his other familiar? “Luffy-- don't let him hit you-- just keep him off me." Ace hadn't been focusing on Sabo really, but he might once the witch started drawing from the wards. Light begins to collect on his upheld pipe and thankfully, he didn't need to be stationary while he drew from the new magic. One good hit would be all he really needed-- to drive that vile darkness out of Ace and get their lover back. The brighter it glows even, the more that darkness would be forced away on its own. Even the small bits that had come up from the corner of Ace's mouth were cast away first. Next was the orca himself.

The other duo’s attacks hurt Burgess, but the pain only fueled his anger and spurred the pilot whale on. He recovered quickly, like a monster, picking himself up as Sanji lunged in again. This time, he grabbed the cook's ankle and swung him into Zoro, then raced for them right after and smashed his fists down upon both shark and orca alike. His fingers wrapped around their necks, pinning them down with the crushing weight of his body behind his hold.  Zoro was all ready to strike again, even had a grin on his face up until that point. "G-ck--" The sword drops from his mouth but the shark would not let go of the ones in his hands. He could practically hear Usopp and Nami screaming for them-- tch-- how annoying. One of his swords is raised above his head only to be brought down to try to stab into Burgess arm.

A frenzied madness seemed to fall upon Ace as Sabo began to draw from the wards, or perhaps the caster of the spell on him realized it would not last as long as he hoped. The freckled orca shifted again, charging for Sabo with agape jaws and heavy beats of his tail. His tongue was painted black with the sickly fluid, dripping between sharp teeth and staining a white chin. 

Luffy whistled loudly, following Ace's lead of shifting forms. She used her smaller body to navigate quickly around him, digging her rostrum against his underbelly and turning him over. He was easily displaced with a newly collapsed dorsal fin- which was not well received by Luffy.  She had always regarded it with pride and envy, wishing hers was as tall and proud instead of curved and cute. It made him look intimidating when he was in his natural form, especially when breaking the surface above. It towered over Sabo, and Luffy favored it so. Now, it was collapsed and draped over him in a depressing defeat that was unbecoming of her lover. Her stomach twisted at the very sight of it. 

All at once, his flukes were coming for her again, smashing her down and causing ribbons of blood to seep from her jaws. His rostrum smashed into her belly and he was coated in fire. Luffy squirmed and fought out from under him, whistling at him to follow as she desperately clawed for distractions to buy Sabo time.

Sabo can sense the change. Either the magic was wearing off on it's own or the caster was growing desperate. He'd probably bet on the latter though. The witch hurls himself out the way, still gripping his pipe tightly and thankfully, Luffy is able to distract him away. _C'mon-- faster--._ He can only dodge and watch as he collects from the wards though. After this-- he's going to kill Teach with his bare hands.

Luffy's doing what he asked, but at great cost to her. Sabo grits his teeth and swears he'll do better to protect her. His own resolve seems to click with something and the pipe makes a loud and echoing noise, like he'd just struck it against something metal. "Ace--!" Luffy doesn't need to put herself at risk anymore. A jetstream propels him into the orca on fire, faster than Ace can move away. He'll get burned, but he'll live. And what's one more scar if it can save his familiar? The pipe, and all the light from it, is jabbed deep into the orcas side, and Sabo grips tightly onto that collapsed fin to hold himself in place while he forces his magic in and the darkness out.

The water will protect, it always has, but it can only do so much against someone who's on fire.

"Hey!!" Franky's voice piped up from across the ocean floor, and Burgess turned just in time to see two missiles propelled at him. They exploded on impact, throwing him off of Zoro and Sanji. Nami ran to their sides, kneeling down. "I can heal you-"

"Not now!" Sanji was picking himself up and standing protectively in front of Nami. She didn't need to get hurt on his watch.    
Zoro was just as quick to dismiss her, spitting some blood out of his mouth. "Don't need it." His third sword is placed right back where it belongs, between his teeth, with a growl.

Ace's mouth opened in a silent scream as more thick blackness spewed from his throat and dissolved quickly. The fire died down, his belly crashing and scraping against the sea floor before he stilled and choked again, heaving that last bit of poison out. "Ace..!" Luffy was back to her human form and stumbling over to him. He was much bigger as an orca, but that never bothered her. She went right to his head, her hands gently running over his eyepatch. "Ace! You're okay, right!?"

Sabo kept himself and his pipe pressed against Ace until every last bit of that vile poison is cleansed from his familiar. Only once he can no longer sense that control taking hold of Ace, does he step back and off the orca. His breathing comes heavy, but-- he's not done yet. "Yes, Luffy. He will be." He answers her question, since Ace seems unable to. As much as he'd love to join her by his side, there's something else that needs taking care of.

By now, Burgess was picking himself up and realizing his situation. He grit his teeth, anger flared at the prospect of losing this fight. Ace wasn't supposed to go down so easily! He still had a few tricks up his sleeve, but he had not anticipated fighting alone. "Heh.." Oh well. He preferred it this way, anyway. He scanned over the pod, their eyes all locked on him and ready to go should he make a move against them. "I told my captain that is was a bad idea to send him out after you!" That was not regret in his voice, but amusement. "What a waste! He couldn't hold his own against us! Why would he against you!?"

The witch turns to point his pipe at Burgess, fire in his eyes again. Putting himself between the large whale and his familiars, Sabo is just as protective of them as they are of him. "Your captain is an idiot." Unlike when the witch had used this power to cleanse the houses, he doesn't feel drained now. Maybe he just has too much adrenaline pumping in him. That must be it-- otherwise, he'd surely be complaining about the pain in his hands. Anything was worth it though, to bring Ace back to them.

Sabo tenses in a fighting stance, water already circling around his pipe. He was ready to fight Burgess as well. "Luffy-- Ace needs you. I can--" His eyes drift to the rest of her pod around them and Sabo pauses-- grins. "-- _we_ can handle this."

She didn't like getting sidelined, but Sabo was right: Ace needed her. "Ace..!" She snapped her attention right back to him. "Change back! Change back so I can help you up!" It would be easier to manage him while he was human rather than trying to protect him as an orca. 

Burgess can't help but to laugh. What a rag-tag bunch! The orca and shark were quite strong, yes, and he knows the witch would be too. Unfortunately, he can't kill the witch, but the others were fair game to him.  Sanji was able to get him with his sonar, mumbling quickly to Zoro: "He's about to move..!" Burgess sprung, as expected, sailing easily over the shark and orca to lunge straight at Sabo, smashing down with an explosion of rock and dirt clouding the sea. That was dangerously close to where Ace and Luffy were, but his focus was on overtaking the witch right now. 

Luffy finally coaxed Ace back to his human form, holding him draped over her back. She took a step away, a grimace painted on her face and stomach twisting in uncomfortable knots with how close Burgess was to them. "Luffy.." Ace's voice was soft in her ear. "You've gotten so strong. I'm so proud of you." Her heart fluttered for a moment, head tilting back to him. He was lifting one of his hands from her, flames coating up to his wrist before he threw the ball of fire at Burgess, catching his side. 

Sabo threw up another barrier as Burgess charged him, knowing Ace and Luffy were still behind him and he had to protect them from the impact. It quickly dispersed into another tidal wave which crashed into the large whale. A fireball whizzes past him and the blonde looks back quickly, seeing Ace in his human form and trying to help. 

They got him back-- he can't let him down now.

Zoro's shifted back to his shark form for the moment and charged Burgess. It was obvious, at least, that the fat whale was focusing on Sabo now and he aimed to change that. Zoro bites hard on his arm and only tries to push him further from his captain and her lovers.

Sabo's backing against the two, his pipe held in front of himself, ready to defend them both. "Luffy-- you alright? Ace?" He calls over his shoulder. If they can move-- they need to.

Luffy nodded quickly. "I'm fine!" She tilted her head to Ace expectantly, concern swimming in brown eyes. Ace just frowned, mumbling the same assurance that he was alright as well. He wouldn't comment about his back right now; there would be a later time for that. Sabo grinned, hearing from his familiars. His own pain would be forgotten for the moment, and he could always heal himself too-- once they were able to either defeat or get away from this man.

Burgess shouted out exclamations of pain, his other hand coming around to punch Zoro in the nose repeatedly, then grab it and start prying his mouth open until his arm was free. Sanji cirled around from the other side again with a high-pitched whistle of his sonar, hitting the pilot whale hard in painful vibrations that rolled through his body. Blood was choked out between his lips, but he still moved as if he was in no pain at all. 

_ What a monster. _

He slammed Zoro down repeatedly, throwing him into Sanji again. A bolt of lightning crashed down on Burgess as Nami finally stepped up. Then, a detached pair of arms sprung from the sea floor, followed by another sprouting from the palms of the first, as Robin used the newly formed limbs to grab at the pilot whale and hold him. Franky fired at him again, with Usopp helping from the other side- and Chopper and Brooke circled around, keeping their distance for the moment and watching their prey. With the help of Robin and now Nami and Usopp too-- it looked like they might have him. So Sabo doesn't expect it when the whale comes charging for him again.

In a disheartening moment of failure, the pilot whale broke free again and charged right into Sabo with incredible speed. His head smashed into the witch's gut, crashing down into the sea floor with him. 

They only needed him alive, after all.

The blonde chokes, pain shooting right through him and his mouth open in silent agony. Whatever adrenaline he'd been running off of seems to be slipping away now but Sabo still won't give up. _They were so close_ \--.

Magic courses through his pipe in another effort to attack Burgess, or at least-- to try and get the whale off of him, but the pipe is knocked away to prevent anymore troublesome reactions from the witch. Burgess cracked his fist across the blonde’s face, pinning him down. Their shadows suddenly shifted beneath Sabo, coming to life and expanding below. Then, all at once, it was starting to swallow him up into the darkness. 

"Sabo-!!" Luffy gently let Ace down, rushing to the blonde's aid-- only to skid to a sudden stop as the same thing happened to Ace as well. Wispy tendrils of darkness reached up and started to pull him in as well. At that point, Luffy began to panic. 

The witch tried his best to get away from the darkness as it forms beneath him. He can't move much with Burgess holding him down though. He can hear Luffy yelling for him and curses, looking at her, and beyond her to see the same thing happening to Ace. "Luffy--!"  Sabo would hear her cry of frustration just before the darkness swallowed him up completely. 

It gave way to some dark and unfamiliar place, some poorly lit cavernous area. Teach's influence was so thick here that Sabo would find himself at a lack of strength and power, even after Burgess released him and stepped away. It's suffocating and thick where they are. The tainted magic draining the witch. Sabo turns on his side and pushes himself to his knees, an arm holding around his stomach where he'd been hit. "Ace--."

Ace was a little further away, spitting curses in a strained and agonized tone. Another member of the pod slammed his foot down on the orca's head. "Keep your mouth shut!" He spat, teeth grit and bared in warning at the freckled orca. 

Teach himself showed, a broad grin on his face as he loomed over Sabo. "Welcome!" As if this was a good place to be for the witch. "You know how hard it was for me to get you here?"

"...." He doesn't speak to Teach at first as the large man looms over him, just coughs and spits on the ground in front of him. Sabo looks around first, taking in just what all surrounds him and Ace before looking up to Teach, a smug grin on his face. "I'd say I hope it drove you insane but-- you've done that just fine on your own." The witch sits back, one arm still wrapped around his middle, so he's not on his knees anymore, and glares up at Teach with icy blue eyes. "You'll fail. Everything you're trying to do will fail." Sabo was certain that Teach can’t win. They won’t let him.

The bigger whale waved a hand rather carelessly, eyes rolling at the claim. He wasn't failing now, was he? In his hands were two of the more powerful fighters in the whole kingdom as well as the witch of the wards himself. "Whatever y’ need t’ tell yerself," he sneered. Teach wouldn't bother asking Sabo if he would join their task willingly, the response he gave as soon as he got here was enough. 

A lithe, pale eel swam closer, lips pulled back with a smile. Lafitte regarded Sabo's fiery spirit with little more than entertainment. "Good to see you in such high spirits," He teased in a light hearted tone. "But you see... We have the advantage here. We have you."

"Ye're goin' t' disable th' wards 'round the kingdom," Teach added. "Then I can kill th' old man an' take over m'self." Such confidence! As if Sabo would ever go along with something like that though. 

Just how deluded was this whale? Sabo looks over to Ace and narrows his eyes. His fin-- the witch could fix it for him, but nothing could be done about it at the moment. Instead, he starts to think. There's no magic he can use here, but Teach obviously needs him alive still. Otherwise he'd already be dead. If he thought Sabo would just willingly join him in destroying the kingdom, Teach must really be insane.

But--. Maybe there was something he could do about that.

Seeing that no one is really stopping Sabo from moving or trying to stand or anything, the blonde begins to push himself up all the way. What would they have to be afraid of anyway? Burgess had taken his pipe and Teach, no doubt, knew the draining effect his darkness had. Whenever he'd been in serious trouble with his father, it had always been best to play along.

Given the way he'd already denied Teach his help though, Sabo would have to be a bit more sly with it.

"Even if you did get the wards down-- what makes you think you could take Whitebeard? He's the strongest whale in the ocean." His eyes follow the eel swimming around him, looking almost disgusted. He seemed slimy-- like the black mucus Sabo had expelled from Ace earlier. "Even if he does piss me off, you can't beat him." Plant the seeds little by little, he knows it would probably make Ace angry hearing that, but maybe he'd be able to see what Sabo was trying to do. He can't fight Teach right now, can only use his words to keep his familiar and himself safe. And if Teach thinks Sabo has some hatred for the king, he might play along into the witches plan.

"Bold words from a _boy_ eager to see us fail," Lafitte would not buy into it so easily, and Teach either. He hadn't missed the subtle hints Sabo was trying to drop. The witch would have to be a little more crafty than that, if given the chance to do so. They wouldn't try to stop him or restrict his movements though... He couldn't escape anyway. The magic here was too powerful, and Sabo was too weak. Even if he could get out, would he really leave Ace behind? 

"I'm allowed to be bold. I'm not useless like my _stepbrother_." Sabo knows they'd only done away with Stelly because they didn't need him, but he knew his own importance here.

As a display of power, Teach decided to flex his own magical abilities. Wisps of inky blackness formed around Sabo's throat, and suddenly his spell that allowed him to breathe under water was cut off as well. A toothy grin was flashed at him, intent on breaking the witch down before progressing in his plan. "Ye shouldn't worry ‘bout my success as much as ye should worry ‘bout stayin’ alive," the larger whale sneered. 

Even as the wisps of darkness curl around his throat and cut off his air, the blonde does little more than glare. 

Teach had already said he needed the witch to disable to wards so-- why would he kill him now? It would be so much quicker to force the blonde to do it rather than waiting for his fathers magic to wear out long after he died. His hand flies up to his mouth, covering it and his nose to help him hold in the little breath he had before his face starts to change colors. Even then, he reaches his other hand up to flip the whale off.

And if Sabo did anything but that, it would not have been so interesting. What good is a bumbling idiot, pleading for his life? He won't be so easily broken. " _Zehahahaha!!_ Even in th' face of death, y' still have yer spirit! That's what I like about ye!" Teach let the darkness fade and returned Sabo's breath.

The witch could see spots creeping into his vision, but remains strong. He gasps when he can feel his breath return and feels around his throat. If there was any of that vile inky blackness sticking to him, he wanted it off. Seems he'd impressed Teach too, but Sabo will only be able to tell if that's a good or bad thing in the near future.

Ace lifted his head, teeth bared at the man over him. If they wanted to hurt him, fine-- but the were not to lay a hand on Sabo or Luffy. He may not have his fire here, and his back had suffered terribly in the fight with Teach, but the fire inside him was sparked again by the promise of them hurting Sabo. His resistance brought a tantalizing cackle from his captor though, who leaned back in his amusement and the force of his laugh. "What are you going to do!? You can barely move on your own!"

"Shut up!" The words erupted from Ace's lips in a fury. If he still had his magic, the man above him would be engulfed in flames. Unfortunately, he could only do so much now. 

The witch breathes heavily for a moment and his thoughts wander to Luffy. They'd both been taken so suddenly and right out from under her. She'd blame herself, but Sabo knew she had a good pod with her. They'd work together again, search the kingdom. He'd love to give away some kind of signal as to where they were but-- he didn't even know that. He pushes his way to Ace next, kneeling by him and resting a hand on his arm. He was still badly injured--. And forcing that darkness from him probably didn't do much to help him feel better. "Ace.." Despite where they are, and how bad it seems, Sabo still has a soft smile on his lips for his familiar. He's with him at least, and Luffy is scouring the sea looking for them. That smile doesn't last long though, especially when he turns his icy glare back to Teach. "Let me heal him." He knew better than to act like he was the one in charge here, not like how Stelly had probably done. But the look in his eyes says he still won't let this crew walk all over him-- won't let them break him. His father had tried that for years. Some traitor wasn't ever going to be able to do it if his father could not. "You'll get nothing from me as long as he's hurt."

The crew erupts in raucous laughter at his request. "What kind of idiot do you take us for?" They were strong, yes- and they played dirty. But would they purposely make trouble for themselves when they can avoid it? Absolutely not. Ace was a monster of speed and strength, and it had taken their captain quite the effort to bring him down. 

"No," Teach denied him that. "We need ye here, which ye won't be if y’ heal ‘im. So here's what's gonna happen.." His eyes were swimming with murderous intent, his lips pulled back in a chilling grin. "I gave him the opportunity to join me, and he declined. What use is he t’ me now? But I still need his power! How would I maintain control without the most powerful by my side!?" Teach's gaze met Ace's glare then. A whole myriad of insults died on the orca's lips, saving his strength for the moment. "So. Ye're gonna do what I say," he threatened to Sabo, "or-- I hear there are still some groups that are quite angry at th’ King o’ the Sea. Angry enough to kill-- angry enough to destroy his bloodline. It’d be a shame if Ace found his way into one o' their dens."

Sabo stood as they laughed, still right by Ace, and seemingly undisturbed by Teach's harsh refusal. As much as he hated being born into such a highly positioned family, Sabo always carried that kind of air about him. Even staring up at the man who'd taken his lover from Luffy and himself and was threatening the kingdom. He didn't think he was a better person than everyone just because of what he was born into, not like his father or Stelly had. But-- he knew he was better than these men because of what he did choose to stand for.

Threatening Ace though-- Sabo can hear the freckled orca telling him not to worry but-- he just can't do that.

"Sorry--" And for a second it sounds like he's going to grovel or beg, before he smirks again. "-- I didn't realize some of the most recently feared men were scared of a witch and his familiar with currently limited magic." The blonde has his own way of dealing with threats. "I hate this kingdom." He starts again, fire in his eyes and Sabo even goes so far as to point an accusing finger at Teach. "I would never return if I didn't have to--." He's not lying at least, about the second part, but it would be hard to tell that with how passionate he speaks. He wouldn't let his hands be tied either-- not by this fat fuck. Let him believe Sabo hates this place enough to not care what happens to it, let him think that all he needs to get Sabo's cooperation is Ace's safety.

"I spent years trying to get away from it, so I don't give a shit what happens to it but--! I won't let anything more happen to my familiar. If you turn him over or continue to let him lay there in pain, I'll lock the wards for good. I'm the last of my line. All it takes is my death. And I'd gladly give that for him." He could tie hands too, and be just as vicious with it. Could he actually do that though? Who knows, but would Teach and his men really risk it when just agreeing would get his cooperation so much easier?

How could they deny him then? It sounded like a solid argument, but they still weren't willing to budge. They knew they had the upper hand here. One of Burgess' fists collided with Sabo's face, knocking him back down to the ground. 

Afraid of them? No. Teach feared Whitebeard, but not them.

"If you die," Lafitte started, tilting his head to the side. "Well-- Yes, I know the answer already. You have to come back to strengthen the wards. We all know this. If you die, they'll lose power over time. It would be to our benefit!"

"If you could lock the wards, you would have already," another calm voice affirmed. Auger, a mako shark, tilted his head back and eyed Sabo curiously. "Seeing how you hate this kingdom so much..."

"I can wait a few more years," Teach assured with a sneer. "I've waited this long. I'll have time t’ branch out and strengthen my pod! Maybe recruit more t’ it before I come back and take the kingdom by storm." Wait, that wasn't sounding like such a terrible idea after all. "Y’ know, Sabo! Ye've given me a lot to think about!  _ Zehahaha! _ " Teach waved his hand, gesturing for the rest of his pod to follow him out. They would leave Ace and the witch alone for now, but that did not mean this was over. 

Sabo glares; hadn't he explained it well enough for these idiots? It wasn't his problem if they refused to believe him or not. He had stumbled back to the ground though, from Burgess’s punch and just stares up at them. 

He would have locked the wards if he could but as he had said-- with what his father had done, it would require a larger sacrifice than just coming back every once in a while. Let them talk, and try to figure out whatever the hell Teach was planning next. The fact of the matter was-- no matter what they did, Sabo still wouldn't get rid of the wards for him. One of his last ditch plans was, in fact, to lock Teach and himself inside one. By bringing the whale inside the barrier the same way he'd done with Luffy.

Sabo would save that plan to himself as a last resort.


	9. Chapter 9

Left alone with Ace, Sabo pushes himself up off the floor again and moves beside his familiar to kneel again. "Ace.. I'm glad.. you're okay. At least-- for now." There's blood in his smile from the punch but he wipes it on his sleeve. "I'm sorry.. about all this."

A deep frown pulls across Ace's lips. Guilt starts to weigh in as the reality of what happened slowly seeps down like a chill in his blood. It forms a lump in his throat, teeth gritting together as he slowly remembers what he had done only moments before. 

He had attacked them.

Both of them.

Not only that, but he had really hurt Luffy. Ace bowed his head some, trying to swallow the lump in his throat. He couldn't live with himself. How easily Teach had forced him into that, how easily he had hurt the ones he cares about the most in this world. Ace couldn't even look at that bloody grin, much less hear Sabo's relief at his own well-being. 

He didn't deserve it. 

"You should leave," Ace forces the words out, trying to keep his emotions reigned in. "You need to escape." 

Legs stretch out along the floor as Sabo gently pulls Ace's head into his lap. It feels like forever since he's gotten to run his fingers through that black hair and he won't let this chance pass him by. "And what about you then?" He asks but, Sabo's sure he already knows Ace's answer. The blonde sighed and lets his fingers trace along the collapsed fin. He's not sure where else Ace has been hurt, but it's obviously been a lot-- to cause this. Even if this darkness wasn't around them, the room would still feel heavy. He can feel the weight, practically, on Ace's shoulders and conscious. Even if he couldn't, he knows what his familiar does to himself.  If he could escape, he would take Ace with him. A big part of that though-- would first be finding out where they were. He would need to know where to run to-- so they don't end up back here again. "Ace... I can't leave you now. Luffy would kill me if I came back without you. And-- I don't want to leave you alone again. I know it's not the same, but she has her pod at least now. And they'll be tearing apart the sea searching."

How frustrating, how  _ hopeless _ . Ace turned his gaze away from Sabo, finding no comfort in those gentle fingers. The touch was like acid when Ace knew they were both trapped here-- when Whitebeard was being threatened, Luffy was injured and all alone with her pod, when Teach was already threatening Sabo and trying to use Ace against him. The orca has no love for himself, but all the love in the world and beyond for Luffy and Sabo. "I don't  _ want you _ here." His words are icy and contemptuous, but only for himself.  _ I can't leave you now. _ "I would  _ rather  _ be alone here." The atrocities they commit upon him were nothing in the grand scheme of it all. He wanted to die, and if they were torturing and desecrating him, that meant they were too busy to worry about catching Sabo, too occupied to hurt Luffy and her pod.  "I  _ told  _ you to stay put. I  _ told you _ to stay with Pops and the others..!!" But that was asking too much of the blonde after Ace was taken. Sometimes, the witch cared a little too much.

Sabo stilled his hand when Ace turned away and let it drop to his side instead of continuing to try and comfort the orca. It's not as though he  _ chose  _ to come back here. Sabo had been trying to  _ escape  _ with his familiars before Burgess pulled him down into the darkness, forcing him here. He wanted to escape back to the restaurant-- eat for hours with them. That had all failed though. "You must be so mad at me.." Tears form in his eyes, but he refuses to let them fall. He won’t believe for a moment that the malicious pod would ever turn their sights away from him, especially now that he was here. "I don't  _ want you _ to be alone. I don't want  _ Luffy  _ to be alone--." He had been like that, even with his blood family around. Sabo had never been more alone than when he was around them. "You make my days brighter, Ace. Even in this darkness. I'm not afraid.. cause you're with me now."

Ace can't help it, even now. "You _idiot_." It was a word of endearment, mostly- but not exclusively- used for Luffy. But then, they both needed him, didn't they? Because if he wasn't around, then they went off and did stupid shit like-- whatever they were doing when they got caught. Who was Ace really mad at? The world, Sabo, himself? Teach? Not Sabo, not this time. Pained red eyes found their way back up to witch, his heart breaking all over again. _I'm not worth it_ , though, he wants to protest. Instead, one of his hands reaches up to rest against Sabo's cheek. The action itself was difficult; Teach and his pod had really done a number on the orca.  "They're going to use me against you." He would rather die, but that was the reality of it all. "They're trying already. They'll never let you heal me, y’know. They might make me hurt you again--" His voice caught before Ace composed himself, trying to reign himself back in before he continued. "I'm sorry. I know how much you need me--" Too late. His voice caught again, the emotion finally dripping through. Tears were also forming in his eyes, threatening to spill over. Ace did nothing to stop them; let them go. Hiding his tears wouldn't heal his wounds anyway. "I know how much you and Luffy need me. I'm so sorry. But I can't do anything for you here, Sabo."

When trying to force that spell on him before, Teach had threatened him with the same oxygen deprivation he had used on Sabo. However, Ace immediately opened his mouth and breathed water, in an attempt to drown himself and prevent what he now saw was inevitable. They wouldn't let him, but he had tried.

How reckless. What would his two  _ idiots  _ do without him? In truth, Ace would do it again if they tried once more. "I'll end myself before they make me hurt you again." In that same breath, he pleaded, "But you have to  _ live _ . Not because of this kingdom, not because of the  _ lives  _ in it-- but for Luffy and yourself. You  _ hate  _ this place too much to die for it, Sabo. Don't let them win like that." He knows the truth of Sabo's words from before, but his death would still rain as a victory for them in the end. They were still alive with the opportunity to regroup and find another way around those wards. 

Sabo's family had powerful magic, yes-- but there is always a way, especially with someone as determined and vile as Teach. He would never stop until he found it, somehow.

There's still tears in his eyes, but Sabo smiles again, and held Ace's hand against his cheek. He reaches up to place his hand gently over Ace's, rubbing fingers over it and turning his head a little to press kisses against it. The witch laughs a little, bringing more light to the darkened room at the endearment. He knows Ace only calls him that with all the love he has. "What could they make you do to me? I've already gotten beat up by you in fights and sparring we've had before-- it's nothing new. Please, don't blame yourself for that. We all know-- what happened back there  _ wasn't  _ you." Ace could never hurt him. As he said though, that wasn't Ace, that was the whale taking control. His smile falls though. Ace has... a lot to request from Sabo. "I'll always take care of Luffy. And so will you." There was nothing but determination that they would  _ both  _ get out of here. The only ones who would die-- were Teach and his men. "I couldn't see a point to exploring this sea-- if you're not there to join us. So, you will be. And we  _ will  _ go back to exploring. There's too much I haven't seen and I'm selfish, Ace." Tears dry as Sabo looks on ahead, scanning the room and again trying to figure out just-- where they are. "I'm so grateful, for everything you've done for me thus far, but please-- trust me. And let me take care of you this time."

Ace did trust him.   
He just didn't trust  _ them _ .

Red eyes slide shut as he exhaled slowly. He had long since gone numb to the pain, accepting it as his reality for the time being. He would survive here; they would ensure it. His own life was out of his hands and that in itself was.. terrifying to behold. Then, an even more terrifying fact fell upon him as he began to realize that Luffy was out there, with her pod.  Sabo was right: she would tear apart the seas for them. She would barrel in here, headfirst and screaming loudly-- no tact, no care, and tear apart the world itself to take them back, her lovers. He  grimaced at the thought. He needed to distract himself and shook his head, as if that would banish the thought entirely. "If you're trying to find a way out.. there's only one. I've used my sonar all over the place here... One way in, one way out."

Sabo's hands find their way back to Ace's hair, combing through it and taking his own comfort in just being able to have him this close again. "Where _is_ it-- and-- do you know _where_ this is in the kingdom?" The darkness was suffocating-- no, sucking their magic in. Not all of it though. They both still needed a small amount of magic to keep themselves _breathing_ underwater, which brought Sabo to another thought: If he could suspend that magic and hold his breath, would he be able to use other magic? Nothing terribly strong, but healing magic never took his strength. "I.. want to try something too." He leans down, conveying this idea to Ace. "This darkness drains magic, but we have enough to keep breathing. So, perhaps it only keeps the strongest drained. If I-- were to stop my air supply and hold my breath.. I think I might be able to heal you a bit." If Teach and his men were off to ponder and plan-- now would be as good a time as any to try.

"If I had the strength to, I could push my sonar passed the walls and find out where we were." Ace's stomach twisted at the thought, worrying about Sabo drowning himself in the attempt. "I don't want you hurting yourself," he added in a tone of uncertainty. But, if Sabo could heal him enough, he would be able to see their way out. If he could heal up enough, Ace could definitely fight their way out of here as well. Luffy wouldn't barge in to find him useless and weighing her down again. He could escape with them, without assistance. He was reluctant to agree still, if only because he didn't want Sabo to get hurt. "Don't suffocate yourself for my sake," he warned. "Promise me." Ace would trust his word on this, of course..

"I promise. If I let myself pass out and drown this won't really work, now will it?" His snark is coming back, slowly but surely. And Sabo gives a grin down to Ace. "Just tell me where it's worse."

Obviously, the collapsed fin would have to wait. It was something Sabo could fix, but it was only a cosmetic grievance that mattered very little in the grand scheme of things. He may hate it collapsed, but getting Ace his strength back was most important. The blonde waits until he has some direction on where to direct his magic first, then reaches up to his throat. He took a few deep breaths before holding his air in and dispelling his breathing magic. Hands are on Ace next, pressing against where the orca had directed him and healing little by little as he focuses on letting air out only when he has to.

Ace’s back was the main issue he needed dealt with, giving him the most problems and immobilizing him. It took the longest time to fix. With that out of the way, Ace pointed out the others that gave him the most problems- then insisted that Sabo leave it alone. "I'm fine now," he assures, able to sit up with regained mobility at least. His insides burned, but that was only because the fires wanted out and did not enjoy being suppressed by all the darkness surrounding them.

Sabo worked patiently but quickly, always keeping track of his air. He wouldn't push himself for something like this, and he didn't need to, thankfully. Ace pushes him away and says he's fine, so the blonde gives a final look over him and does as he says. He had promised. The healing stops and Sabo presses his hand to his neck again, giving himself his air back.

"Thank you.." The orca leans into his witch, pressing their foreheads together.

A bright smile pulls across Sabo’s lips. "I'm glad.." There seemed to be more he could have done but.. maybe it would be best to do it a bit at a time. If they had that time to spare. Sabo wraps his arms around his familiar, still gentle for now. " _ Is _ that enough though, Ace? I can do more--."

"Don't worry." Ace kept himself close, sighing in resignation. "It's okay-- I'm okay." He wasn't fragile, after all. His collapsed fin might tell a different story with how pitiful it made him look. He's durable, the strongest of the three. "Thank you." It might seem inappropriate for their current situation, but Ace didn't care. He missed them,  _ both  _ of them- but he had Sabo here now and pressed his lips against the witch's in a soft and gentle kiss. He had no intention of going any further, just a kiss for now. As soon as he broke away, he leaned back and turned his gaze to the walls. "Let's see what I can find..."

Sabo leans into the kiss. It was only natural for him. The blonde didn't care if it was appropriate or not either, he was just happy he could help Ace and that the orca wasn't alone anymore. "I can fix that too--." His fingers trace along the collapsed fin. "Once we're out, of course." And they  _ would  _ get out, either by themselves or by having the combined pods of Luffy's and Whitebeard’s searching the kingdom for them. He gives Ace his room though, feeling him ping his sonar around the room. Small magic-- like the breathing and healing was something he could always do. To do stronger spells, he still needed his staff-- his pipe to focus it. Well, it didn't  _ have  _ to be the pipe, but it had to be here somewhere, right? How else would Teach expect him to break down the wards if he didn't have it? "Can you tell... where my pipe is?"

Ace's eyes squint. It was a little harder to use his sonar here, with such depth, in his human form. Or, perhaps, their place of captivity was just so thick with its surrounding walls that Ace's sonar had a hard time penetrating. He summoned up his strength and zanged the room again.  "Above, behind, and to our sides is too thick for me to see anything but rock." So they were deep somewhere... As if the added darkness lining their cell wasn't bad enough, Ace turned his head to the exit where Teach and his pod had left through. He could see someone standing there, meaning they could probably feel his sonar reverberating off of them. "Someone's at the door, guarding," he informed in a low tone. "The exit leads out.. to..." He has to stop, taking a moment to let the pain ebb away before starting up again. "Winding halls.. Rooms. It's big, where ever we are... Some of the walls are crumbling. Old ruins, maybe? Or-- Some abandoned place they're now squatting in." Finally, the orca is forced to stop, shoulders slumping. "Too much for me to make sense from here.." He still wasn't one-hundred percent either, still ailed from and recovering from the fight with Teach and his pod. But he was able to find that much. "I can't find your pipe though, not from here."

"They probably didn't want Luffy or anyone else being able to do the same thing and finding you that way." Sabo’s not surprised to hear that someone is guarding them, but he doesn't think they'd be making a run for it yet. At least he hopes not. "It's fine, you did great!" Sabo praises and takes Ace's hand. He would ask to try and heal him again later, but rest would probably help too. "More than you knew when you were first brought here, right?" They would know now, that upon escaping-- they'd have a long way to go before even making it out of this place and then straight up. Once they could get to the open sea though, Ace's speed would have the advantage over everyone. "I was thinking-- it might be best too, until we can figure something out, to not let them know I was able to heal a little bit. Act how you were." Easy in theory but--. Sabo looks to Ace, serious now. "That means no jumping up.. no matter what they do to me. We'd be back to square one and.. I can handle a little pain for that if I have to."

That was asking an awful lot of Ace. He was thinking along the same lines as well, but-- he knows how he is. Better to have his mobility again and get the drop on them than to risk being separated and-- well... He doesn't want to think about the possibilities. Ace finally nodded his agreement, despite his pensive expression. "I know," he assures. He really wouldn't be able to live with himself if they were separated. Or, maybe he could- if only to keep them off of Sabo to the best of his ability. "I'll have to be careful with my sonar too.." Ace started. "I can't use that too much. Teach and Burgess-- they have their own. He'll know when I'm using it." By that same stroke, Ace would know when they used theirs as well. They could never spy on them without Ace knowing, at least.. 

"I understand." The witch concedes, and draws his knees up to his chest to hug his legs. It would be bad if they could sense his sonar, they'd know he was being healed then. "Do you remember-- what do they go and do? Does the pod have a schedule they follow here or.. do they just roam wherever? They have to bring you food at least.. right?" If they wanted to use the orca as a bargaining chip or keep him to use against Sabo, he had to be fed to be kept alive at least... Unless they just didn't care all that much. 

Ace frowned. "I was unconscious for the most part." It was a lie, but it was easier than telling his witch just what the pod had done to him. "After I did come to, they were all in here anyway." He suppressed a shiver that wanted to roll down his spine, forcing his head away. To think they just stood there and waited for him to wake up was a little ludicrous, but Ace didn't want to think about any terrible things they could have done to him while he was out of it either. They were a rotten, careless bunch who preferred tormenting others.  They certainly enjoyed his torture while trying to force that inky blackness down his throat.  He would not recount that either. Sabo didn't need to know how Ace swallowed water down as soon as they stole his breath, trying to end himself then and there. They scrambled to bring him back to life after he had, only to pick up where they had left off. He was overwhelmed easily, with each one of them grabbing at him, prying his mouth open, pinning him down, forcing him to comply. He'd shifted forms on them at some point, but there was a bigger whale than him here, and Ace just wasn't up to snuff by then. That was not the worst of it either. "I don't want to play the waiting game," he confessed. "I don't want to be here long enough to learn their patterns, if there are any." He did not want them getting their filthy hands all over his witch. "I just want to get you out of here."

All that remained was figuring out when the _best_ time to escape may be. For instance-- if there was a time when most of them slept, and Ace and Sabo only had to take out a few while they ran out. That's what he had done with Luffy when they were still in the castle. Everyone had their routine and they used that to plan the best time to leave. Or rather-- Sabo did. Luffy just heard the words ‘ _Let's go_ ’ and was off like a rocket. 

Blue eyes keep watch on Ace, as if waiting for him to elaborate but the orca gives no further information. They'd just been-- watching him sleep? _That was disturbing_. Whatever they did to him before wouldn't work on _himself_ , though. Or even Luffy or any of her pod for that matter. They were all closest to the couple of wards he did get to charge up so that magic should still be there to force it out. Even without his influence. "I want to go back to the ship. With you and Luffy. I want to find something I can do so I'm not... chained here anymore." His chin drops against his knees. He would still help the kingdom; just because he didn't like it here doesn't mean all it's citizens deserved to suffer because of it. His father had truly been a cruel man in the end, forcing him to stay in that castle for so long as his he tried to groom him to be the son he wanted and never what Sabo wanted. It takes little effort for Sabo to hide his face against his knees next, heaving a heavy sigh. "I want us to explore our dreams--- and be able to live freely, as we like." The blonde was thinking beyond just getting away from Teach, he wanted to get away from a lot more.

Ace moved closer to Sabo again, leaning into him again. "I'll do everything I have to, to ensure that happens." Another promise; Ace bitterly wondered if Teach would force him to break this one as well. How could he afford to think like that, though? Sabo deserved better than his self hatred. "You'll be free," Ace promised, finding one of Sabo's hands to tangle their fingers together. "You'll be free," he repeats, squeezing the witch's hand. "We'll go out to sea and be more free than anyone else. We'll live, with no regrets," he promised. That was the only way to live, right? "You, me, and Luffy." Or, maybe not always Luffy. She still had her ambitions that may cause them to separate at some point, but he would always have Ace by his side.

Sabo’s face is red when he pulls up from his knees but it's merely from being stuffed against hot skin. The blonde watches their hands for a moment, squeezing back when Ace does. "No regrets." He repeats with a nod. And he'd agree-- what other way was there to live? That's why he'd wanted to get away and be free in the first place. Sabo would regret so much if he hadn't gotten to see what all this world had to offer.

That of course-- included the good and the bad.

He smiles again and leans in to press his lips to Ace's in a quick kiss. He'd travel with both of them for as long as they would have him. And he'd support Luffy if or whenever she did decide to pursue her dreams. He believed she could do it-- be the king, or queen, orca. Even then-- he'd always come to her if she ever needed help.  "I guess.. we just have to wait to see what Teach wants next. Unless you have a plan already? I could try healing some more."

Ace shook his head, "Not yet." It was hard to plan when he needed to be so careful. One wrong move could prove disastrous, and he wasn't willing to risk Sabo. "We'll figure something out." They at least know that there was a guard at the door, and a way out. Ace considered just barreling through the bunker with his witch hanging on. His speed was unmatched, especially here. All it would take was plunging through some walls and out into the open ocean.  But Ace didn't like to run away. His stomach churned at the thought of it, even if it was necessary now.  "Don't worry about me, alright?" He declines the healing offer again, a little more adamantly. "I'm okay."

Sabo leans further into Ace, trying to at least form some plan on the little information he had. What he really needed was to get out of this darkness that was sucking magic and strength and-- everything into it. Both of them would be better off for that. It seemed to hang around like a constant fog though. And wasn't going away anytime soon. "I know you are." Sabo smiled. Ace was always so willing to push aside his own pain in favor of caring for those he loved. He would have assured him too-- they wouldn't be running away. Not really. Because they would regroup and come right back.

They were left alone for a little while longer before Auger and Burgess returned. Auger hung back some, a frown set on his face. Ace was none too happy about having to play immobile again, but it was necessary. His blood boiled when they took Sabo from him, forcing him out the room and into the darkened hallways beyond. The captain wanted to see him alone, undisturbed. Through long and dark hallways, they brought him to Teach, in a more well lit area of the bunker. The large whale had already taken the opportunity to indulge himself with some of the finer gifts the ocean had to offer, painting and decorating his room. The smell of food would have assaulted Sabo's nose before he reached the room, only to find an array of dishes and meals spread across a table. 

"Sit," Teach ordered.

Burgess was at the door, guarding with a grin. Auger had broken off before they reached the room. The door was shut behind him, locking Sabo in with the two other whales. "Ye gave me a lot t’ consider, Sabo! But there's jes’ one thing I can't wrap m’ head around. If y’ hate this kingdom so much, _why_ does it matter who rules it?" He asked in faux thoughtfulness.

Sabo, at least, had a chance to see more of where they are as he was led away. Ace wasn't wrong when he had commented on just how large this place was and Sabo couldn't see anything that immediately stood out as a path to the exit. He could smell the food before he's even brought into Teach's room, and isn't surprised to find it doesn't really make him hungry. The blonde now sat and stared across the table at Teach. 

The witch has to raise an eyebrow at the question. Such a thoughtful question might only prove a trick for someone else-- but Sabo didn't need to lie to keep up with what he'd been trying to do before. "Not everyone is fit to rule." He gives a bitter laugh. "You  _ met  _ Stelly, right?" He had no love for his father's adopted son and wasn't afraid to hide that fact. "Just because I hate it here though... doesn't mean others have to. I know there's people who love it here and they at least deserve someone who will protect them.. protect their dreams and whatever freedom they choose." It wasn't really that hard to understand, he thought. After he'd left home the first time-- before he found Ace and Luffy, Sabo had gotten to meet some wonderful people. People with the same ideals he had. That's where he had met that other witch, Koala.

A smug look forms on Teach's face as he takes a sip from the cup closest to him. Thereafter, he couldn't help but to laugh at the implications of Sabo's words. Yes, he had met Stelly- that _insufferable_ little witch. But there was a key difference between Stelly and the whale in front of Sabo right now. "A man's dream will never die." His broad grin formed upon his leaps again as Teach continued. "Ye mistakenly lump me together with yer brother-- Maybe even yer father?" Another sneering laugh.  "Y' couldn't be more wrong." It was hard to believe that, when Sabo was a captive here and had seen the state Ace was left in though. Teach figured that it would be hard to believe his words for those reasons, at least. "Let's be honest with each other."  He pushed some of the plates of food towards Sabo then, silently offering as he continued with his point- all the while munching away at his own shares before him. "Old man Whitebeard-- His era’s over. He's grown just as everyone says: _old_. His health degrades ev’ry day, and times ‘ave changed. I don't hate my old man, I _respect_ him. I _aspired_ to be like him! But th’ world ‘as gone on ahead, and left him behind. He won't last long." As if this was any justification for what Teach does.. "It's time fer someone else to come into power. Y’ certainly don't want that burden. Stelly was a mess that woulda ruined this place, but _me--_ " Teach rested a hand over his chest, pausing briefly. "I fill the role well."

Sabo turned his head away, not meeting Teach's eyes. Implying that he  _ had  _ been comparing the whale to Stelly and his father-- This man was unstable, ruthless. He wouldn't be a king, he would be a tyrant. The only thing Sabo can agree with is that one phrase that rings true:  _ A man's dream will never die. _ When the food is pushed towards him, he looks back to Teach again. He's hesitant to take it-- even if he's not hungry at the moment, but his hand does reach for a nice chunk of meat.

He can bring it back to Ace, maybe…  
Whitebeard may be old, yes, but he's a fair man. A good king, despite how much Sabo just doesn't like most people in authority. "I've been to kingdoms where the call for new leadership was greater than this. Corrupt people who needed to be removed. For the good of the people." Sabo could go on and on about politics, freedom and the everlasting fight for it.

"But.. you killed people.." Not just Stelly-- Sabo didn't care about him. The others didn't deserve it though. "I don't care about Stelly. He wasn't my brother, as far as I'm concerned. The others though-- Thatch and them. Why did they need to die?" He seems to be trying to believe what Teach was saying at least, listening to his points. He knows though-- even if he was right, and Whitebeard's rule was coming to an end, this wasn't the right man to step up next.

"This is a fight," Teach answered calmly. "There are casualties. People  _ die _ ." But he knew- that wasn't the answer Sabo was looking for. "There's nothin’ wrong with what I do." He sounded so certain of himself. "It's all a matter of perspective. Ye’er very close t’ one of the old man's commanders... Of course ye’re gonna act defensively. Ye only ever know their side of things. But I don't want to hold anyone back! I don't want to tear this kingdom down!" Even so, he continues... "Take down the wards. They aren't needed anyway. I can protect what's mine without yer power. Ye'll never have t' come back here again, never force yerself somewhere y' hate. Ye can be free. That's more than the old man has ever offered ye!"

Sabo stays silent for a while, keeping the chunk of meat he'd grabbed in one hand and reaches for an apple with the other. Taking a few bites, he uses that to mainly keep himself occupied so he can think. Teach was insane. That much was obvious. Someone can protect and fight for their own dream without killing innocent people. It only goes to show-- power corrupts, absolute power corrupts absolutely. The old man was one of the only kings he'd seen who defied that theory.  His freedom would always be a tempting offer, but not this time. He couldn't risk having this madman ruling the kingdom. There would only be more suffering. And the war it would bring-- more would die. Sabo places a half eaten apple back on the plate in front of him and sits up straight, seeming to come to a conclusion.

"You'd let me go? And Ace and Luffy too?" He knows the whale didn't give two shits about Luffy, but Ace-- he'd kept the orca around for more than just a hold over Sabo. And while he'd never force Ace away from this fight and just hand victory over to Teach, he needed the whale to believe he was getting through to Sabo. "I-- I can't do anything right now anyway. That dickbag lost my pipe." He points a thumb back to Burgess.

Burgess tensed up, glaring at Sabo from the door. Teach only seemed to laugh, unconcerned with the name-calling.

With the wards down, Teach would have no use for Sabo, really. He was right to assume that the bigger whale didn't give a shit about Luffy either, but Ace-- He craved that power. He wasn't going to let that go so easily, but there was always a way for him to get what he wanted. He knew how to extract powers from others and planned to do just that with Whitebeard, steal his terrible tremor magic for himself. He could always take Ace's and give it to one of his own, more loyal pod members. "Of course," he answered a little wryly. "Y' and yer _lovers_  can go. I'll let ye leave right after y' take the wards down. There's no reason to drag this out any longer than need be."

Even kept prisoner in here, Sabo wanted to return to the room with Ace. Wanted to start making their escape. He knew the orca could outrun everyone and now that he could use his sonar again-- could easily find the way out even as he swam and booked it. Teach seemed eager to go ahead and get started disabling the wards though. Which was something Sabo wanted to hold off getting into as long as he could. He doesn't trust that Teach would just let them go-- not that easily. "...I'd.. still need my pipe." If he could just get a hold of that again, or at least find out where it was being kept if they happened to bring it here. Ace and himself could dash for it when they ran. He could fight off this darkness with it. "And-- if I do this.. would you go ahead and let Ace go then?"

It all seemed just so easy, a little too good to be true. "Ye understand why I would have t’ wait until you  _ did  _ do it, right?" He needed Ace, for bargaining and for his power. Hell, if Teach could get away with it, he would steal away Sabo's powers and disable the wards himself. There was no need to entertain this brat, who was so easily going along with his words now. 

Sabo slinks down in the chair. Of course they'd want to keep something to hold over him. And if Teach did want to take his powers? Lotta good that would do him without knowing the actual spell to use. He'd gotten them more time at least, which he was sure Ace would hate. The orca just wanted to get them out of here. Or rather-- get Sabo out. He's certain Ace didn't really care about what happened to himself as long as Sabo and Luffy were safe.

A change of heart was possible, but not for someone so passionate before. "We'll have t' get yer pipe back." Another waiting game, because Sabo's beloved pipe wasn't here. "In the meantime, ye'll have to wait here. With Ace." Teach wasn't convinced that he had gotten through to Sabo though; not completely. Only time would tell though! "If we are in agreement... I'll return y' to yer familiar." Teach waved for Burgess to come over and escort Sabo out, giving little regard for the meat he had taken for Ace. But before they departed, there was one last comment from Teach: "As I said before. The era of the old man is over.. this is _Blackbeard's_ era now. Make sure ye're not on the wrong side."

_Blackbeard_ . He did say that he aspired to be like the old man before... Burgess led Sabo out of the room.

Ace was more than relieved to see him come back. 

Once back with him though, Sabo gives a little stumble as he's pushed but catches himself. He huffs and glares back at the closed door before quickly rushing to Ace's side and offering the meat to him. "Here--. I got this for you."

Ace will want to know what happened, so the blonde wastes no time in filling him in. "He wanted to talk. I think he was trying to get me to see things from his side but.. I'm not-- I won't be part of the uprising he wants." They would undoubtedly try to use Ace against him again and as much as the orca would hate it-- Sabo would do what he could to keep his brother safe. He tells him the rest though, including how he's tried to play along. It gets him more information and would only hurt both of them if he didn't after all.

And more importantly-- the fact that his pipe wasn't here. So even if Ace was able to escape with him, Sabo would be pretty useless should he need to fight.  "...And... he called himself Blackbeard." Sabo's hands are resting in his lap when he's finished, exhausted just from being in that room with him. "He's delusional."

 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be violence in this chapter

There was some comfort found in the silence of his own isolation while Sabo was away. Anxiety gnaws at the pit of Ace’s gut with each passing minute the witch was with them, with _him._ He can't do anything, and that was the _worst_ part about it. All he could do was lay there in wait, until the witch returned. And once Sabo is brought back, he sits up with a discontent look on his face until the meat is passed over to him. The orca lingers in his position for a moment longer until he was certain that no one else would join them. The orca had nearly forgotten just how hungry he was until then, his mouth watering before he starts tearing into it. It had been too long since he last ate. He listens during Sabo’s explanation, his expression angered as he tears off large bites at a time. " _Blackbeard_ ," he echoes with a huff and a roll of his shoulders. "Sounds like he's trying too hard." It was reminiscent of the white whale himself, but Teach could only ever _dream_ to be so great in his lifetime. Ace would not afford him the same respect or obedience either. "He's completely insane," the orca counters the witch’s observation. Delusional was putting it lightly. Yet, in the larger whale's madness was cunning and determination. _They couldn't stay here,_ because the longer they did? The worse things would get. Would it be too predictable if they tried to leave now? Of course it is, and Ace knows it.

He hates it, but he knows it.

Sabo finds his own comfort in watching Ace finally get something to eat. Guilt builds once again, remembering that he had kept the other commanders from reaching the orca in time to help him, but blaming himself for everything wouldn't help them here either. "That's a better word for it." Insane _certainly_ fit better. Thinking that he could not only bring down Whitebeard, but get this kingdom to count on him and trust him as well as they did the king? These people here were loyal to Whitebeard, loved him even. He would have to kill everyone and start over to be so adored. Sabo's expression sours at that grim realization. Maybe that's what he wanted on some level.

"He won't stop until he has his way, or he's dead. He'll do whatever he has to, to ensure victory." That's what scared Ace the most, especially since he _knew_ that Luffy would come charging in here after them, at _some_ point. "You have to get out of here."

" _Ace--_ ." Blue eyes drift down to the floor, instead of watching Ace eat. Only for a moment though. "Only with _you_ by my side." Leaving him again would just be too much. How could he get out? At the very least, they'd need _each other_ to make it possible. "My magic is limited here, and you're beat pretty bad--." His healing had helped some, but not much. "I need you to help me leave-- and come with me. You're _faster_ than all of them, they wouldn't be able to catch us. I can't just.. leave you behind _again_ though."

It was selfish in a way, wasn't it? To wish for Sabo to go on his own- leave his familiar behind to whatever terrible fate this pod would dish out to him. Once that chunk of meat is gone, Ace nods in understanding. "Alright."

In a sense, it would prove counterproductive to send Sabo away anyway. He would just come back with Luffy, all to rescue the _good-for-nothing_ orca held captive here. "Alright," he repeats as he reaches a hand over, tangling his fingers with his witch’s. "We'll leave _together_. If only because I _know_ you'd just come back with Luffy anyway, you idiot." Of course, he means that with all the love in the world too, but he just can't let Teach get his hands on _her_ as well. The freckled orca was scared enough as is about his witch being here. He would do anything and everything he could to ensure that nothing terrible happened to him, especially by Blackbeard's hands.

Sabo relaxes a little once his familiar agrees. He _never_ wanted to leave either of his familiars on their own. It hurts, to know Luffy is now. He had been with her just _hours_ ago, slept next to her and offered what comfort he could before-- that trip to the ward had been interrupted. Sabo's knees are brought up to his chest, arms wrapping around his legs and his chin resting on his knees.  "You know me _so well_ , you dummy." Sabo teases back before looking around the dark room again.

"We can make a run for it, when they're all asleep." Even if the pod realizes it's captives were escaping, it gave the orca enough time to get out to open water and away from this suffocating place. "I don't want you stuck here any longer than you already are. And I don't want Luffy rushing in to save us either." But to detour from his real fear, Ace scoffs, "Can you imagine? _How embarrassing_ , the little one of the bunch having to save us. My division would never let me live it down."

Part of Sabo wants to ask just what Teach and his pod had done to the orca. If he knew details, he could better heal him before they made a break for it. He gets the feeling that Ace won't tell him though, even if he asks and pleads so he can help him. _Just to keep the witch from worrying._ The blonde scoots himself closer to Ace, keeping his legs to his chest but raising his head up from his knees. "I can imagine." The thought even brings a small smile to his face. Seeing Luffy sometimes was like seeing hope. If she put her mind to something, or said she was going to do something, then _goddammit_ she was. "She'd come rushing in with her own pod, screaming how she’s gonna kick ass." If that did happen though, Sabo can honestly say he wouldn't want her or her pod to kick ass. He just wanted to get everyone out of here. "How can you tell when they'll all be asleep..? I can't even tell what _time_ it is.."

Ace taps his head, "Sonar. But if I do that, and they're still awake... We'll have to wait a while longer," he reminds. He would have to play it extremely carefully then, especially since the whole pod may feel him scanning them. It was the best shot they had, Ace reasoned.

Ace was a powerful warrior and Sabo had some of the strongest magic in the ocean. Guess it didn't really matter much if they were both being suppressed by the darkness here. "Right.. they'll feel you looking." This would be tricky and very dangerous then. They had each other at least.

"And you'll have to be ready to move whenever I do. We can't waste a _second_."

He knows that he can break through the door with ease, so long as the guard there wasn't Burgess or any of the other bigger pod members. Ace would also have to wait on a sentry who would not quickly recover whenever he rushed the door, for that would spoil his plans as well. So many delicate factors, so much to lose, but Ace was willing to take the risk to get Sabo out of here and get back to his own pod. "I know we can make it. Once we're in open ocean and not cramped here, then we'll be safe. I can lose them out there." Sabo was right too, Ace was fast-- faster than all of them. The only one who might compare to his speed would be Auger, and perhaps Shiryu himself... but this orca found it hard to concern himself with the issue of a _shark_ catching them. He grew up eating sharks, after all.  
How bad can they be?

"I'll be ready whenever you are. I want you out of here." The blonde promised. He also wanted Ace back with Luffy and himself, and by Whitebeard’s side. Sabo had ridden on Ace enough and could keep low on his back, out of the way until they reached the open ocean. Once they got there, it was just a matter of finding Luffy before she decided to barrel into the bunker. Blue eyes glance over Ace though. He doesn't look as bad as he did when the witch first saw him, but he could still use some more healing. The orca had seemed to only want the bare minimum-- as if that would be enough just because it was quicker. "While we're waiting, you should let me heal you more. _Please,_ just-- _tell me_ what all they did, so I know where to focus it." He had healed much of the external damage, because he could _see_ that. Without his pipe though, Sabo didn't have the option of doing a wide heal like he could. He had to focus it on certain places through his hands.

Ace feels his throat closing up with that request. _Tell me what all they did._ He would rather not, and shook his head to express as much. "Sabo, _don't_ ." Was that too much to ask? Ace would agree to a little more healing, especially with an escape plan on their minds, but discussing what transpired between himself and the pod- in this very room- was too much to ask. "If you're determined to heal me more, fine. But.." All of a sudden, the orca can't bring himself to even _look_ at the witch anymore. Red eyes shifted away, staring at the darkness surrounding them, staring at nothing in particular. "Don't worry about what happened." Ace had claimed he didn't remember earlier, anyway. He would stand by that lie, if only because he doesn't _want_ the reaction that would follow, doesn't want to see Sabo get so... upset, over him. It didn't matter anyway. He was stronger than they would give him credit for, even in his defeat. He could move on, given enough time, _especially_ if he doesn't have anyone else's pity wearing him down.

But that only makes Sabo more concerned! Especially when Ace won't look at him anymore.

He won't ask, if Ace is just going to withdraw from him-- the witch doesn't want that. "Okay--- I trust you. I won't worry, but I _am_ gonna heal everything I can." He moves closer as Ace draws away, not for chasing comfort but just because he has to be close to heal him. He uses the same trick he had before, halting his breathing magic and holding his breath while hands drift slowly over the orca. He starts at his chest, figuring if he was hurt from a beating, that is where most of the internal damage would be anyway. His magic can at least tell him where to stop and focus before he moves on to another part, but he still has to stop too often. Sabo can only hold his breath so long and the pressure in here from the darkness doesn't help. This time, when he gets his air back, he's gasping a little. "It's... heavy in here." And he can't wait to get out with Ace. "I can do more-- if you need it. Just give me a minute. And don't try and say you don't need it if you do--! I'm fine." He had been concerned with Sabo overworking what little magic he had while he tried this but the witch knew his limits.

The orca looked unconvinced and more concerned than anything else with how Sabo was breathing. Guilt curdled in his stomach, despite the witch's assurances. "No," he declined any further assistance with a wave of his hand. "It's okay."

He just wanted to get _out_ of here.

Having to wait made him antsy too, as if any second-- Luffy would come bursting in, loud and excited. That possibility scared Ace the most, made him _desperate_ almost. His breath felt short just thinking about it. "You've done enough for me... More than I can do for you, at the moment. Thank you, Sabo." Ace reaches over to take the witch's hand again. "When we get out of here, I'll make it up to you."

Sabo frowned but takes the chance to catch his breath again. The stronger he could help Ace be, the better their chances of getting out. There's another way he can help but-- Sabo will only do _that_ if he absolutely needs to. Fingers latch around Ace's hand and Sabo leans into him. There's his own guilt in his stomach. If he had only listened to Whitebeard and the commanders more-- this might not have happened. The stronger commanders would have been able to reach Ace in time had they not been chasing after the witch. "Just get me the biggest haul of salmon for dinner one night after we're out of here and we'll call it even." Sabo brings their hands up to his cheek and rests the side of his face against Ace's hand. If they could just get out of here, keep Luffy from barging in and just putting herself in danger from this deadly pod-- he didn't really feel like Ace had to make anything up to him.

For the first time in a while, Ace genuinely grins. "Salmon it is," he promises. "The biggest haul you'll ever see." Now, he's just boasting.

Sabo grins back. He doesn’t care if his orca is just boasting, he’ll believe it. "I hope they all drink themselves stupid and just pass out soon. We can run to Whitebeard and come back with an army."

* * *

Their opportunity came in the early hours of the morning. Silence had fallen on the bunker, the pod dazed and mostly sleeping. The eel was guarding the door, making it an easy enough attempt. Ace wasted no time after he got Sabo on his back, clinging to his collapsed dorsal fin. The large orca busts through the door with ease, his rostrum smashing against Lafitte. The eel hit the adjacent wall hard, with a crack, only to get smashed into again by Ace's flukes as he passed. Zangs of sonar were spat out for navigation as Ace swam through the winding and dark hallways of the bunker. For once, he was grateful for his collapsed fin, if only because he felt like the whole bunker was coming down on him as he swam ever forward. He twisted and turned around corners, never stopping, never hesitating. The orca had mere seconds to collect the information he needed and make a decision, and absolutely no room for mistakes as he traveled.

Ace could outrun anything, Sabo was sure of it. Even this darkness that Teach wanted to swallow them in would be no match for his familiar. He can hear when Ace is using his sonar to find out where to go and is amazed still by his quick turns and speed through the place. The bunker passes by him in a rush, almost making him sick.

The orcas efforts had paid off when he spotted it: the exit, and open blue beyond. As if he could beat his flukes any harder, Ace swam in desperation towards it, clicking with his sonar. Almost there, _almost there!_

The blonde can see that open blue when Ace finds it and his hands tighten, encouraging Ace to swim faster. They could get back-- get to Luffy and then back to White beard and end this!

His rostrum passed over the threshold, giving way to a false sense of victory as he pointed his head upwards and turned his body. His flanks passed over mid-turn before teeth had caught the orca's flukes and ripped him back inside. The force and the action brought him down, smashing into the sea-floor, crashing down on Sabo as well. His head cracked against the bottom, a pained gasp leaving Ace before he was thrown further back into the bunker.

Their exit was quickly blocked by a larger whale, Teach listing to one side to _glare_ at them with a dark eye. The rest of his pod had gathered as well, circled around to box both witch and familiar in.

Freedom is ripped away as the pair are tossed back into the bunker and Sabo jolts up. _No--! They were so close! It was right there!_ Before he has a chance to talk himself out of it, the witch is biting into his own hand, hard enough to draw blood. He winces as his teeth tear his skin but he doesn't see another way. Ace needed a boost. He pushes himself up and reaches down, shoving his bloodied hand into Ace's mouth, smearing red onto his tongue. "Go-- Ace-- just go--."

The force of impact left the orca jarred. In his last fight, Teach had nearly broken his back with one strike. Ace was more that grateful for his natural form now, made to take a beating; however, even he had his limits. He was rolling himself over, thoughts in a jumble and heart racing before he suddenly tasted blood.

Teach did not miss the act on behalf of the witch, his eyes narrowing with interest.

_Just what had he done?_

_"You better hope that works,"_ the larger whale threatened both witch and familiar. Then, all at once, he was turning on the orca and charging at him.

Fear grips the witch tight. He really did _no_ t want to find out what they would do if this didn't work. All they needed was to get to the open water. _It was so close--!_ He doesn't have to beg Ace to keep trying, he knows the orca would do everything he could to get them out of there. And Ace has found a new pulse of strength within himself, spurred by the witch’s blood. His body was humming for action, but all he _could_ do was push himself back and away from the larger whale when he charged. Foolishly, Ace tried for the exit again, now that Teach was lunging further into the bunker. But a large set of flukes crashed down into his body. There was a loud breaking sound, something shattering from the impact. The giant’s tail flung Ace into the wall as Teach turned and started charging back around.

Shiryu was nearby, his black eyes rolling over white as his jaws opened wide. Jagged teeth sunk into black flesh, tearing down to the white blubber beneath and spraying blood out from the wound as he twisted and ripped around. Ace turned his body over, trying to protect Sabo with while still trying to defend himself. He was surrounded on every side and _so close_ to the exit. Even as he was now, fighting would not help him, but he did return the gaping wound to the great white shark as he ripped open that white underbelly. His tail hit into a bullshark rushing in from behind, only for Burgess to ruin their small victory by smashing his head into the open wound in Ace's side.

The most Sabo can do at the moment is hang on and just hope Ace’s speed can get them out. He could see, with horror in his eyes, when the shark came up to rip and tear into his familiar. The blonde turns, aiming a fist towards the sharks nose and punching as hard as he can to try and get him to let go. Burgess flings both orca and witch back into the middle of the circle, right back to Teach himself. Sabo finds himself thrown from Ace's back, and the orca did this first thing that came to mind-- burying his teeth into the sperm whale's head, holding as tightly as he could while Blackbeard thrashed from side-to-side in agony. The other pod members were starting to close in, especially the sharks- driven mad by the fresh blood clouding the water.

Sabo reaches for some driftwood, the only thing nearby, as if he could actually damage these large animals with it. He wanted to beg Ace to _just go_ and swim away as fast as he could. He could reach his pops and bring them all back, faster than anyone else. He _knows_ Ace would never do that though, and can't even bring himself to ask. _"Ace--!"_ Instead, he tries to run back to his familiar, to grab on again and join him in attacking Teach. He might not be a threat to the large beasts, not even close to one, but he has caught the attention of Augur. The mako shark flashes his teeth, asserting himself between witch and familiar as Sabo tries to run back and assist his familiar. Augur jabs his nose into Sabo's midsection, knocking him back and further away.

As the situation deteriorated around them, all Ace could do was just try to hurt Teach as much as he could before he went down. _It was over_. Even if he did make it out, he can feel shattered bones, knows he would end up bleeding out long before he reached the kingdom. He wouldn't make it far, especially when Sabo didn't even have his pipe with him. Blackbeard shakes him down just enough to close his jaws around Ace's tail again and run him right into the ground. Then, the rest of the pod- save for Augur, who busied himself with Sabo- frenzied and swarmed in like starved beasts.

Sabo glared as he was kept away from Ace now, trying to keep himself on his feet. There's many sharks around them, driven to eat by the blood in the water. Sabo can't find himself caring about that as much as he does about Ace getting slammed into the ground. He tenses and tries to get past the mako shark. "Stop hurting him--!" If they already knew they won, then what was the point in beating him further? Did Teach still really expect him to believe, after seeing this, that he was still fit to be king?

Teach backed away, using his body to block the exit again. His glare found its way back to the witch: "You've lost."

The witch glares right back at the whale before spitting in his direction. " _Fuck you_ \--." They would find a way out still, they had to. Or someone would eventually come. Even if it must be Luffy.

Loud and heavy clicks were felt from the larger whale, but the response from his pod was immediate. They back off, leaving their captive bloodied and beaten but still glaring and baring his teeth at Teach. He was breathing pretty hard over there, unable to even pick himself up at this point. Blackbeard just scoffed and shook his head. "Careful what you wish for. You just might get it." His words were harrowing, especially when Ace _knows._

Blood sprays from the orca's blowhole. "Leave him-- alone," he pants out.

The larger whale scoffs again, ordering Shiryu and Burgess to take Ace away. "So I made the mistake of letting you both stay together. I _won't_ make that mistake again." He shifted to his human form, grabbing Sabo's arm to ensure he didn't go chasing after Ace. Augur yanked the driftwood away with ease, sticking close so his captain was not alone with the witch.

The witch tries to lunge towards Ace, concern all over his face for his familiar. "Ace--." That blood coming from his blowhole was not something he wanted to see, especially when he couldn't do anything to help him. His free hand wraps around Teach's wrist on his arm to try and push him off in some way. He didn't want to be away from Ace, and he didn't want Ace to be alone with those men who were so willing to beat him to death. "Wow-- keep saying smart stuff like that and _maybe_ I will believe you could be a good king!" Blue eyes glare up at Teach. Maybe he doesn't realize the past implications made or maybe he's just too much of a little shit for his own good.

Sabo's glare was met with a fist cracking across his jaw nearly immediately after his spiteful remark. Teach's hand only tightens around the witch's arm, yanking him closer. His lips curl back with a snarl, but Sabo is shoved back to the ground as Teach releases him and walks away.

"Get him out of here, Augur."

"Yes, captain." The mako shark glares back at Sabo, slipping into his human form before gesturing for the witch to walk on ahead. "Don't try to outrun me either. You won't make it very far." He was the quickest one out of the group, after all, and particularly vicious as well, but in a calmer and much more collected way. Unlike Burgess, who was quick to destroy and flaunt his triumphs. Auger would keep his mouth shut, content with _watching_ and learning about his opponent before rushing in. He was far more dangerous than the brute pilot whale, especially with his accuracy in his attacks-- easily sniping off prey.

Augur led Sabo to another room then, shutting and locking the door behind him. It was in a much more lit area of the bunker, but nonetheless under the influence of that disgusting black magic that dampened Sabo's power. The mako shark knew better than to try speaking sense to the witch; there would be no _reasoning_ with him.

The best thing they could hope for, was to break him.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for sexual assault in this chapter

Sabo finds himself sitting back against the wall of the new and lonely room after a while. Legs pulled up to his chest, he hid his face against his knees. This room wasn’t as suffocating as it had been where Ace was kept prisoner, but it was hardly better. Guilt seeps into his mind again. There must have been  _ something  _ else he could have done,  _ more  _ he could have done to help instead of relying just on Ace to save them both.  _ He should have done more--!  _ When thinking back on, well,  _ anything, _ it was easy to fall into the mindset that you  _ could have done more. _ Hindsight was clear and deceiving in and of itself, promising new opportunities not yet fully realized back then. But were they real opportunities, then? Was it all possible, overlooked? Ace would reassure Sabo that there was nothing he could have done anyway, but in the same breath would he blame himself for not being strong enough or fast enough to get the witch out at least. 

What went wrong? It was such a solid plan. How could it have failed so terribly?

Ace found himself alone again, laying on his side to avoid the very real possibility of drowning in his own blood. He had lost the privilege of being with Sabo, but that still would not kill the fighting spirit within him. In the wake of his renewed isolation, he found desperation and a cemented resolve to escape once more, because the longer they stayed here, the greater the risk of Luffy coming to rescue them. Patch work was minimal on the orca, done by a doctor who just needed him to  _ survive  _ but didn't care to restore him. And once he was left alone? Ace was reaching out for the witch, trying to find him again. 

His sonar was felt in gentle vibrations against the witch once he  _ did _ locate him in the bunker.  _ "Sabo." _ His voice was felt within the blonde's very core, assuring and full of love, as Ace was made aware of that crushing guilt on Sabo's shoulders. His sonar could tell him much more than just the  _ location _ of a object or an individual, after all.  _ "You're okay." _ It was a statement, a promise, not a question.  _ "We'll escape still. We will, I promise. Don't let them beat you down." _

Sabo was snapped out of his stupor with the sudden voice. He sounded so close--. The witch pushes himself up quite suddenly and stands, venturing closer to the door, trying to hear if Ace is  _ there _ before moving to each side of the room. He  _ wasn't  _ here--. Sabo could still hear him though, feel him as if he were. His soner.  _ Right _ . So the witch wouldn't be able to talk back to him. There is some relief as Ace speaks to and reassures him though, melting away some of his guilt and building loneliness. He could feel the love and tried to.. send his own love back to the orca? Or thought of Ace and how much he loved him and Luffy, so maybe he could feel that too and be reassured himself.

_ We'll escape still. _

He'll believe it, no matter how far they are from each other now. Sabo sits himself back against one of the walls, letting his head rest against it. He wouldn't let Teach and his men beat him down-- wouldn't let them just take this kingdom. Whitebeard was the king-- and a good one. Sabo planned to keep it that way.

__ "That's right." _   
_ Ace can feel the change in him as quickly as it happens.  _ "Me and Luffy-- We talk like this all the time. Sometimes, we play games with each other too. I can share almost anything with this." _ There are some flashing memories shared: The first time they met, their first shared kiss, Ace pinning Sabo down as he grinds teasingly slow against him, Luffy breaching as she chases after a fleeing dolphin, then a quick flash of a white orca.  She feels familiar in the shared memory, with emotions extended that are not quite the witch's own. However, it was fleeting and gone as soon as it came. Sabo would see a night sky, full of stars, and the ocean stretching out for miles before him. Ace could construct the deck of their ship, their home, perfectly and share that image with the witch to calm him at least. 

_"I can't wait to see this with you again."_  

Sabo let his head fall back to his knees with a soft smile. He remembers and treasures all these memories. Their first meeting was one of the best things that ever happened to the witch, and watching Luffy chase after things-- either food or friends she wanted was always entertaining. The more intimate stuff had brought a flush to his face but-- there was something that they didn't share a memory of. That white orca was beautiful, but Sabo had never seen it before. Was it another orca Ace knew then? The vision of his home--  _ their _ home, and the beautiful night sky almost brings tears to his eyes. Ace is too good-- he's doing everything he can to try and cheer his witch up, but Sabo can't return any of that right now.  And Ace would continue to play peaceful memories all through the night, until he was certain that the witch had fallen asleep. It was the least Ace could do, especially in their current circumstances. Hours later would bring little reprieve. 

Teach was bloodthirsty and determined. 

As the morning melted away to midday, contact was made again. Sabo’s woken first by the sound of the door opening and lifts his head up. At first, it was in the form of breakfast being brought in for the blonde by one of the pod. Moments later, the big whale himself had let himself in, shutting the door behind him. "I gotta give it t’ ye. Y’ nearly made it out, this morning. That would've been awful fer me if ye did."

Teach doesn't get more than a glance up to acknowledge his entrance into the room. What was that-- some kind of backhanded compliment? Sabo pushes the plate of food away with his foot and stares straight to the other side of the room, trying to focus on a part of the opposite wall.

"What do you want, Teach?"

Willful starvation. Charming, but self-deprecating in the end. The witch asks as if he didn't already know. The demands had not changed, only the circumstances with which this pod can execute their--  _ negotiations. _ "Ye know what I want."

Sabo just rolls his eyes at the first response. Of course he knows what he wants, but Sabo wasn't going to give it to him.

He has a strong will, Teach would admit that much. It would be a shame to break him down, but if that was what needed to be done? So be it. He will try to make him cooperate before going to such extremities though. "This morning should've been a wake up call t’ ye. Ye're _not_ escaping here, not with Ace _especially_." They were the best bargaining chips that Teach had against each other. The witch tenses at that even and blue eyes finally glance over to the large man. He didn't care what this whale said, or what he would try and get him to believe, Sabo believed in Ace. If he said they would find a way out together, then they would.

Ace's unwavering loyalty to the witch was certainly something Blackbeard enjoyed. The orca would rather face death than bring harm to his partner. Sabo was a little more.. optimistic; he would not readily throw his life away, but he was not to be underestimated either. "I can make this deal very good for ye. Ye’d _never_ ‘ave ta come back t’ this kingdom. Go out an’ see the world, I don't care. Jes’ take down the wards, then ye can live out yer dreams." Tempting, wasn't it? Especially dripping in Ace's blood from earlier that morning. "Don't try t’ be a hero. It's a lost cause here."

The witch pushes himself up off the floor, standing with arms crossed over his chest and leaning against the wall. "There's no way you could possibly offer me what I dream of. And even if you could, I'm  _ not  _ taking the wards down. Not for someone like  _ you _ ." It would be tempting-- to just leave this place behind for good with Ace and Luffy by his side again, but Sabo knows better, he's smarter than that. Teach wouldn't let Ace's power slip through his fingers and he must know that all of them would fight him to keep Whitebeards rule safe. The whale would make a horrid king, he'd already proved that much. "Take your deal and go shove it." The witch doesn't particularly want to be a hero, but he just can't let innocent people suffer anymore.

Teach scowled, but he won't push the matter any further. He'll make Sabo regret those words though, taking a step back towards the door. "Ye're not th’ only one ye're hurting." But Ace would want Sabo to endure, even under Teach's threats.  _ Especially _ under Teach's threat.

Affirmation to that threat came later, as a loud whistling echoed through the bunker. It was piercing and loud, familiar to Luffy's 'songs' with her off-key screeching alongside the ship in their voyages. But Ace was acting out now to  _ agitate, _ and it was working fast. Sabo had even pressed his ear against the door to hear better, trying to figure out if Ace was really just aiming to annoy the pod or actually trying something again. The whistling lasted all of an hour before he was abruptly cut off. Silence fell through, aside from the echoing of the pod's interactions with each other in the bunker. They were laughing among each other, more than likely celebrating their victory together.

Rowdiness, a scuffle-- Ace's angry exclamations and a slew of curses.

Then, something heavy hit the door to Sabo's room, causing the blonde to almost stumble back from the door. There was sneering and voices, as if the whole pod was gathered just outside of it.  _ "Sabo-!" _ And Ace was there, up against the door and sounding more concerned than he ever has. "Sabo, you're alright!? They didn't touch you, did they!?" But something wasn't right with how he sounded himself. His words were slurred, and he just sounded...  _ off. _ Another scuffle followed just beyond the door, then another bang as Ace was slammed against it again.

"Ace--!" Sabo's pushed himself against the door in an instant, hands grabbing and pulling on the knob, twisting and turning and trying to get his barrier to open. "What--? No--! No one's--." The question chills him for some reason, and maybe that also has to do with just how Ace sounds right now. 

"What  _ was it _ you told me earlier, Sabo?" Teach's voice held no room for anything other than delight in his own sadism. "To  _ shove it, _ right?" 

The witch bangs against the door, still trying to open it and get to his familiar-- he's so close to him. Anger fuels him next, hearing Teach taunting him from the other side. "Teach! What are you doing to him?! Stop it, let him go!"

"I  _ warned you _ that you weren't the only one you were  _ hurting _ ." Teach’s voice sounds closer, like he was right up on Ace then. The pod is all nearby as well, watching and laughing among themselves. "Doctor might have gone a little excessive with the painkillers," the larger whale said off-handedly. "You're shaking, Commander. You're not afraid, are you?"

" _ Get lost. _ " Ace chose his words carefully despite his impairment. He bowed his head against the door, trying to squirm away from the larger whale pinning him there. " _ Sabo-- _ " If only he could focus enough to use his sonar. He would cloud the witch's mind with better memories, take him away from this. 

Whatever the orca was about to say was lost as Teach shoved his fingers into the open wound on Ace's side and forced out a pained moan. "That's what I want to hear. Sabo, do you hear that a lot?" His fingers twist, pulling another noise from the orca. Ace bit his lower lip to muffle himself, his hands pressed against the door to hold himself upright. 

One of Sabo’s hands is pressed to the door while the other continuously tries the door knob. He calls for Ace again, tears starting to fill his eyes. They were doing something horrible to him. The pain he hears echo from Ace only get the witch pounding on the door again. "Stop it--!"

"No, probably not that." Teach paused. "Something more like this--" Ace's muffled groan could be heard through the door, from... whatever it was Teach was doing. 

The noise sends a chill right down Sabo’s spine. They wouldn't-- that was--. Sabo near growls his anger out. Both hands hold onto the knob and his foot is pressed against the wall next to it, both trying to pull and push himself away to open it. Anything to just-- get to Ace. " _ Ace _ \-- Ace, I'm sorry-- I'm so sorry!"

The pod erupted in raucous laughter around them before Teach spoke again. "Well, Sabo. I  _ did _ try to make a nice offer. This could've been avoided!"

Sabo could not agree to what Teach wanted him to do though. He  _ knows _ Ace, he knows the orca would be willing to go through  _ anything  _ to keep his family safe. Sabo still  _ hated  _ being responsible for this whole situation. And with the pod laughing around him, watching whatever Teach was doing to his familiar-- the witch’s head bows a little as tears just built up. "Go fuck  _ yourself, _ you fat fuck!" He couldn't let them know they were getting to him, even through this. Having to hear Ace in such pain-- hearing them violate him and laughing about it--- was too much. Every noise felt like a punch to his gut and he'd personally make Teach pay for each and everyone one of them.

But Ace would endure, because he knew that he  _ had to _ . This good-for-nothing orca who couldn't even keep his own partner safe-- When it came down to his life or the safety of the kingdom, Ace would forfeit himself every time. At least he knew that they had their hands and attention on him. This was time bought for the Whitebeard pod to find them.

He just wished that Sabo didn't have to  _ hear _ it.

Ace's breath caught, the door shaking as he slammed against the door again, as Teach forced himself in.   _ "Look at him shake!" "He's loving it, captain!" "Make him scream." _ They're all vicious and drunk, but 

their inebriation could hardly take credit for their own cruelties as they watched their captain roughly have his way with his old commander. The door shook with each movement, and even more humiliating? Ace couldn't stop his drugged and tired body from responding. His head was swimming in a morphine induced haze that was eating away at his rationale. Sabo would hear his gasps, his whines, his choked groans. It only made the audience more cruel with their words and excitement. It couldn't end quick enough, but Ace sliding to the floor was signal enough that it had.    
_ "Captain..!" _ Of course, the crew was goading and instigating.  _ "You don't want to encourage bad behavior." _

Sabo fell silent after a while, forehead pressing against the door as silent tears fall down his face. It sounds like it’s finally ending and he follows where he hears Ace against the door. It sounds like he sunk down to the floor, so Sabo does too. Fingers tap against the door, letting him know Sabo is still there although-- he's sure Ace wishes he hadn't been. "I love you..." 

The words  _ sting, _ but Ace still responds shakily, "I love _y_ _ ou _ ."

Ace began picking himself up though, his shoulders trembling and his head bowed. Even the morphine couldn't take away the shame or the guilt of having to make Sabo  _ hear that _ though, or his own despair at his body being so easily manipulated. Sabo followed the noises from Ace on the other side and stood with him. These were all drunk and vile men-- and nothing would ever excuse them from this. Sabo could brings tidal waves in here, strong enough to crush these men against the doors and walls and break bones. And had he been able to, he would have.

More than anything-- he wants to leave this place with Ace. And then--- he can purge this world of anything having to do with Blackbeard.

The pod behind Ace erupts into laughter again, absolutely beside themselves with this level of entertainment. What a treat! Teach was moving closer again, but Sabo wouldn't be able to see what they were doing. He could hear him, through: "Do ye perform that well fer Pops,  _ Commander _ ?" They're all awful. Absolutely terrible individuals with no conscience. 

"We know the truth!"

"That's how you got your position as commander, isn't it?"

Their laughter and jeering is interrupted with a sudden cry of pain from Teach. Ace sunk his teeth into the larger whale's arm and held tight, or as tight as he could. He was still weak, drugged- agonized. They pry him off with ease, slamming him against the door again and let him slide down. Blackbeard would take him again, pin him down and force Ace through another painful assault, dragging it out and denying Ace his release so the orca was a shaking mess by the time he was finished. Sabo, again, tried desperately to get passed this door somehow. The knob doesn't work so he tries banging and kicking where hinges would be. There's nothing he can really do to get to Ace though. 

Ace kept his forehead pressed against the door, but the telltale sniffling from him proved he was trying to hold back his tears and frustration.  _ There _ was the desired response Teach wanted. He sent Ace away, leaving himself and the witch behind the door. And the first thing he says? "Let me guess... That still doesn't change yer mind. That's okay.  _ One of ye _ will break, eventually."

The witch's eyes closed and his head pressed against the door. He would apologize over and over again but that wouldn't really do anything. It wouldn't take them away from this place or stop to horrible things Teach was doing to him. It would only show Ace pity and.. he wouldn't want that. "Ace.. is a better and stronger man than you'll ever be." He was tempted to just leave Blackbeard to his threats, but Sabo can  _ never  _ stay quiet. Not when those he loves are being hurt. "And you're a vile, heartless,  _ monster  _ who will  _ never _ be king! We won't break--." He knows Ace won't, knows the orca will hold out and endure. "We'll get out of here.. and I'll purge every trace of you from this kingdom."

He's got spirit, and Teach loves it. "You're  _ cold _ ," he adds with a sneer. "Sacrificing him and his dignity for a kingdom you don't even like. I don't  _ need _ Ace to accomplish my dream, and there are many more out there who would  _ love _ to get their hands on the King of the Sea's son. A wealthy kingdom in the South Seas are already interested. Their  _ Fleet Admiral _ seems cruel enough.. Not even someone  _ I _ would want to fight with. If you won't cooperate, well... At least I'll make a  _ killing _ off him." 

Sabo kicks the door, hoping he'd at least jar Teach from the force or  _ something. _ It was more than infuriating to be stuck in this room and not able to  _ do _ anything. He wouldn't let anything horrible like that happen to Ace though, the orca deserved better than to be sold off to someone and made to suffer for his father's actions. 

The vile whale leaves with his words hanging heavily in the space behind. Teach had meant every bit of it, too. He knew he could make some powerful allies if he just handed Ace to them as a show of his good graces. There was nothing to lose, and  _ everything  _ to gain. In the end, he didn't  _ need _ Sabo to take the wards down either, but it would prove to be a longer process. 

It would be hours later before contact with Sabo was made again. The bunker was always full of sound from the horrible pod and their misadventures, especially when they were trying to get to the witch himself. Finally, the door opened again, later in the night, with another present. They had not brought him food since the morning. This was something bigger, heavier-- the tail of an orca, tossed in before the door was shut behind them again. The witch had been pacing around the room by the time the door opens again. His eyes widen for a moment at what is thrown in.  _ Did they mean this to be Ace's tail? _ Sabo believes it is for a moment until he takes it in. The flukes aren't curved-- it's smaller and lacking freckles--. So-- it's not Ace's. Stepping closer, his hand grazes the tail. Some poor orca had to suffer-- because of him again. At least, though, Sabo can make use of this. Both of his hands grab around the base of the tail, lifting it over his head and holding it like one would a battle axe.

"Ace--! What did you do to him!?" Sabo certainly sounds panicked, screaming for all outside the door to hear him. "Don't hurt him anymore--! Please! Let me out, I'll take the wards down, just stop!"

Augur waits further back, watching the bullshark Vasco with Pizarro- a fairly large sandtiger shark- snicker among themselves at Sabo's reactions. Auger shook his head in disapproval, seeing right through the guise of it. However, Pizarro opened the door, only to get met by those flukes to his face. He slammed down hard while the mako shark and bull shark behind him created some distance. _"Idiots,"_ The mako shark snarled as he flashed his teeth and crept back a little more. 

Vasco hardly seemed concerned that their captive was now armed with an orca tail. What did that matter to him? He sneered, stumbling in his drunken stupor. "He didn't like our present. Ungrateful." 

"Of course he didn't," Augur huffed. "What did you think would happen?" 

To that, the bull shark did not respond. He chose to focus on their opponent, their now  _ armed _ hostage. His teeth sunk into the orca tail once he was close enough, ripping back on it. Sabo only had  _ so many places _ he could go, even if he did slip away from them. An easy escape was not possible either. 

At least, not in their minds.

Sabo's eyes light up when Vasco bites down on the tail. His nails dig into it, refusing to let the next good chance he had at escaping be pulled from his grip. 

Having something to now channel his magic through, Sabo  _ uses it. _

There's a burst from a sudden wave he pushes out, followed by another, and another until the members of the pod that had surrounded his door are scattered enough for him to make a run for it. He can't glide as easily in flight on this as he could his pipe so the witch doesn't even try. He remembers the way to the exit from here, since Augur had walked him from it to the room he'd been held in, but he can't leave Ace. Especially not after what's happened.

He just might make it this time.

He tries to keep the pod off of him while he searches for Ace too, turning to slam the tail down with another blast of a powerful wave at Shiryu further down the corridors. His efforts paid off, though unjustly. He found the room, he found Ace! But the orca was in no condition to be moved in any way. Even the on-going excitement in the bunker did not stir him in his near catatonic state. His back was to Sabo, and any attempts to call for him... fail. That was not all. Sabo was suddenly prey to a myriad of terrible vibrations that heated his body and pained him so agonizingly that his ears started to bleed. The blonde screams and hits the floor of Ace’s room with a pained cry. Who's echolocation was that? It happened again, then Augur was smashing into Sabo from behind and stealing the tail from him. It was tossed back out of the room, while Sabo found himself flung further in.

Augur and Teach were in the doorway, blocking them from another escape attempt, but the blonde is quick to scurry the rest of the distance over to Ace. "Ace--! Ace, can you hear me--?" Hands reach up to cup either side of his face, trying to pull some kind of reaction out of him. It did not really seem like he's  _ there _ from the look in his eyes but maybe that was a good thing. Anyplace he could be in his mind was better than here.

"You should've run for help instead," Augur snarled. "Now, you're still trapped here. And I  _ won't _ let them make the same mistake again." They were wiser for it, even though the mako shark knew it was a bad idea to begin with. But he knows just as well that Sabo wouldn't  _ abandon _ his familiar, especially after what he had to hear beyond the door. 

The witch looked back to Augur--- and now Teach, blocking their exit. Was that  _ his  _ sonar that he had felt?  _ It was horrible _ \--. Sabo knows he would have made it out had he only run for the exit instead, but every part of him was screaming to not leave Ace behind. They would have known within minutes, all of them, when he had escaped. And then-- what was to stop them from going ahead and handing Ace over to that other kingdom?

"Ace..." Fingers run through black hair. Sabo will stay by his familiar's side as long as he can.

"He won't answer you.” Augur continues, “One side of his ribcage was shattered in your failed escape attempt. He's too drugged up to respond." Sure, letting him suffer through the agony was fine and all until they grew weary of hearing his throes of pain if not administered by themselves. 

Teach moved in, grabbing one of Sabo's arms and wrenching him away from the orca. "Ye're smarter than this. Ye really thought ye’re gettin’ out?" 

"Captain. Maybe he's just  _ desperate _ to stay with his familiar again," Auger piped up from the door. 

Teach sneered with a shake of his head. It was stupid, he knew that. Their last escape attempt proved that letting them stay together was a terrible idea, but... "Ye ‘ave t’  _ convince me _ t’ let that ‘appen." He pulls Sabo closer, leaning in.

Sabo tried to pull himself as far away from Teach as he could when he's forced closer, obvious disgust on his face. " _ Fuck you _ . I'm not taking the wards down." Even if he was separated from Ace again, at least he knew he was still here and how to get to him again. Someone  _ would _ come for them eventually right? The witch just had to hold out and stay strong until then.

For once though, it was not the wards which Blackbeard thought of. He would gladly take something else from Sabo, but the witch declined his offer again. He was quite set on his opposition, as if that would pay off in the end. "Do ye really think someone's comin’ for ye?" Another scoff follows. "Well, I guess it's not  _ impossible _ .  _ Nothing _ in this world is impossible." 

He leans away, giving Sabo the space he so desperately wanted but still keeping that tight grip on the witch. Teach seemed like he was considering the weight of his own words, turning his glare back to Ace. He was silent for the following moments, then a scowl pulled back on his lips. "I guess it can't be helped." 

He turns to Auger, spouting his orders next: The rest of the pod was to branch out. They all knew what Teach wanted; they shouldn't waste time here, playing with captives. Auger nodded, slinking away to deliver the orders. While that meant it would only be Teach, Sabo, and Ace left behind, that did not make an easier opening for escape either. 

"Come on." Teach was shoving Sabo out of the room, pushing him on ahead and forcing him to leave Ace behind.

Sabo takes a couple steps away from the room when he's pushed out before stopping and turning to face the whale. "Let me heal him. I won't even ask to stay with him just-- let me do that." Blue eyes are set in a level stare, showing no fear. "Surely convincing you to let me heal him would be more agreeable than allowing us together again." They'd caused such trouble before-- and what would he even want in exchange? Sabo had nothing to offer other than the magic Teach wanted him to use.

_ "No." _

It was curt and quick. Blackbeard was shoving Sabo back again, ushering for him to keep moving. The witch's biggest problem was his assumption that Teach himself was not cunning. He had planned this for an awful long time, and his success was telling. "There is  _ nothing _ you can do or say that will convince me either. He's staying like that, and if you gave a damn about him at all then you  _ will  _ cooperate." 


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another chapter with smut in it. Please be aware of the trigger tags in the fic description before getting into this chapter.

Teach ushers the witch away, further from the dank and terrible cavern that Ace was left behind in, and away from the  _ other _ room Sabo had been left in. The witch still held on to hope of Whitebeard finding them, foolishly believing he could use his own sonar, but there was a slight problem in that theory. Some believed the great whale himself  _ couldn't _ echolocate at all. His strong magic could bring tsunamis and earthquakes to the unfortunate opponents he faced, but could he echolocate? His  _ songs _ weren't the same thing as Ace's, after all. 

Some songs were just that:  _ songs. _

And therein lay the damning reality. Whitebeard himself  _ couldn't _ find them. Teach's echolocation was the strongest, by far; Ace needed concentration to penetrate through the rock of the cave, but even he could not get all the way through to the open ocean. Perhaps he had chosen this bunker  _ because _ it was impregnable to those who would foil his plans. 

It was far enough out of the way and much too thick for, say, Deuce's sonar to even reach through the rocky walls. It would take a miracle for someone to find them, and the chances were greatly reduced without the rest of his pod coming to-and-from the bunker on their own, now eliminating the hopes and risk of someone following them back.

Sabo was  _ well aware _ of just how impossible it seemed for someone to find them too. Ace had clarified himself that the bunker walls were too deep and thick for his own echolocation make it through them. And orcas, he'd thought, had one of the strongest forms of that until he'd felt the terrible vibrations that Teach had sent out to stop him. If only he could get some kind of word out-- give someone a trail to follow back to them. He would have to leave the bunker for that though.

_ Nothing in this world is impossible _ . 

Inspiring words from someone so vile-- The witch wasn't sure which was worse. The fact that he would believe those words, or that someone so capable of doing horrendous things had said them. He is herded back into Teach's personal room. The door shut behind them, then the large whale moves away to locate his previously discarded meal that had been pushed aside to catch the fleeing witch. 

"What else would you have even  _ wanted _ from me in the first place?" Sabo crosses his arms over his chest, defensive. Blue eyes subtly scan around the room, looking for anything he could use as a weapon. Preferably resembling a pipe.

"I'm willing to listen to  _ any _ good deal you cut me." At least there was one less thing to worry about now, with the bunker all but cleared out. There was only Teach here, and Sabo would know that Ace was left alone as long as the larger whale was in the witch's company. Yet, this also means that Ace was left  _ alone _ in his agony and his injuries, with no one there should anything happen to him. He would not succumb to his wounds so easily, Ace was too stubborn for that, but... accidents can happen; he can drown in his own blood, infections can set in.

"Whatever condition he's in is irrelevant when I sell him off. Fleet Admiral’s adamant ‘bout wipin’ away any trace o’ that devil  _ orca king  _ from th’ world. He don’t care if he's half dead on arrival or not." Teach had made his decision with his own realization that someone  _ could _ rescue the witch. If he couldn't have Ace's power on his side, well... It was a waste, but he would hinder his opposition by denying them one of their more powerful commanders as well.

"What his father has done has  _ nothing  _ to do with Ace." Sabo would stand by that forever. And the actions of the  _ King of the Seas _ were certainly no reason to want to kill Ace too. The orca king had already been killed. That  _ should _ have been the end of it, but it wasn't good enough. "You want a deal though? Alright." Sabo moves away from his search around the room and follows after Teach, leaning against the table as he speaks. "Why don't you take all of these-- ambitions and  _ dreams _ of yours to a different kingdom? The folks here don't want change, so why don't you go and bring it to those who  _ need _ it? Take down an  _ actual  _ corrupt king and you won't just be the new  _ king _ \-- you'll be a  _ god  _ to them." Sabo eyes a bottle of something probably alcoholic and grabs it to pour into a glass near the whale. With the entire pod gone, he might not get another chance like this. "Hell-- I'll  _ help _ you then."

Teach takes the glass, raising a brow. "Ye think my ambition ends  _ here? _ With  _ this  _ kingdom?  _ Zehahahaha! _ No, no. This is jes’ th’ beginnin’." To focus solely on one portion of the ocean was so small minded, especially in the wake of the Orca King's many successes. Roger had proven that conquering the seas was possible, and that is  _ exactly _ what Blackbeard aimed to do. "Th’ whole  _ ocean  _ will bow t’ me," he declares with unwavering confidence before taking a sip. "Ye can side with whoever ye choose, but there’s  _ no one _ who can match up t’ me in the end." A bold claim, especially with Luffy running around out there.

But how  _ would she _ fare in the presence of the sperm whale? She was no ordinary orca, even without her pod. When she set her mind to something,  _ it was going to happen. _ Her ambitions also drove her to rule the seas, but she did not swim through like a conqueror- unlike Teach. She did not want to be queen of the ashes. Luffy aimed to protect, she was uplifting, a positive ray of light in this world. Of course, in the presence of light, there was always some darkness found. That match was Teach; it must have been. 

"Is that yer big offer? What would stop me from acceptin’ it, then comin’ back t’ conquer this place  _ after _ ?"

Of course Sabo wouldn't think Teach's goal would end with just one kingdom. He wanted the ocean to bow to him? Sabo would make sure that  _ never _ happened. The ocean didn't belong to any  _ one  _ person or creature. If anything, they all belonged to it.

He's not gonna rain on his parade though. 

The blonde raises the bottle to his nose to take a sniff. His nose scrunches up a little because  _ yup-- that's definitely alcohol _ . He takes his own sip, straight from the bottle before setting it back down, keeping his fingers around the neck of it. If all else failed-- he could always break it and drive the jagged bottle into Blackbeard’s head. The sonar that could stop him would come from there right? So that's where he would aim. "That's part of it." Sabo had no real plan to let Teach get away with really anything though, not after what he'd done to Ace. He won't pity the orca, but he could sure as hell take revenge for him. "I thought the ocean was going to bow to you though. How could anything stop that?" Some part of Sabo doesn't sound as convinced of that as Teach was, but maybe that's what he was playing at. Trying to get the whale to just talk and drink more. And drink and drink. "We must all go out to sea-- so we can live our lives as free men. That's all I want. For me and my familiars." Blue eyes drift down to the bottle and his thumb rubs over the lip of it, as if he's considering taking another drink for himself.

"Ye don't want it  _ that  _ badly," Teach protests with biting sarcasm. "Workin’ with me is the  _ best  _ chance ye have." And Sabo only continues to turn the whale down, all for his pride, or so Teach considers. "Is this all ‘cause o’ Ace?" He takes another sip, keeping his eyes on the witch. "Ye couldn't even speak  _ kindly  _ ‘bout th’ old man when I brought ye here. It makes me  _ wonder _ , if Ace wasn't his commander-- would ye even  _ bother _ ?" To Teach, it was simple: the witch had no real allegiance to Whitebeard. He was protecting this place out of obligation, because  _ Ace _ was attached to the old whale, and Sabo was attached to Ace. But then, killing or selling Ace would not be the wisest decision. It might only spur Sabo on to protect what his fallen familiar had deemed precious. But how to convince the witch to help him? That was the real conundrum. If Ace joined his ranks, without some puppeteer potion, would Sabo also fall in line? But the time for changing Ace's mind had long since passed. As soon as Teach decided to indulge himself and assert himself over the orca, the chance for civility was lost. 

_ As if there ever had been a chance before. _

And then the cogs start turning. He had not yet sobered completely from earlier, so his buzz returned easily enough. Ace's pride had fractured enough to  _ cry _ earlier. Perhaps such extremities were necessary in breaking the witch too. But Sabo has only pushed back harder, each time Teach pressured with violence. "Ye wanna heal Ace," he states with a sneer. "But ye won't give up the wards. So.." he paused. "How ‘bout yerself?"

He doesn't get it at first, a frown set on the witch's face. Sabo can feel black eyes on him and holds back a shudder.  _ Give up himself? _ He has already lost his freedom here, as well as Ace's. That's what he's thinking Teach means anyway. At least-- until he's got that bottle to his lips again and is glancing back at the  _ look _ on the whales face. The alcohol is spat from his mouth, and honestly Sabo is trying his best not to vomit as he gags on the liquid. "You really  _ are  _ out of your mind." To give himself up so freely-- would just be an insult or a slap in the face to everything Ace had been trying to protect him from. The sooner he could get this fucker drunk the better. "How about some treasure instead? You seem to enjoy more...  _ lavish  _ things like that. I'll tell you where all the gold and jewels I stole from my father are."

This was not a whale that was convinced, or even  _ considering _ that offer. There were more important things than treasure, even if Blackbeard  _ did _ enjoy royalties and goods. Physical pleasures could not compare, especially with the proof of power it gave him, forcing Ace to shiver or cry out under his will; jewels and gold couldn't buy him that sort of domination.

Breaking someone's will isn't an easy thing to do either. "I don't want yer  _ money. _ I want yer cooperation." He rolled his eyes, as if that was a simple request. But  _ cooperation _ was putting it lightly as well; he wanted Sabo to break under him, since he would not comply with his demands. 

Sabo could feel his skin practically crawl with disgust. He would  _ never  _ agree to let Teach have him-- it would throw everything Ace was trying to do for the witch back in his face.  _ It would be the most disgusting and unloyal-- _ . He really has to stop thinking on that before it makes him actually sick. 

Teach would take extreme measures at some point, but there are other cruelties he would like to entertain before he went so far. "Fine." Don't be fooled; he isn't forgetting about that anytime soon, just putting it aside for now. "I'll let ye heal ‘im. I'll even let ye stay the night with ‘im, but first--"  _ But. _ "If ye won't give yerself up t’ me, then ye're gonna fuck  _ him _ ." Again, it was all a power play on his part. It was his way of trying to control a witch that has such an issue of authority, while also dishing out his own level of cruelties. Sabo can hate and blame Blackbeard and his pod for what they did to Ace- that was easy. He could plan his revenge, could resist them with every fiber of his being…

...But, forgiving  _ himself _ for it might not prove so easy.

There's a catch. There always is, and Sabo isn't sure what he'd been expecting but it certainly wasn't _that_. He'd get to heal Ace, which is what he really _wanted_ and what Ace _really_ _needed_. As well as stay in the room with him again. He's sure there would either be extra guards posted outside or even in there with them but-- Ace wouldn't be alone. "What-- are you gonna _watch_ or something?" There's no need for him to even try and hide the disgust in his voice, he thinks. _Of course he would._ How else would he make sure the witch upheld his end of the bargain? If he left them alone-- he knows Sabo too well at this point-- that would only play into the witch's hands. But this was progress, and Teach would gratefully take advantage of it. 

Sabo can't believe he's even considering this but-- Ace was so hopped up on drugs, would he even notice? And Sabo could cleanse those drugs from him once he healed him. He could be quick-- and not hurt the orca by fucking him but rather the other way around. There was so much guilt on him already-- what was a little more? And if he could save Ace some--.

" _ Fine _ ."

" _ Alright _ ." Teach set his glass down and snatched the bottle of rum away from Sabo, pushing it aside. The whale ushers his captive out of his room, back to where Ace was. Sabo feels almost numb as he's led away again. It's still empty in the dark bunker and he can't help but wonder just where the pod was sent off to. If he could get Ace well enough, they might be able to take on  _ just  _ Teach and escape but-- given the appearance of the orca when he saw him again, Sabo wasn't sure.

Ace had moved since the last time they were in here, though not very far. Blackbeard can't help but to laugh after shutting the door behind himself, locking the trio in. "Ace! Ye're still alive, right?" It was as much of a genuine inquiry as it was a taunt on his part. But Ace was still pretty out of it. His sides heaved, back still to them. He might have been trying to crawl before, because he had somehow pushed himself closer to the door before he gave up and laid on his side again. Blackbeard himself wouldn't see it, but his voice had made the orca's lips curl to bare his teeth. 

It was the least that he could do.

"Ace--." The name is breathed out as the witch moves to kneel in front of him. His fingers caress along the orcas cheeks, trying in some way to comfort him and let him know he was back

Ace stirs again when he hears his witch, actually responding to him this time. "Sabo..." his voice is raw and quiet, but he leans into that hand the best he could. 

Hearing his name and some kind of focus from Ace brings a small but sad smile to the witch’s face. "Ace, listen to me.. I'm going to heal you but I-- have to do something first." Blue eyes glare up at Teach. If he thought this would break Sabo, he was wrong. It only served to piss the sea witch off more. He leans close to the orcas face, pressing a gentle kiss to his cheeks before bringing his lips to his ears, trying to whisper quietly, just for Ace. "Please don't hate me." If there ever was a way to break the witch,  _ that _ would be it.

_ Please don't hate me. _

Ace never could never, no matter what the witch did... or was doing.

Now, Sabo stills though. There must be some way of doing this without further hurting him. If he could get Ace to sit up, it would take the pressure of Sabo's weight off him but his ribs would still cause pain. Laying him down might be the best course of action. The witch would just do everything he can to keep from touching him too much and get this over with as quickly as possible. He gently tries to move his familiar onto his back then, seeing if he even could without giving Ace too much discomfort through the drugs.

One of the orca’s red eyes crack open as he’s moved and he finds himself staring up at the ceiling, his chest heaving with a labored breath.  _ What is he doing? _ The morphine still in his system left his body in a warm and comforting hum. There were small pains that could be felt through the haze, like the ache in his ribs or the open wound in his side. However, the influence of the drugs themselves were not as strong as earlier. He was rapidly coming down from that high, with a quick heartbeat and shaky breaths. Ace manages to say this, at least: "I trust you." 

Blackbeard rolls his eyes.  _ Disgusting. _ Their bond would not easily be broken, but there was still  _ something _ to gain out of this and he knew it. If he thought, for even a second, that Sabo could get Ace back into well enough shape that he would pose a threat again, Teach would never risk leaving them together. 

But the last attempt had been a spectacular failure. Teach was wiser for it.

The witch straddles his familiar next, taking care to keep his weight off of the orca’s chest or where that gaping wound was. "Just look at me then, okay? Only at me." He didn't want Ace to realize what was happening or who was still in the room with them. The witch would also do everything he could to block out the sperm whale's watchful eyes. This was for Ace-- so he could heal him and perhaps bring him some comfort.

"Okay..." But what is he  _ doing? _ Ace's heart starts to race, seeing the witch pulls his pants off. His breath catches, his thoughts hampered by the morphine, but he could still connect the dots here. His head falls back, eyes closing as he tries to even his breathing. "Sabo-..."    
Red paints the witch’s face in shame, but his eyes stay locked on Ace's. Sabo tries to make quick work of preparing himself, and probably doesn't do as much as he needs to with just his fingers and his own saliva reaching back there. He wants this over with as quickly as possible. If it gave him a little pain, then so be it. He would gladly deal with that for Ace.

When he's ready, Sabo reaches back to pull Ace’s cock from his shorts, taking care as well to try and use his own body to block vile eyes from view. "Just look at me, Ace.." Sabo repeats himself, standing up on his knees and stroking Ace's length until he's ready to start sliding down on him.

The orca’s breath hitches, a keening whine escaping him. He said he would trust him, so he won't ask  _ why _ or what the motivation was. Sabo said he had to do this. 

And, again-- Ace would trust him. 

His head turned to the side when the witch slides down on him. Ace's fists clenched and unclenched repeatedly, his hips rocking up instinctively. Sabo's name was mewled again with concern, desire, and uncertainty.  _ Just look at me, Ace. _ He doesn't want to right now. Freckled cheeks are splashed red, sharp teeth gritted together. Finally, his fingers dig into the floor beneath him, nails dragging.

Sabo feels filthy, like he doesn't deserve the trust that Ace so readily gives him. This was supposed to be something private, intimate for just them and Luffy. He only told Ace to look at him so his eyes don't fall on less welcome company in the room, but suddenly Sabo can't find it in himself to look at the orca either. His breath hitches as Ace rocks up against him and tears sting his eyes.  _ This doesn't feel right. _ He doesn't like the way Ace says his name either. It's not what he's used to hearing. There's too much concern in his voice, and the last thing he wanted from this was for his orca to worry. "It's okay.. it's okay, Ace."

The blonde gives a breathless gasp as he fully seats himself on Ace's length. Or-- as much as he can. Sabo barely gives himself time to relax and adjust before beginning to move, raising himself up and down with his legs.

This  _ isn't _ okay, and Ace knows it. He knows that his witch wouldn't do this, not while they were stuck in such dire circumstances, not with the condition the orca himself was left in, and certainly not after-- But Sabo said he  _ had to _ do this, and Ace would trust him. His breath catches again, body quivering as the witch starts to move. "Don't--" Ace shouldn't even  _ have _ to ask this. "Don't hurt yourself..." The last thing he wanted was to cause his lover  _ any _ sort of pain while they did this.  _ This _ was sacred to him, a show of love and trust between them. Even now, Ace did not want to taint it with Sabo forcing himself to move when he wasn't ready. 

Don't lie to an orca. They're too intuitive.

The influence of morphine has waned enough that Ace can hit Sabo with his sonar to calm him. Light and familiar vibrations would warm his body as the dark surroundings of the cavern faded away into the familiar and calm scenery of their room on the ship. Blood splattered and black puddled floors melted to their large and comfortable bed. The sun was shining through their windows, bathing them in warmth. Ace wanted so desperately for those images to be true, after all. He might still be weak and shaky beneath the witch, but he can afford him this at least. Whatever Sabo's reasoning was for doing this- though, Ace can infer that he was forced into- he just didn't want the witch hurting himself. 

Red eyes stayed closed as Ace tilted his head back and just tried to  _ breathe _ , focusing that sonar on the witch. It felt good, in a weird way. He was sensitive and pained all at once, but not terribly so. Of course, Ace can still  _ see  _ what's going on. 

Sabo just wanted this over with and would hurt himself in the process but-- he stilled at the first word from Ace. He knows the orca should never have to ask that. They were all always so careful with each other, this should be no different. His head is bowed a little and his breathing slowly evens out while Sabo lets himself adjust. The images that Ace gave him help to relax. The witch would love nothing more than to be back on their ship, in the privacy of just each other with nothing but the waves against their home to distract them from each other. He can force himself to forget about the man watching them and let his vision and mind drown in Ace's sonar. The witch leans forward when he feels himself relax enough, finally, and give a kiss to his familiar’s lips before sitting back up and starting to rock his hips in a steady rhythm. While he's usually vocal, Sabo does try to keep himself quiet this time, only giving a soft groan of the orca's name and a light gasp every once in a while.

Ace can chase after his mouth only so far before his ribs demand he still and lay back. Despite this, he tried for another kiss before letting himself fall back when Sabo started to move again. His head rolls to the sid, away from where Blackbeard stood, staring blankly out with his cheeks flushed red. 

Just as long as he can keep up that sonar, he'll be okay. 

He can't help but to make his own sounds, though that was not quite the norm. Ace was keening and whining, muffling himself and choking back on a moan. His hips buck up to meet the witch, rolling into that rhythm with him as he starts to accept the reality he's been dropped in. If he can alleviate some of that guilt from Sabo, then so be it. He is, after all, just some good-for-nothing orca. He deserves nothing short of this.

In his mind, he deserves worse. 

"Sabo..." His lover's name is breathed out, in a more quiet and desperate tone this time. "I--  _ hhhh _ \--I love-- you.."

Sabo keeps his gaze on Ace, not daring to look up for one second. He would make this up to him, once they were out of this horrible place. He would apologize and give him better nights than this to make up for it. The witch thought quite the opposite of Ace though: He deserved better than to be subjected to whatever the hell Teach was scheming. 

The witch lets out a shaky moan when Ace speaks with such desperation and love. His hips move faster, legs lifting him up further only to bring him down harder on the orca’s cock. He leans down again as, propping himself up with an arm by Ace's head so he can give him those kisses he'd been reaching for earlier. "I love you-- so much--." His face is burning, and it's from an ugly mix of shame and what are supposed to be wonderful feelings. Sabo can still see the familiar surroundings of their ship and tries to focus on that again. Anything to take him away from this hell they were currently in. To make matters worse (or, perhaps, better) for Sabo, Ace's cock starts to  _ move _ inside him. The witch gasps again, unable to stop his needy whine. His familiar gratefully leans into the kisses, though he has to stop for breath quite a bit. This whole activity is strenuous enough on his body, especially with the drugs still wearing off. 

If he came, he knew it would be pretty unfulfilling. Ace just can't get into it, though his body has no problem responding. He's cursing himself for that, if only because of what happened before. Bleary and unfocused eyes glance back at Sabo, still so close and yet... One of Ace's hands comes up to tangle in blonde hair and pull him down for another kiss. His other hand found its way to Sabo's hip, fingers pressing in the best they could as he guided the witch in his rhythm. "I love you," he repeats against Sabo's lips in a strained voice. For once, he might not last longer than his partner. But he could sense his desire to finish this quickly, before, and complies as the hand on Sabo's hip slips between his legs and grabs for the witch's cock. "I trust you." 

He squeezes, his hips bucking up with a groan as he curls and wiggles through the witch's insides. Almost there... He can feel it.

Sabo wishes terribly that this was something special, every time. A memory they can happily share with each other because it's always been so wonderful and allowed the witch to feel closer to his familiars. It won't be fulfilling, but he can feel his end coming. His gaze is turned away for a moment, eyes closed and trying to hold back tears. Ace places so much trust in him and Sabo only hopes he is doing something good for him here. The orca had gotten beat and violated and tortured because of him, because his magic wasn't strong enough to help. At least his healing is good, thanks to the natural properties of water. And he can give Ace that as soon as they're done.

Sabo leans into the hand in his hair, eagerly following it down for another kiss. Both of his hands thread through black hair and the witch groans against Ace's mouth. Just feeling that length squirm inside him is enough to bring him closer to the edge, but he gives another needy whine when Ace wraps his hand around him. His face is burning and stomach turning with more than just guilt and shame now. His thrusts down, the rocking of his hips becomes more rapid, desperate until he finally does reach his release.

Ace followed him over the edge rather quickly, with a low groan and sharp teeth biting his lower lip to muffle himself. He needs a moment to breathe after, his heart racing in his chest and his body still humming with some diluted high that barely lasted. The angry wound in his side was none too happy with all the movement, burning through what remained of those painkillers while his chest _ached_ on the inside and down one side of him. He had to suffice for shallow breaths; anything too deep agitated his shattered ribs.

"That's enough." Blackbeard's voice echoed through, shattering the images Ace had been providing. The shared memory dropped immediately, giving way to the darkness and the suffocating space of the cavern again. The orca’s upper lip curled to bare his teeth, as if that threat would mean  _ anything _ to the larger whale. Teach dared to step closer to them, sneering in amusement. "Ye should do that again, when my  _ pod  _ comes back." Whether that was an off-handed statement or a promise was left up in the air though. Sabo protectively covers Ace, trying to shield him with his body. "But, a promise is a promise. Ye have th’ night," he waved his hand carelessly as he turned away from them. " _ Make it count. _ "

His farewell was dripping with menacing sincerity as he left the two, locking the doorway behind himself. Ace let his head fall back again, his body still aside from his heaving chest and labored breaths. He let his hands drop to his sides, eyes closed for the moment.  _ I'm going to kill that whale, _ he resolved in thought. And damn, he would find some way to do it.

Sabo pulls himself off of Ace the instant they’re alone, and sat beside him. He gives himself a few deep breaths before his hand goes to his throat to cut off his air again so he can heal Ace. His hands go first to the gaping wound in his side, pulling any infection out and closing the wound, repairing flesh and muscles as he goes. Eyes are focused on what he's doing but he still feels like his face is burning, and it's not pleasant this time. Next is the orca’s shattered ribs. That doesn't take Sabo as long, which is good, because he can feel himself running out of air a couple seconds before he finishes. Hands go back to his throat when he's finished and the witch can at least feel some accomplishment-- right? His shirt is pulled down, to try and cover himself before reaching for his pants. 

"Ace--- I'm sorry-- I had to do something-- you were hurt."

The most severe pain has faded with Sabo's healing, and Ace doesn't have it in him to protest or argue. If he could get some _real_ relief, he will take it. "Sabo--" One of those dark red eyes crack open, shifting to glance at the witch beside him. They were the eyes of an orca who had long since accepted the probability of his death, defeat and sufferance swimming in his irises. He held that stare for a long minute before looking away, eyes closed as he lets out another sigh: "Stop." He doesn't want to hear that pleading guilt, doesn't want Sabo to fall into whatever sick and twisted plan Teach had when forcing them to do this. He _wanted_ to break the witch down, make him do this to his own familiar so he had no one to blame but _himself._ "I said I trust you... And I mean it." He may not like that Sabo took this opportunity, but the witch was doing what he felt best. As he said-- _I had to do something-- you were hurt._ Ace can't tell his lover to just _not worry_ about him; that wasn't like the witch at all. "You _should_ worry more about yourself though."

The look in Ace’s eyes tells everything, but how can he look at the witch like that when he swore they'd get out of here? Ace couldn't die in here, Sabo wouldn't let him. And he wouldn't let him be sold off to his death either. Having nothing else to use in here, the blonde takes off his vest and tries to help at least clean up a little bit before it’s crumpled and discarded. His pants are slipped back on soon after and Sabo lays down next to Ace.

He had him again, and he was going to stay by him.

"...I was, but I was more worried about you." He had done what he thought was the best course of action. Ace didn't need to know what Teach had wanted from the witch first and Sabo  _ really _ didn't want to think about it. "Did you notice when I first came in here? I escaped on my own." He hoped Ace would be  _ proud  _ of that at least. Or maybe not-- he would have wanted the witch to run right for the exit, huh? Sabo wasn't the type of witch to just leave his familiars behind to suffer though.

Now that he can, Ace sits up with a groan and stuffs himself back into his pants, zipping them up and tying them back before laying down again. Sabo was right to assume that his familiar would prefer it if he had made a run for the exit. Why waste time coming in here, _cornering himself in here_ , when he could escape and get to help? He could get to Whitebeard's pod and bring them back. He could get back to Whitebeard's pod and _be safe_ , ensuring the kingdom's safety as well. But, Ace kept that concern to himself. Sabo found something to be proud of in the midst of their misfortune, so Ace would show pride in it as well.  A lazy smile pulled back on his lips. "I thought I was dreaming," he confessed in his tired tone. He shimmies closer, pressing to the witch. "I wanted to get to the door, back to you. But then... I realized I must've just been dreaming.." 

Obviously not.

Seeing that smile only makes Sabo's own pride in his actions come out with a wider grin. His arms wrap around Ace's waist lightly as the witch presses into his side. And suddenly he feels like he's okay. Whatever Teach had been trying to do just melts away because he has Ace and he's smiling-- proud of him. "Idiots tried to make me believe a random orca tail was yours and threw it in the room with me." Of course that still meant they'd gone and mutilated some poor orca but--. "I let them think I did, so they would open the door and then beat the drunken bastards with it. It was.. strong for channeling magic too so I used that to get to you." It hadn't been quite like his pipe, but maybe that was just because he'd had that and used that longer than anything else. Even if he had made it outside with that tail, there's no way he could have outrun Augur. Flying took practice, and he would have been all over the place on that tail.

The only thing that had really stopped him after reaching Ace was Blackbeard’s terrible sonar.

"Ah..." Ace's tail hits the floor lightly. "You mean, you can tell my tail apart from other orcas...?" He teased with dripping sarcasm. Ace knows, the freckles painting the white of his curled flukes were hard to miss, after all. He was quite an easy orca to identify, though that was not always a good thing. 

Ace rested an arm over Sabo to keep him close, burying his face into the witch's neck. He would breathe in his scent, calm himself down and let himself  _ relax _ for the moment. He could afford himself that much, because they were alone and had each other. It didn't matter, for now, that they were locked away in the suffocating darkness. 

They were with each other again. 

"You've always been the smarter one." And even here, Ace was in no shortage of praise for the witch. Seeing that smiling face before warmed his heart. But even in saying that, Ace can't help but to think of how  _ stupid _ Sabo was being... just because of this worthless orca in here. He was dragging the witch down, holding him back in their dire circumstances. Sabo truly deserved better, to not find himself manipulated into forced sexual interactions again.

"Of course I can!" Sabo even pouts a little at the teasing but his expression relaxes again when he feels Ace against his neck. It's still intimate, but this time it's just them. The witch doesn't need Ace's sonar to take him back to their ship this time. It's where they live and while it could be called their home, Sabo knows that wherever Ace and Luffy are-- is his real home.

He reaches one of his hands up to brush through Ace's hair, doing what he can to help him, as well as help himself, find peace for the moment. "I don't really feel like it here but.. thank you." If he was the smarter one, then shouldn't he be able to figure a way out of here for them? Or think of some way to make them easier to find? "And you know you're... so unbelievably strong." Sabo leaves a kiss against Ace's cheek, smiling as he pulls away a little so he can see his lover. Blue eyes glance down to the freckles across his cheeks and Sabo is reminded of the times when he couldn't sleep for some reason or another-- he'd try and count them. "..and loyal and kind... It's not hard to see why Whitebeard is proud of you." Because the witch was too.

Ace's tail comes up to curl around Sabo too, exhaustion demanding he succumb to its will while Ace wanted to savor every moment he had left with Sabo. He isn't sure  _ when _ he would get another chance like this before their rescue or escape, if he did. 

\--And if he survived.

Finding himself without the words to respond, Ace goes back to burying his face against the witch's neck. Sometimes, there just are no words to share. Orcas communicate without them for the most part, so learning human communications had been quite the challenge at first. Sometimes though, he wishes that he could teach Sabo how to communicate like an orca. Because times like this, there were no words.. Just emotions. Just the feeling deep inside him, beneath the dull ache and the desperation for escape. Ace presses as close to Sabo as he can, as if pulling away for even a fraction of a second meant that he would disappear forever.

For once, it's easy to fall asleep. Sabo is wrapped up in someone he loves and it's simple to just let his eyes close and drift away. He wishes too, that he could communicate like Ace and Luffy could. Especially after that first night of them being separated and Ace talking to him from so far away. Other than just being a more raw way to express themselves-- it would be useful in horrible situations like this if Sabo could talk back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed our ideas and are interested in reading more, leave a kudos or comment! It'll help us edit faster!   
>  Lots of love-  
>  Tazz and Thunder


End file.
